Angel of Death
by EvilGirlLovesWriting
Summary: Alison wants revenge. Revenge for what that man did to her family. The day she tries to get revenge something goes wrong, the problem? Connor and Murphy McManus turn up and ruin everything. She get's shot and the boys feel obligated to take care of her for some time. Who would've ever thought she would become the one taking care of them. Murphy/OC (M for language and later content)
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:**_

_**Well, I actually have no idea what to write here, I mean the only thing I can think of is that this is my first story and I hope you won't be too harsh on me… I have already picked out a few mistakes from the first chapter, and the only thing I can say is if you notice something that's off, just let me know. I'll try to update with new chapters as soon as possible.**_

_**Please review and I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the original Boondock Saints movies and the only character that is mine is Alison (oh right and Pavlov I guess).**_

_**Love,**_

_**EvilGirlLovesWriting**_

Chapter 1: The orchestrated revenge

A young woman with shoulder-length light brown hair stood in front of the mirror with a curling iron in her hands. Her hands were shaking a bit, not from fear but from excitement of what she was about to do. After her already wavy hair was curled completely she put the curling iron down in the sink in front of her. The bathroom of the hotel was far larger than hers was at home, and she couldn't say she minded that. It was so much easier to deal with the preparations when you had the space.

She lightly put some make-up on knowing her ivory skin would do the trick without it anyway. She was almost done now. Walking into the bedroom she caught a glimpse of her body in the full length mirror against the closet door. The green shiny dress fit her curves perfectly, and she smiled at the woman in the mirror who smiled back happily. Her breasts weren't too big nor to small, they were the perfect size really. Her long legs looked perfect as well beneath the long dress that was split at the left side so her left leg was visible a little. She shook her head at herself, 'Focus Alison. Focus.'

Alison opened her duffel bag and grabbed the small toilet bag out of it. Opening it while walking back to the bathroom her contacts case fell out. 'Fuck.' She cursed and stopped to pick it up. Luckily it had stayed shut, otherwise she would've been ruined for tonight. Well maybe not ruined, she would just have to really do her best and even then she might've failed. The contacts however almost sealed her success.

She put them both in and blinked a few times. When she looked back in the mirror she grinned. 'They suit you.' She told the woman in the mirror and had to laugh at the awkwardness she felt talking to her mirror image that didn't look like her at all. Normally she wouldn't even think of walking around in such a dress, she hated it really. Jeans and a baggy sweater were so much more her thing, but she knew that she wouldn't even have gotten in like that. She had to smile at the idea of her walking in like that with everyone else in dresses and suits.

Again she shook her head, telling herself to focus. She grabbed a gun with a silencer on it and put it in her handbag. She had been lucky the purse was big enough, and in green so it looked exactly right. Just to be sure she also put a knife in her purse, just in case something went wrong with her gun. Putting on her heels, jewelry and grabbing her purse she took one last look in the full length mirror. She looked exactly right, and she knew she would fit in perfectly. One deep breath later she was on her way to the ballroom downstairs.

She walked down the stairs gracefully, feeling the eyes of most of the men on her. She felt like a princess for some time and smiled at that idea, Yeah right, a princess with a gun. After months of training to walk on high heels she easily descended from the stairs, she was pretty sure she could even leap off of them but that would've attracted attention, too much attention. She walked around grabbing a glass of champagne from a tray one of the waiters held out for her. 'Thank you,' she said with a smile and continued to walk around a bit. She stopped at a few groups of people and introduced herself as a rich girl who was looking for an investment, of course not using those words literally.

The fact that she was rich made a few of the guys become even more interested in her. She was rich, that wasn't a lie, she just never boasted about it. Today she would need it though, to spark a certain gentleman's interest. It didn't take long to work. One of the guys she had been talking to earlier came walking up to her with another champagne glass in his hand for her.

'Thank you,' she said smiling at him. 'You're welcome.' He took a sip of his drink. 'I know someone you should probably meet.' He said. She made sure to look curious, 'Who?' she asked him. He chuckled softly at her curiosity and linked his arm in hers, 'follow me.' He said. They walked towards the bar where an older guy sat with a girl by his side that was way too young for him. 'Mr. Rosvarez,' the man beside her spoke, the older man looked up at them taking her in. His eyes lingered on her body just a bit longer than necessary. She had the urge to turn around and bolt knowing exactly who this man was and what he'd done, but she couldn't not if she wanted to accomplish her mission tonight.

She smiled at him nicely and extended her hand. 'Hi, my name is Alison Whitaker.' The mischievous twinkle in his eyes didn't go unnoticed, but she chose not to react to it. 'Pavlov Rosvarez,' he simply said taking her extended hand and kissing it, lingering on it longer than necessary. 'It is a pleasure to meet you.' He had a slight Russian accent, but you really had to strain to hear it though. Most people wouldn't even have heard it, but she knew who he was and where he was from so she was looking out for it. She blushed and giggled, feeling satisfied with her acting skills, especially when he grinned at her reaction.

The man who had been beside her before was now standing next to Pavlov whispering something in his ear. Alison had an idea what it was he was whispering, probably that she was rich and interested in investing. After he was done whispering he left without another glance in her direction. She did her best not to react and kept looking at Pavlov. 'Are your parents here tonight?' he asked her with interest. She looked quasi shocked at the question, 'What do you mean? Do you think I can't take care of myself?' He laughed at that and shook his head. 'Of course you can, but don't your parents want to be here for your first business deal?' She smiled softly, 'They trust me Mr. Rosvarez. Also in business.' He nodded still smiling at her, 'In that case I will discuss business with you then. I have to admit it beats talking to an elderly man or woman.' Again I teased him by looking shocked. 'How old do you think I am?' She was referring to the fact that her parents wouldn't be that old, and he knew it. He also thought however that she fell right into his trap. He wanted to know how old she was, and she wouldn't keep it from him. 'I don't know, how old are you?' she smiled again, '24' she told him. He nodded in approval, which she wouldn't have understood if she hadn't known what kind of business he ran.

There was a reason she was lying about her age. Actually she was 27 but she knew no one would notice the difference of three years, especially not when she already had caught this man's interest. 'So do we have business to discuss?' she asked in a business like tone. He laughed, 'We certainly do.' He got of the bar stool and stood in front of her. 'Why don't you come to my room and we will discuss some things.' She knew that if she said the wrong thing now she could blow it all. 'Why can't we discuss it here?' She asked him with a surprised expression. This unknowing question was enough for him to believe I really was just a regular girl who wanted to discuss business. 'The noise of course, I won't be able to hear you clearly enough and we wouldn't want to be hoarse tomorrow for having to shout all the time right?' She was just about to protest that it wasn't even that loud when music started to play through the hall as if it had all been orchestrated by him, which it probably was. He extended his arm for her to take with a smile on his face; she smiled as well and walked with him towards the back stairs they would take up to his room.

_**The next chapter will be longer, sorry this one's so short... Hope you liked it, please review..**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's note: So this is chapter 2, hope you guys like it. Please review and let me know what you think! I have been wondering how to portray the twins' accents, and have decided to do the minimum, not wanting it to come across as annoying..._**

**_Again, I don't own anything from the original boondock saints movie! I only own Alison and her family for now, and Pavlov I guess.. even though I don't really like him.._**

**_Enjoy!_**

_There was a reason she was lying about her age. Actually she was 27 but she knew no one would notice the difference of three years, especially not when she already had caught this man's interest. 'So do we have business to discuss?' she asked in a business like tone. He laughed, 'We certainly do.' He got of the bar stool and stood in front of her. 'Why don't you come to my room and we will discuss some things.' She knew that if she said the wrong thing now she could blow it all. 'Why can't we discuss it here?' She asked him with a surprised expression. This unknowing question was enough for him to believe I really was just a regular girl who wanted to discuss business. 'The noise of course, I won't be able to hear you clearly enough and we wouldn't want to be hoarse tomorrow for having to shout all the time right?' She was just about to protest that it wasn't even that loud when music started to play through the hall as if it had all been orchestrated by him, which it probably was. He extended his arm for her to take with a smile on his face; she smiled as well and walked with him towards the back stairs they would take up to his room._

Chapter 2: Revenge gone south

They walked up the stairs together in a comfortable silence, at least as comfortable as you can be with Pavlov. He fished the key to his room out of his pocket and entered gesturing for her to follow him. She did and scanned the room immediately, trying to find any exits in case something went wrong. The only option she saw however, besides the door, was the window, and considering they were on the third floor it didn't seem like the brightest idea to use that as an exit strategy.

'Would you like something to drink?' He asked her. She smiled and nodded gratefully, 'Please.' He took a bottle of champagne out and poured two glasses. She turned towards the window but not before seeing him sprinkle something in the glass in his left hand. As he came up next to her and handed the glass in his left hand to her she smiled. She pretended to take a sip but didn't let the liquid touch her lips. To mask her pretence she turned around to face the rest of the room. Pavlov was already grinning self-satisfied, probably convinced that he'd won. She guessed the drug he had put in the drink would take a maximum of a few minutes to take effect, which meant she had to act quickly now.

'In which business are you interested, if I may ask?' she laughed at that.

'Of course you may, we are here to discuss it aren't we.' She pretended to take another sip and smiled at him. 'I think I would like to invest in..' she stumbled a bit as if getting dizzy. He grabbed her arm and she saw a concerned look on his face, she had to admit he was a great actor.

'Are you alright?' She smiled half a smile, to make him believe she just wanted to reassure him with it. 'Yes, I think I just have to get some water.'

She stumbled to the kitchen, acting as if she was trying her hardest to stay upright. He didn't follow her but kept an eye on her anyway, he wouldn't want her to fall and crack that little head of hers. She rolled her eyes at that thought, but knew it probably was true. While turning on the tap and filling her glass with water using one hand, she used the other to open her purse and pull out the gun. She took a small sip of water and put the glass down. In one smooth motion she had turned around pointing the gun straight at Pavlov's head. His eyes widened in surprise and he backed down a little, scared of the gun.

'What is this?' he asked. She smiled at him with a dangerous twinkle in her eyes. 'Tell me something Pavlov,' she spit his name out with as much venom as she could manage. 'Do you remember the Linkoln family?' A confused expression came across his face. 'No..' he answered hesitantly. 'Thought so.' She shook her head slowly eyeing him carefully, 'You should you know. You should remember how my little sister cried because of you, and begged. Begged for you to spare her. How my parents paid you every dime you asked for and got their daughter's dead body sent home in return.' The fear in his eyes grew as she got closer with the gun still pointed directly at him. 'Maybe _you_ don't remember. But I do, and you are going to pay for what you did.' She was just about to pull the trigger when suddenly the door was broken down by three huge Russian guys, their guns already raised.

Murphy and Connor had been waiting for a while now. They knew where that Pavlov guy would be, they just had to wait for him to arrive. They were hidden in the closet of his hotel room for over two hours now and Murphy was getting sick of it.

'Remember me why we decided hiding in a closet was a good plan?' Murphy said, his Irish accent easily noticeable. Connor chuckled softly. Even though he couldn't see his brother in the dark, he could still picture his scowl. 'Because, my dear brother, it _is_ a good plan.' He answered with exactly the same accent.

He thought back to yesterday when they had finally gotten the plan into action. The plan itself had been there for a few weeks now, but they had been so busy lately they hadn't yet come around to it. Yesterday however Murphy was bored and was pacing up and down the room. Da had left for town to talk to agent Smecker and Connor had been reading but couldn't really concentrate at the sound of Murphy's footsteps.

'Will ye just sit down already?' He'd said annoyed. Murphy had scowled at him, much as he was probably scowling right now, but he had sat down. It only took him about 5 minutes to get up again though, and walk to the kitchen. He returned with two beers, throwing one towards his reading brother, who had caught it easily, and turned on the TV. The news had been on and Pavlov Rosvarez was there, telling people how sorry he was for what had happened to the town council with Mr Hussil's death. Murphy had scoffed at that and turned to his brother who had also been watching now.

'Didn't ye have some kind of plan for this guy?' It had taken Connor only a second to grin and jump off the bed on his way to their closet. Murphy had called Romeo and as he arrived Connor was telling Murphy of the plan already. That's how they ended up here, though Connor had thought the closet to be bigger.

'Well next time I'll think of the fucking plan.' Murphy said annoyed. 'Aye, good luck with that' Murphy chuckled. Connor hit Murphy on the arm, or at least he thought it was his arm, it was hard to make out anything in the dark really. 'What the fuck was that for?' he hissed at his brother. 'Shhh ye tool. I hear something.'

Murphy was quiet instantly trying to hear what his brother was hearing. He couldn't. He was about to say so when suddenly he heard the door of the hotel room open. They waited a while, wanting to be sure it was him and that he was alone.

'Would you like something to drink?' The twins both knew what was coming before they'd even heard it. 'Please.' A young woman's voice answered. 'Fuck.' Murphy breathed too soft for anyone else than his twin to hear. 'Ye can say that again,' his brother whispered back.

'In which business are you interested, if I may ask?' they heard Pavlov ask after some time. 'Of course you may, we are here to discuss it aren't we.' The young woman's voice answered. 'I think I would like to invest in..' Suddenly the woman stopped in the middle of her sentence. Connor and Murphy both felt the same confusion, why had she suddenly stopped?

'Are you alright?' They heard Pavlov ask and then they both knew. Pavlov was known for the trafficking of young girls and women. He would drug girls he was interested in and then let his handlers take her with them. 'Yes, I think I just have to get some water.' The woman sounded confused and weak. The twins wanted to intervene but thought it would be better to wait until the woman was out completely. That way they wouldn't have to worry about her safety. They waited for some kind of sign that she had fainted, a thud or so, but it never came.

'What is this?' The silence that had followed after a tap had been turned on was broken by Pavlov's confused voice. Again the twins found themselves utterly confused, what was what? Did she not faint, or was there something else going on. 'Fuck,' Murphy whispered again frustrated at the fact that they couldn't see anything whatsoever. 'Tell me something Pavlov,' the twins listened intently for anything that suggested what was going on. 'Do you remember the Linkoln family?' Her voice had changed, she sounded determined somehow.

'No..' Pavlov's answer sounded hesitant. 'Thought so.' she didn't sound surprised. 'You should you know. You should remember how my little sister cried because of you, and begged. Begged for you to spare her. How my parents paid you every dime you asked for and got their daughter's dead body sent home in return.' The silence was eerie and felt wrong. What was this woman doing? And why hadn't the drugs taken effect? Did he not give them to her? The boys wanted to know what the hell was going on in that apartment.

'Maybe you don't remember. But I do, and you are going to pay for what you did.' Another silence and the boys had no idea what to expect next. Suddenly they heard the door being broken down and some voices yelling in Russian. They didn't even have to think and both jumped out of the closet with their guns ready.

Her body froze for a second at the sight of the three huge Russians that had come slamming through the door, after which her instincts completely took over. She raised her gun and was about to shoot when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, followed by the same sharp pain in her side. She fell to her knees and clutched her left shoulder with her right hand. There were dark spots running through her vision trying to take over completely. Her breath was ragged and faltered a few times as she tried to get past the pain. She had thought that the feeling of getting shot was something you would never forget, but somehow the pain felt so much worse than all her memories. She hissed at the pain but finally was able to look up at the scene in front of her, two Russian guys were on the floor already, dead. One was still standing and fighting another guy.

The guy kicked him in his shin and the Russian growled. He slammed his hand in the guy's face who fell backward. Another guy came up from behind and hit the Russian's head with a vase that broke into a million pieces of tiny glass chards. The Russian fell to the floor, he was out cold. 'Ye know, ye could've done that earlier.' The man who had been knocked down said while getting up. His face turned into a grimace as he touched his eye which was turning black already. 'Fuck.' He said.

All of a sudden she was grabbed from behind and pulled up. A shot of pain went through her and she hissed as the person's arm wrapped around her stomach to keep her in place, exactly around her wound. She knew who it was the second she smelled cigars. She hadn't noticed before but there was a distinct smell of cigars hanging around Pavlov, maybe it only just caught her attention because of her heightened senses caused by the adrenaline, but she couldn't believe she'd missed that. The men in front of her had turned around at the sound of her hissing and the cocking of a gun. They stared at her and Pavlov wide eyed. Finally she had a clear view on them, they were handsome and looked a lot like each other. Her eyes widened as well as she realized who these guys were. There were only two guys in the whole world who would look almost exactly the same, had tattoos on their hands, arms and she thought necks, knew how to handle guns and would hide in the room of a criminal like Pavlov Rosvarez.

They were the saints, no doubt in her mind. For a brief moment she felt like laughing at the fact she had had the same idea as the famous saints, but after feeling the gun against the left side of her face she froze. 'Do not move, understand me. I will kill her if you do!' Pavlov's voice sounded determined but she could hear the faint fear in it. The saints didn't dare move, afraid of what he might do to her. For a moment she forgot her pain and felt anger flare up in her heart. First this guy ruins her life and then he uses her as bait to catch the saints. She knew Pavlov would already know who these guys were, there just aren't any other guys who would dare to do any of this. She also knew that Pavlov would love to kill them, he would be seen as a hero in the underworld so to speak.

That might've angered her more than anything, the fact he would use her to kill them. She elbowed him in his stomach as hard as she could and ducked at the same time so she wouldn't get shot. He stumbled back still holding the gun, he tried to aim it at her but she kicked it from his hand. It flew towards the kitchen and ended up somewhere on the floor. He was lying on the floor now, cowardly trying to get away from her. She growled and kicked him in the stomach. 'Don't you dare threaten me.' She hissed at him. She searched for her gun and then remembered she had dropped it when she got hit. At that thought she cringed of the pain her body was in. The wounds the bullets had caused felt even worse now that she had moved so much. She cursed softly under her breath and slumped to the floor.

The saints were beside her almost immediately. 'Are ye alright lass?' One of them asked her, a concerned look in his dark blue eyes. She nodded slowly, trying to block out the pain so she could think. Suddenly Russian shouts drifted through the hallway. The boys looked at each other for a short moment and then she was up on her feet hissing at the pain it caused in her side. 'Sorry.' They muttered at the same time.

'We have to leave.' The shorter haired one said. 'Ye can't walk so Connor will carry ye.' She didn't even have time to nod as she was already in Connor's arms. The name suited the dark blue eyed guy, she thought as she held on around his neck. They were about to leave when she suddenly remembered something.

'My gun.' She said. Connor's eyebrows furrowed. 'Gun?' She nodded, 'it has to be somewhere over there. I dropped it when I got shot.' Connor looked at his brother, 'Murphy?' Murphy found it together with her green purse which he also brought with him. She didn't understand the look he gave her when he walked towards them holding her gun in his hand. Another round of Russian shouts stopped her from asking, but she made a mental note not to forget about it.

They ran from the hotel room right in the arms of another two Russians with guns. The Russians were taken by surprise and that gave Murphy enough time to shoot them in the head with her gun. They headed the other way than the Russians had come from, taking the stairs down to the first floor. Her side was killing her at the movement the running brought with itself. She kept quiet however, not wanting the boys to go slower, which could easily result in their deaths. When they arrived on the first floor and ran straight through the lobby where guests were waiting to be checked in, she could hear the gasps from them. She had to smile at the thought of how they must look according to them.

A car was waiting for them outside, or so it turned out when Murphy ran straight towards it and opened the door for her. Connor slowly put her down on the backseat and sat himself in the passenger seat. 'What the fuck is this?' The guy behind the wheel asked. 'Drive Romeo! Just fucking drive!' His face turned back to the road and he sped off at full speed.

Murphy was sitting next to her on the backseat. He was holding her close to him with his hand pressing against the wound in her side. She hissed at the pain it caused her but knew it was necessary if she didn't want to bleed out completely. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck.' Murphy muttered to himself. She slowly felt herself weaken, the adrenaline was starting to leave her system leaving only the pain in her shoulder and side to think about. The dark spots that had been there right after she'd been shot came back again and started dominating her vision.

'Don't close yer eyes lass. Stay with me.' The voice brought her back to the surface, but soon she felt herself drown again in the dark. She had two choices, the excruciating pain or complete peace. She felt like choosing the peace. Her whole body screamed to choose the peace, but the voice now yelling and cursing told her to stay there with them.

'Don't ye fucking die on me here. Do not close yer eyes. Keep them fucking open!' His Irish accent was thick with emotion. 'Drive faster Romeo, we're going to fucking lose her if we don't get to a fucking hospital fast.' Drive? Since when had they been in a car she asked herself. It was all vague in her mind, she didn't know what was reality or what was a dream. Maybe it all was just a dream. She felt herself being shot forward, only held back by strong arms on her shoulders. A shot of pain went through her again, but she didn't have the strength to react anymore.

She heard a few bangs, like car doors being thrown shut, and then felt cold air wrapping itself around her. It was a welcoming feeling against her burning skin, and it left way to soon. She groaned softly at the white that was illuminating from everything around her. It hurt her eyes. 'Just keep'em open for a few more minutes love. Ye're safe now, they'll fix ye.' The voice didn't sound completely certain of what it had said but she soon heard a lot of shouting around her which she wanted to drown out. Everything hurt and the only thing she wanted was to shut all of it out.

'Hello dear, can you open your eyes for me?' A new voice asked. This one didn't have the Irish accent and that made her feel strangely threatened. She opened her eyes slowly. 'Hi there dear, my name is Dr. Robertson. Tell me your name please.' She opened her mouth to answer but no sound would come out. Then the pain in her side was tripled all of sudden as another doctor pushed against it with a towel. The dark spots returned once more, but wouldn't leave this time. Finally she surrendered to the darkness and peace that had been pulling her down from the moment she had been shot.

_**Hope you liked it! Review please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the original Boondock Saints

Chapter 3: Hospital revelation

Murphy was pacing up and down the hallway muttering a prayer to himself, trying to calm down. Normally the prayer helped, but right now he only felt more frustrated by the fact he couldn't do anything else than pray. Connor was sitting in one of the chairs that were located on the side of the hallway staring at his brother. 'Murphy will ye fuckin' stop pacing. Ye can't help her by doing that ye know.'

Murphy stopped for a second, glared at him and then continued pacing. The glare looked pretty funny with one black eye, but Connor knew that if he laughed right now his brother might actually hit him. Murphy had held an ice pack over his eye in the beginning, but eventually got sick of it and threw it away.

Connor sighed in defeat, knowing Murphy wasn't going to sit down. Connor had to admit to himself that it was weird how worried his brother was about a girl they'd just met, they didn't even know her name. On the other hand, he himself was as worried as Murphy, he just wasn't showing it. The brothers were captivated by this girl. They had been completely surprised at her attack on Pavlov when she'd had a gun against her head, both of them had been trying to figure out how to save her and take down Pavlov. Turned out it wasn't really necessary. He had to smile at that thought, she had even been able to surprise Pavlov.

Suddenly Murphy sat down beside him, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Connor just sat there looking at him, waiting patiently for him to start talking. Murphy never really had been a person who kept his feelings from other people, especially not his twin. 'What if she dies Conn?' His accent was thick, which made the emotion in his voice even clearer. He put a hand on his brother's shoulder, but Murphy shook it off and got up again. He stood in front of his brother frowning, probably thinking about the question he'd just asked. 'Fuck Conn, I shot her. If she dies it's fucking partly my fault.' Connor narrowed his eyes, 'No it's not Murph. Ye shot her in the shoulder. That could've never killed her.' Murphy didn't answer just shook his head and sat down again. 'Fuck.' He said for the millionth time today.

Connor knew his brother wouldn't believe him. The only person who could now convince him that he shouldn't feel guilty, was the girl he'd shot. Murphy had always been this way. When they were kids he hit a cat with his bike. They had brought the cat to the vet and Murphy wouldn't leave his side. When the cat finally woke up he still had felt guilty, until the cat started cuddling him. The only one who could convince him he was forgiven had been the cat, even though Connor and the vet had told him a thousand times he wasn't at fault.

He sent a silent prayer to god, his 10th in this hour alone. He had prayed for his brother to forgive himself if she died, for her to forgive him if she survives and for her survival. They sat there for another 10 minutes before a familiar voice made them look up.

'Hey guys,' Romeo's voice filled the silent hallway. 'Shhh' Connor said slapping the back of Romeo's head when he was close enough. Romeo just grinned and then they were hugging. 'Great to see ye Rome.' Connor said while Romeo was greeting Murphy the same way. 'I thought you guys needed some help.' He said with an arm around both their shoulders. He moved his head towards two men making their way to them.

'Da!' The brothers both exclaimed. The man who smiled at them had white hair and a white beard, though, together with the small wrinkles around his eyes, that was all that made him look old. They gave him a hug as well.

'Hello boys.' The familiar voice came from beside their Da. 'Agent Smecker.' Connor said with a nod and a smile followed by a hug. 'It's nice to see you boys are alright.' He backed away from them so he had a view on both of them. 'So what is wrong? Romeo came to find us, the only thing he said was that something had gone wrong.'

The twins looked at each other for a moment. They told the story as fast as they could, leaving out as little as possible. When they were done Da and Smecker exchanged a look and came to the same conclusion. 'Ye boys have ta leave.'

Connor and Murphy both jumped up, 'We can't Da! We can't leave her here without protection.' Connor saw the confusion in his father's eyes, to be honest he himself didn't completely understand why he wanted to protect this girl, but he did and that was enough for him to protest. 'I shot her Da! I can't just leave her!' Murphy added. Connor saw what Paul was going to say, but didn't stop him. Common sense had taken over his mind the moment he had been done speaking. Their father was right, they had to leave. They had already stayed too long actually, the police would be coming soon.

'And what if she does not want to see the person who shot her?' Paul asked Murphy. All of them expected Murphy to launch himself straight at Paul, even Paul did, but instead Murphy just dropped into the chair with his head in his hands again. For a moment it was completely silent in the group. Paul looked at his watch and frowned.

'Look boys, if you don't leave now you might get caught ok? In about half an hour this place will be crawling with police. And I want you guys to be long gone by then!' The twins exchanged a look, and even though neither of them really liked the idea of leaving the girl behind, they knew they had to. 'I will look after her. When she's out I'll bring her to you. I don't think she can go home anyway if Pavlov's seen her.' That last part he had been thinking out loud but the reaction it caused was surprising. Murphy let a growl escape from his lips. 'What do ye mean if Pavlov's seen'er?' He knew the answer to the question himself, but was afraid to listen to it. Somewhere he hoped he was wrong with that answer.

'She'll be killed the moment she sets foot in her house.' Connor felt his own hope slip away and knew Murphy felt it too. Maybe they had both been naïve, but they thought the girl might be able to live on normally like nothing ever happened. That hope was gone now.

'Wait a minute,' Romeo cut in suddenly, 'You said she had a gun? What for?' The twins stared at Romeo and then at each other. They hadn't even thought about that actually. 'That doesn't matter. Romeo, drive the boys home.' Paul was rushing them away, the police was close by now. The twins glared at Paul, they felt like children for a moment and hated it. But they also knew they had to leave. 'Da, are ye coming?' Connor asked him. Da smiled at the boys, 'I'll be leavin' soon. Ye boys just get home, I'll meet ye there.' They nodded and left without another word, trusting the two men they were leaving behind completely.

'Have you ever seen them like this before?' Paul asked his friend. Da shook his head, 'No, I haven't. And that's what worries me.' He was frowning while watching his boys leave. 'What are ye gonna do about the girl?' It was Paul's turn to frown now, 'I don't know yet. I can't show my face around here too much, some might remember me. But I have to make sure she won't say anything about the boys.' He bit his lip softly, 'Let's hope she doesn't hate them.' Da narrowed his eyes at that thought. 'Aye, let's hope.' He was shaking his head while turning around and leaving. They both knew what the girl could do if she hated the boys, especially since the boys seemed to care for her already. Smecker stood there for a while, trying to come up with a plan that didn't involve killing anyone. He sighed in defeat and walked to the desk.

'Hi there miss, could you help me with something?' The woman behind the desk looked up and smiled warmly. She was middle aged but had aged finely. She had a motherly smile that suited a hospital. 'Of course sir, what do you need?' He smiled at her equally warm. 'The girl that was just brought in, the one who got shot, do you have any idea what her status is?' The woman looked at him apologetically and was about to answer when a figure in white leaned on the other side.

'She will be fine.' Paul looked up and found two friendly brown eyes. The man extended his hand and Paul took it. 'Hi, I am doctor Roberston. I just returned from her room, she will be perfectly fine.' Paul smiled relieved at that fact. 'Why don't you follow me.' The doctor asked and started leading the way. 'She will be experiencing some pain, but with pain medication she should be able to do everything she normally does, except heavy exercise.' The room number was on the side of the door, 201. The doctor opened it and walked in. The woman was breathing by herself, without any machinery to help her, that was a good sign. She was wearing a blue hospital gown and Paul could see the white bandages underneath it.

'So who are you?' The doctor asked. Paul raised his eyebrows at the question but then remembered the doctor hadn't asked him before. 'Police.' He simply said, 'Agent Paulson.' He lied about his name, if he told the truth he would have the chance to be recognized by it.

'Well,' the doctor started taking a look on the clipboard in his hand. 'The drugs will leave her system within a few hours, so she could actually wake up any moment.' That was convenient Paul though sarcastically. 'Thank you doctor.' The doctor was about to walk away when he turned around to him again, 'Your colleges will be arriving shortly, we called them not so long ago.' Paul smiled at him. 'That's great. Do you still have her clothes? We have to process that for evidence.' The doctor nodded and gestured for Paul to wait in the room.

This was a lot easier than he'd thought. The only thing that was to his disadvantage now was the fact the police was on their way already. How was he supposed to break this girl out. The doctor returned with a bag where her dress was in, and her shoes. He just had to trust that was all she had on her. An idea came to mind when he saw the bag. It reminded him of the girl having a gun and that turned into a plan. He pulled his gun out and pointed it at the doctor. The doctor's eyes grew wide and fear was written all over his face.

'Is there anything you can give her so she wakes up sooner?' The doctor wasn't sure what to answer. 'Is there anything?' Paul asked more insistent this time. 'Ww..well yes' the doctor stuttered. 'But after 10 minutes she'll be so worn out she might sleep for days!' Paul thought about that. '10 minutes is all we need. Give her whatever you need to for her to wake up immediately!'

The doctor didn't move until Paul put the gun straight against his head. He took a syringe and stuck it in a bottle. He filled it with a watery liquid. Then he slid it into her skin just below her elbow. It took about ten seconds before a reaction occurred. The woman shot straight up in bed breathing heavily. Paul didn't wait for her to focus on anything in the room instead he started talking to her. 'Take off the wires and get out of bed. We need to leave, and fast.'

When Alison turned ten her father had given one of the biggest birthday parties she had ever seen. All of her friends had been invited and she was grinning all day long. That evening she had crept up to him and had fallen asleep in his arms. Just before she drifted off she heard him say one more thing: 'Goodnight my little angel.' She had dreamt of angels then, how they came down from the clouds and turned everything in there paths white like snow. She wished to be an angel ever since, turning the world into a better place for everyone. Making people smile and loving everyone. She'd always had a certain air around her that made everyone feel comfortable with her. She was the perfect angel who everyone could love, and who had the biggest heart of all. At least that was until she turned eighteen. That was the day her little sister went missing. Amy had only been 15 at the time and had gone to buy a birthday cake for Alison's birthday. She never returned.

Everything was in chaos when she wasn't home by 6 and the police had already been called. When they'd arrived they asked if there had been any ransom calls, at that very moment the phone started ringing. Alison's mother was too hysterical to be able to answer, and her father was trying to calm his wife, so she had to pick up the phone herself.

'Hello?' She'd asked, scared for what would be on the other end of the line.

'Alison, help me please Alison. I'm scared, I'm so scared.' Her sister's terrified voice had her frozen in place. She tried to calm her sister down when Amy suddenly screamed. 'Amy! Amy are you still there?' Her own frantic voice was hoarse with fear.

'If you ever want to see your precious little sister again, I suggest you bring a million dollars to the park by sundown tomorrow.'

'HELP ME ALISON, PLEASE!' Her sister screamed one last time.

She couldn't remember how long she'd stood there, listening to the dial tone of the phone that was still pressed against her ear. Her sister's screams still echoing through her head.

The police had been looking for her all night and day, but by 4 o'clock her father went to the bank to get the money. They were rich enough to pay, and he wouldn't let his daughter die because of money. When her father had returned he looked pale and worn out, just like her mother had been looking sitting on the couch with a picture of her sister in her hands. None of them had slept, even though they'd all tried.

They had been called one more time at around 3 in the morning. Alison had picked up again, her hands trembling with fear of what she might hear now. The police were monitoring the call, just like they had been doing he first time, however it didn't help her to calm down at all. This time the call started with her sister's whimpers. 'Amy?' Alison asked softly. 'Alison,' her sister breathed, she could hear the tears in her sister's voice. 'Alison please help me, they're going to kill me. Please…please..' Her sister's sobs were too much for Alison to handle and a tear ran down her cheek. 'You'll be fine sweetie, I promise.' This seemed to stop her sobs a little, though she was still whimpering softly.

'Put the money on the third bench on the right, next to the big oak tree. You'll sister will be sent home the moment we see the money.' The loud male voice had startled her after her sister's soft voice and she was frozen in place for a moment. Suddenly a loud scream on the other end of the line made her jump. 'No please don't! Please don't!' Her sister was sobbing again. 'What the hell are you doing to her! You will get your money, just leave my sister the hell alone!' Alison was yelling at this point, but it was no use, the line was dead again.

As Alison entered the park she felt eyes on her the whole time. She wasn't sure if it were the police she was feeling or the kidnappers, but she knew one thing for sure, she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. She placed the bag of money beneath the third bench and started walking away again. The park was mostly deserted, except for the occasional jogger or mother with children. She smiled at the people she came across, or at least tried to. When she was out of the park she actually ran home as fast as she could. Hoping for a warm welcome with her sister outside wanting a hug from her, she walked up to the house. It was quiet, which gave her a strange feeling. She felt her stomach tighten as she opened the door and walked into the living room. She gasped at the sight before her.

Her father was holding her crying mother in his lap. They were sitting on the couch staring at the coffee table. There were officers standing behind them, and next to them. Three were blocking her view of the coffee table, discussing something with a sad look on their faces. She walked towards the table slowly, scared of what she might find. As the officers turned to look at her see caught just a glimpse of the table. She backed away against the wall instantly. Slowly lowering herself on the floor she sobbed. The sight on the coffee table had been horrifying. It was her sister, but it also wasn't. She had too many bruises and cuts to be seen as Amy, but it was her anyway. She was pale and too still to be alive. Her dearest sister was dead. She would never laugh again, never tell Alison her secrets or ask a boy to come over and have dinner with them. She would never light up her mood when she needed it, or make her mad for some stupid reason.

After some time, it could've been minutes or hours, she wasn't sure, she stopped sobbing. She got herself out of the house and went to the backyard. One of the officers followed her and asked her if she was alright. 'How can she be dead? We paid, didn't we? Why did they kill her anyway?' The officer couldn't answer that question, and he couldn't comfort her so he soon went back inside. She lied down on the grass and made herself as small as she could. The wet grass felt good against her arms and face, she was cold but couldn't care less about that. She closed her eyes and sighed. She never meant to fall asleep outside, but everything just had been too much and she was exhausted.

That night she dreamt of angels again, only these angels weren't good, like they had been before. They were white but with a dark look in their eyes. They also hadn't come down from the clouds, instead they'd climbed out of the ground. First it seemed like the angels didn't change anything, until they spotted a guy who was holding a gun against a woman's head. They froze at the sight and then suddenly sped towards the man. The man screamed and hit all around him, but never touched anything, instead he fell to the ground and shot himself.

When Alison woke up in her bed the next morning she knew what she had to do. She would become an angel, just not the nice kind. She would become the Angel of Death, who would bring death to the killers of her sister. At the time she had no idea how she was going to do it, or when, she just knew one day she would. She could be patient, wait ten years, if one day she would look in the eyes of the killers and see them die.

In almost ten years she had done a lot. She found out who had kidnapped her sister, what he did and how she could get to him. She even had a plan which she would use to kill him, and all that had been ruined. She was starting to remember everything again. First everything had been dark, and she hadn't been able to feel anything, but now slowly memories started flooding in again. The plan, the ball, the saints, everything. The moment she had been half conscious in the car she knew she had to live. Pavlov wasn't dead yet, her mission wasn't yet accomplished. She could die after he was dead, not before.

All of a sudden she felt a burning in her left elbow. It crept through her arm slowly, making it's way all around her body. Her eyes shot open and she found herself sitting upright in a hospital bed. She was trying to focus when a voice reached her, 'Take off the wires and get out of bed. We need to leave, and fast.'

_**Hope you guys liked it! Please let me know..**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the twins, or any other character from the boondock saints. I do own Alison, her sister, parents and Pavlov, even though I loathe the guy._**

**_Author's note: Thankyou NewMexicoeWine for the review. I have to admit when I read it I actually started glowing! I really appreciate you taking the time to review. And of course I appreciate the time everyone takes to read my story! I have been very busy lately, but I try to work on the story as much as I can. Thankyou for reading once more, and please review!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Love,_**

**_EvilGirlLovesWriting_**

Chapter 4: Early wake up call

'Take off the wires and get out of bed. We need to leave, and fast.' The voice had a calm insistency to it that made her do exactly as it said. When she finally was able to focus she saw a man with brown hair aiming a gun at a doctor. 'Are you ready to leave?' He asked, keeping an eye on the doctor. She didn't know what to answer. Who was this guy? And why was he aiming a gun at the doctor?

'The police will be here shortly, you don't have to worry.' The doctor said to her when he caught her eye. The man hit him against his head with the gun, he fell to the floor unconscious. He turned to her, 'Ready?' he asked again. She nodded this time. She decided it didn't really matter who this guy was, if he could get her out of here. The police were coming and it wasn't smart for her to talk to them. She had been trying to avoid any police contact since her parents' death, particularly because some revenge seeking person and the police wouldn't be the best combination. She also had the faintest idea she'd done something illegal which was the reason she was in the hospital in the first place, so she didn't have much of a choice but to follow her instincts which yelled _run._

Her memories were jumbled and she couldn't make out all of them, she just knew she had to get the hell out of here. The man opened the door and looked down the hallway, no one was coming. He gestured for her to follow him and she did. She looked down at her clothes and saw she was wearing a hospital robe, she hoped it was closed on her back but didn't have time to check as the man started walking faster. She heard the police before she saw them, they always had a certain way of speaking which could be recognized wherever you were, at least she thought so.

They walked right past them and she held her breath the entire time. Luckily they had no idea what she looked like which meant she could keep on walking without a problem. When they passed the reception they were stopped however.

'Hey! Wait a minute! You can't leave!' The man and her both looked back to see the police turning around at the commotion. They might've walked right past them before, but they weren't stupid and now understood that there was something going on. The man grabbed her arm and started running, she didn't have a choice but to follow him. Not that she minded, everything was better than being caught by the police at the moment, even if this guy was here to kidnap her, though she couldn't think of a reason he would.

There was a faint pull at her side as she ran but she just ignored it. The man unlocked a black sedan and got in, she did the same and put her seatbelt on in an automatic gesture. He started the car and drove off, leaving the police staring after them. She saw how one grabbed his walkie-talkie and probably called for back-up. She cursed softly at this sight and looked at the man beside her.

'Who are you?' she finally asked, starting to wonder now that they weren't running anymore. 'Agent Paul Smecker.' He kept his eyes on the road while saying it, but didn't miss her stiffening figure. 'Agent?' she asked wearily. He just shrugged, 'Not anymore I guess. It's just a habit to introduce myself like that.' He cast her a small smile and then returned his eyes to the road again.

'I have been working for the boys for a while already and have given up my title as 'agent' to be able to help them more.' She frowned at that. Boys? Who was he…? Then everything flooded back at once. Somehow from the moment she woke up, up and until now, she hadn't been able to remember the events from earlier in the evening at all. She looked at her shoulder and saw the bandages that probably were around her side as well. Well that explained the twinge in her side while running, she thought sarcastically.

Suddenly she felt exhausted and she put her head back against the headrest. 'I'm sorry,' Paul said frowning. She looked at him with confusion, 'For what?' she asked. He smiled wryly. 'I told the doctor to give you something so you would wake up. He told me however you would feel exhausted after about ten minutes.' She laughed humorlessly. 'Don't worry, I'll be fine.' She closed her eyes, surrendering to sleep when she heard a faint voice ask her something. 'Yeah, I'd like to meet them..' she answered. Then she fell asleep not worrying about anything because this man worked with the saints. She couldn't understand the trust she felt towards the boys, she never trusted anyone, let alone this fast, but somewhere she didn't mind it. It made her feel safe.

'So she is safe?' Murphy's voice sounded tired from the other line of the phone. Paul nodded but soon figured out Murphy couldn't see him. 'Yes she is. She is still sleeping now.' Murphy's relieved sigh made Paul smile a little. He never had known Murphy like this, and even though Murphy would just say it was because he shot her, Paul knew better. 'Can I talk to your father please?' He asked. Murphy and Connor were great boys and did great jobs, but they were also a bit reckless sometimes. Especially when they were emotionally involved in things.

He heard Murphy scoff but soon heard Noah greet him. 'Good morning Noah.' He first said then he immediately continued. 'I think we've lost them. They were keeping up with us until I went downtown and took a few side streets.' Noah grunted approvingly, 'That's great. Ye should steal a car, that way they won't be able to trace ye anymore.'

Paul looked around the parking lot, nothing stood out which was good. It meant he could choose any one of these cars, most would probably not even be reported stolen. 'I'll be coming your way then.' He was about to hang up when Noah stopped him. 'How's the lass?' He asked. Paul sighed at that question. 'She's been sleeping ever since we left the hospital. I stopped at a motel so she wouldn't have to sleep in the car, but there's been no change. The doctor said she could be asleep for the next couple of days, so I wouldn't expect too much.' Noah sighed. 'Aye, we'll see ye soon then.'

Paul put the phone down and walked back to the room he'd checked into yesterday. The girl was still in bed. He'd laid her down under the covers not wanting her to catch a cold. He pulled the covers away and looked her over. This morning he'd gone out early to buy her some clothes, anything would be better than the hospital gown, that was just too suspicious. He had guessed her size and went shopping. He found a dark blue sweater and sweatpants. After returning to the room he had taken off the hospital robe and had put on the clothes. He looked at her figure as little as possible, but saw enough to know that she had a good figure.

The sweater was too big but the sweatpants fit pretty well. He had also inspected her stitches, and found that the ones on her side had dried blood on them, probably from when they had been running the day before. He'd taken a towel and cleaned most of the blood away, he was pretty sure the boys would do a more careful job with that, they had had so many wounds they knew how to treat them better than a doctor did. After that he'd put her under the covers again.

Now he opened the door and went back to pick her up. With her in his arms he walked outside to the parking lot, they had been able to get a room on the first floor, which was convenient considering he had to carry her the whole way. He put her in the backseat of an old buick, buckling her up, and walked back to the room to get his stuff. He grabbed the bag with her dress in it and his own bag and then closed the door behind him. He returned the key and got into the car. Being an agent he had learned ways to steal a car which at the time he had laughed at, but now they came in handy. She was lying peacefully on the backseat and he smiled at the innocent sight. He had to admit she was quite beautiful, he did understand the attraction the boys felt for her. On the other hand he was afraid she could be dangerous for them. If they fell in love with, well anyone at all really, it could work heavily against them. Of course he wanted the boys to be happy, they had become like family to him, but he also didn't want to see an innocent girl hurt. With this thought in mind he drove off to the twins' apartment.

After the phone call they received from Paul, Murphy finally found it acceptable for him to catch up on some sleep. He had been awake for over 27 hours now and he started to feel it. He walked over to his bed and had fell on top of it with full force, within a few seconds he was in a deep dreamless sleep.

Connor leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes as well. He had been able to catch some sleep overnight, but not nearly enough. He was about to drift off when he heard someone taking a seat on the couch. He felt Da's eyes on him and looked up. 'Before ye ask, I don't know.' He answered before Da even had a question ready. Da frowned, 'How'd ye know what I was gonna ask?' Connor shrugged 'I guess because I've been asking meself the exact same thing.' Da nodded, understanding.

'I don't know why we care so much. It's just that she's special somehow. Something about her is different.' Da nodded again, waiting for Connor to finish. 'On top of that Murph shot'er, which makes him worry 'bout her even more, and, well, it makes me worry too.' He sighed. 'There is just something about'er.' Da nodded one last time. 'I haven't met'er yet, but I think it's time to.'

Connor smiled at the thought of her being with them in a minute, where they could keep an eye on her and see for themselves if she was safe or not. He drifted off into a dreamless sleep as well, only to be woken an hour later by the doorbell.

The moment the doorbell rang Murphy was up on his feet. He practically ran to the living room and woke his brother up, who was somehow still sleeping. They went downstairs together to open the door for Paul and the girl. When they only saw Paul waiting they frowned. 'She's in the car.' Was the only thing he said and they were off. It was strange how badly they wanted to see that she was ok, considering they knew less than nothing about her, but that didn't take away the fact that they still wanted to. Connor opened the door and they saw her spread out over the backseat, breathing slowly, innocently. They felt a certain awe looking at her sleeping like this. The twins exchanged a glance and then Murphy picked her up in his arms and carried her upstairs.

Their apartment had one large bedroom for the twins, with two single beds and a dresser. The living room had another bed, a king sized, for Noah, the twins put her in there. They wanted to be able to keep an eye on her. They talked a bit with Paul, asking him questions, but he didn't have a lot of answers. He didn't know anything more than they did, which annoyed them more than it should.

The next three days the twins took care of her wounds. They unwrapped the bandages and cleaned the stitches with alcohol. After that they would wrap new bandages around them so there would be no chance of infection. They stayed with her, hoping she would soon wake up, but to no avail. She just kept her eyes closed, no sound coming from her except a faint snore which quickly became a sound they grew used to. Paul had come to visit a few times, informing on her situation, but soon left after hearing there had been no changes.

After those three days the boys were getting anxious. 'Why isn't she up yet? Shouldn't she be fucking awake already?' Murphy asked his Da. He shook his head, 'I don't know lad, I don't know. Paul said she could be under for a few days, there was no specific time she would wake up.' Connor cursed.

'Boys, ye should get some sleep.' They started to protest but he cut them off. 'Ye've been awake for over 34 hours now, ye won't be of any help if she wakes up now.' They glared at that. 'He's right.' Connor said. 'Ye're getting cranky Murph.' This made Murphy glare at him. 'Ye're one to talk.' Soon they were ready to jump each other, but Da stopped them. 'Boys!' was the only thing he said, and they went to bed reluctantly. The fact that they hadn't seen their father for so long might've contributed to the obedience they showed him, but they also knew that their Da wasn't someone you wanted to cross.

It was dark around her, and she couldn't feel a thing. She couldn't even move, which was getting pretty annoying. At a few moments she thought she heard some voices, but she couldn't make them out. They sounded caring, which was weird because she had no one left who cared about her anymore. It got even more frustrating she couldn't move when the voices became clearer. She heard the Irish accents and knew immediately who they were. She still had no idea where she was, but she just hoped she would find out soon.

Her moments of clarity, and just utter darkness became more irregular. Until finally she felt the darkness lift slowly. The first thing she noticed was that she could move again, she didn't dare however, not sure how long it would last. Instead she first tried to open her eyes, closing them against the piercing light immediately. One thing was for sure, it was day time. She opened her eyes again, more slowly this time, letting her eyes adjust to the light. She soon saw where the light came from, the window that was situated behind her had it's curtains drawn but a small streak of light still reached her.

She focused on the things she could see without moving, which wasn't much. She thought she could see a kitchen at her left, and a door at her right, though she wasn't sure. Finally she dared to sit up, wincing at the pain it caused in her side and shoulder. She hissed softly while sitting upright, and tried to divert her attention away from the pain by taking a look around.

She was in a king sized bed in, what she guessed was, the living room. To the right side of the bed was a bookcase against the wall with about 5 books, of which she couldn't read the backs. Next to the bookcase was a door, probably leading to another room. There was another door on the other side of the same wall. Between the doors was a small TV with a glass coffee table in front of it, and a shabby couch behind that. Next to the couch was a leather chair which was occupied by an older man. She guessed he was somewhere in his 60's but she couldn't be sure. His hair and beard were white and his eyes were friendly, and looking at her patiently. She just sat there staring at him for some time before opening her mouth.

She closed it again. She had so many questions running trough her mind, but knew that she couldn't all ask them at once. The most important would have to come first, even though she wanted to know the answers to the other questions she had a lot more. There was only one place to start however.

'Where am I?'

'South Boston.' He said, the same Irish accent in his voice the saints had. 'Paul brought ye here so the boys could keep an eye on ye.' She looked confused and the man stood up. He came her way and sat down on the side of the bed with his hand extended towards her. 'The name's Noah Mcmanus, I'm the lads' Da.' She knew enough of the Irish language to know what that meant, and now that she looked more closely she could see the resemblance. She took his hand and shook it, smiling at him. 'Alison.' She left her last name out, not sure which one to use. She knew she could trust him, if he was the saints' father, but on the other hand she only just met the saints themselves, so why should she trust any of them.

She stretched her neck, wincing at the pain that returned in her shoulder. 'How long have I been..' she hesitated at what word to use, when finally just settling with 'asleep'. Noah got up and smiled down at her. 'About three days now.' Her eyes widened at that, furrowing her eyebrows she wondered what the hell had happened that she had been asleep for three days straight? She remembered everything of the attack of the Russians, and the saints bringing her to safety, but after that it was all a bit fuzzy. She knew what she needed to calm down, and remember more.

'Can I please take a shower?' She asked. Noah smiled at her and nodded, 'Aye, of course. The bathroom is through that door.' He pointed at the second door on her right. She smiled back at him and got up from the bed. She looked down at her outfit and frowned, she was pretty sure she hadn't dressed herself like this. Noah caught her questioning gaze and smiled reassuringly. 'Paul changed ye into these clothes so ye didn't have to arrive in a hospital robe.' She felt a bit better at that. The thought of one of the boys, or worse two, changing her into other clothes was just a bit too much. Suddenly she realized she didn't even have clothes to change in after her shower. Again Noah caught her look and smiled again. 'I'll grab some things from the boys' dresser for ye love.' He left to through the first door and returned with a pile of clothing quickly. She thanked him and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Slowly losing her clothing she noticed she wasn't wearing a bra, which wasn't surprising when she remembered what Noah had said. Paul probably thought it was a bit too much to put her bra back on, she sighed gratefully, she would've thought it too much as well. When she got rid of everything she looked in the mirror above the sink at her wounds. She unwrapped the bandages around them and examined them closely. They looked clean, which could only mean they had been cleaned. She hadn't been in any shape to clean it herself so that meant, probably, that the boys had done it. She blushed at the thought but had to smile anyway. The thought of them taking care of her like this felt good, the thought of anyone taking care of her like this felt good, and so she couldn't stop smiling while getting into the shower. The water was cold but it didn't matter to her anymore. She marveled at the feeling the shower brought her. She'd always loved taking a shower, feeling the water ridding your skin of filth. If she could she would take at least two showers a day.

While showering she started remembering the things that had happened after the boys had brought her to the hospital. She remembered how Paul had technically kidnapped them, or at least she was pretty sure the police would see it that way. That made her feel guilty, she might be the reason he would be in trouble. On the other hand, he was working with the saints so he probably knew how to stay out of trouble. Feeling reassured with that thought she cut the water off after about 15 minutes. She didn't want to take too long a shower. That mentality probably originated from her childhood, when her father always told her she used up too much water. She smiled at the memory and started drying herself off using a towel from the rack beside the shower.

She looked through the pile of clothes Noah had given her. There was a black shirt and grey sweatpants socks and boxers. She had to blush again at that but shrugged it off, she didn't have any underwear with her and she couldn't wear the sweatpants completely naked underneath so she would just have to deal with it. She still had no bra but decided to live without it for some time, she should be able to. The shirt was a bit too big, but she didn't mind, it felt fresh and clean and she loved it. It smelled a bit spicy, and she noticed a faint smell of cigarette smoke too, it smelled delicious all together. Her damp hair would dry by itself she decided and opened the door to the living room again. She had put the clothes she had been wearing before in the laundry, hoping that wouldn't be a problem.

The moment she saw the kitchen her stomach began to growl. A soft chuckle made her look up at Noah, who was reading the newspaper in the leather chair again. She felt herself blush, but she couldn't deny the feeling of hunger. 'Would you mind if I made something to eat?' She asked him. He shook his head, 'Na, but I wouldn't be too sure that there is anything to cook with.' She shrugged and made her way to the kitchen.

She'd thought he had just been exaggerating, but she really couldn't find much. After examining every cupboard carefully she found some macaroni, two slices of cheese and 3 tomatoes. Other things she found had expired weeks ago, or couldn't be used. She'd rolled her eyes when she opened the refrigerator. There was plenty of beer in it, just not much of anything else.

Taking a look at what she had she decided to just try and make something of it. She took a large pot and cleaned it thoroughly, after which she filled it with water. Her shoulder was hurting, but she was hungry enough that she could ignore the pain. She used the tomatoes to prepare the sauce with, it wasn't a lot but better than nothing. She mixed the cheese with the macaroni and started mixing it with the sauce.

After some time she felt her neck hairs rise, someone was watching her. She turned around and found the two boys who had saved her life staring at her wide eyed. She smiled at them and heard Noah chuckle. This was going to be interesting.

_**Hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you think! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the original boondock saints movie. I do however own the first and second DVD, which makes me smile everytime. Ow and I own Alison, Pavlov and stuff.**_

_**Author's note: I am so sorry that I'm updating this late. I have to admit I even ignored my school work today so I could update, but who cares! I have to admit that my German letter will not be the best though... Haha, ow well. Anyways I want to thank Ladyxdezi for the review! I was really happy with it! At least I know I'm not only writing for myself... Ok I hope you like this chapter and I will make up for the late update and put the next chapter up this weekend! Thankyou for everyone who takes the time to read my story, and please review and let me know what you think. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Love,**_

_**EvilGirlLovesWriting**_

Chapter 5: The beginning of something new

'W..wwhen, w..what, who? What the fuck is going on?' Murphy had a hard time getting anything useful out of his mouth, then again Connor couldn't even utter a word. They had just woken up and had wanted to check on the girl. When they entered the living room however, they found the bed empty, and then suddenly smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen. The moment they looked up they felt overtaken by complete surprise.

The girl was standing in front of the stove wearing one of Murphy's black shirts and Connor's sweatpants, they had to keep themselves from thinking what she was wearing underneath those. She was working on something to eat, that much they could smell, they just still couldn't believe what they were seeing. Her hair was damp which indicated she had just taken a shower. The way she was casually standing there made it look like she'd been awake all this time. She turned around and smiled when she saw them, until Murphy had uttered the words.

Now she was looking at them with confusion in her eyes, which was quickly replaced by understanding. Their Da beat her to explaining though. 'She woke up about an hour ago, I didn't want to wake ye boys.' The twins exchanged glances and then glared at their Da who continued reading his newspaper. Their attention was soon pulled back to the kitchen however when they heard a hiss coming from the girl.

'What's wrong?' Connor had found his voice again and made his way to the kitchen, followed closely by his brother. She was biting her lip and frowning, holding her shoulder with her other hand. 'Can you please put it on the counter?' She asked him. She seemed to hate the fact she needed help, but was soon smiling again as Connor did as asked. She turned off the stove and then finally turned around to face them. She waved awkwardly, not sure how to start a conversation. Luckily for her Murphy's curiosity took care of that.

'So ye just woke up?' He asked her. She nodded sheepishly. He grinned while shaking his head, 'I can't fucking believe it.' She frowned, 'What?' He laughed. 'Me and me brother have been staying with ye from the moment ye came in. Then we go to sleep for two hours and ye wake up.' She laughed at that, 'Sorry.' She said, though the wide grin she had on her face took away the effect of the apology. Murphy laughed still shaking his head.

She turned around and started looking for plates and cutlery. Connor found both and started getting the table ready so they could eat. He was hungry and he was pretty sure Murphy and Da were as well. Murphy helped him with getting the table ready while she was watching them, giggling at their help. 'So brother, I guess we'll finally find out what her name is then.' Murphy said while helping. Connor grinned at his brother, 'Aye, it has taken long enough.' They looked at each other and then at her, curiosity dominating their faces. She tried to suppress a smile but to no avail. She laughed. 'Alison.' She simply stated.

'Well, after all this waiting I'd been hoping on a more sophisticated name actually.' Connor said, mocking her. 'Aye, me too.' His brother replied. Her face fell and she was staring at them, hurt by their words. They were apologizing to her instantly, which made her grin at them. They finally realized she'd been playing them and they were staring at her in surprise. Noah's laugh coming from the couch made them laugh as well, and soon all of them were laughing out loud.

She had not had this kind of fun during dinner in years. After her sister died her parents never even smiled again, let alone laugh like this. The boys had taken a beer with dinner, she just had a glass of water. After they were done she started doing the dishes, soon getting help from Connor and Murphy who started bickering about where the plates should go. After they were done with that the boys had started asking her questions.

'What's yer favorite color?' Connor asked her. She laughed at the question but soon stopped when she saw he was serious. She thought about it for a while. 'Green, I guess.' She answered. Connor nodded and took a gulp of his beer. She was sitting on the bed against the headboard. Connor was sitting on the other side of the bed and Murphy was on the ground, one knee up with his arm balancing on it loosely. 'Like yer eyes.' He said then. She frowned, 'No, my eyes are blue.' The moment she said it something clicked in her memory and her eyes widened. She jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom to look into the mirror. She couldn't believe she'd missed it, but her eyes were indeed green, the same color they had been four nights ago. Of course her contacts hadn't been removed, she thought. Who could've known she was wearing any. The boys came up behind her looking concerned.

'What's wrong?' Murphy asked. She smiled but didn't answer. Instead she opened her eyes wide using her fingers and took her contact out with her other hand. The boys gasped at the sight, this was unexpected. She blinked a few times and then threw the contacts into the toilet, flushing it. She had no idea how long you could wear contacts, but she was pretty sure it wasn't four days. Her eyes didn't hurt however, which made her hope for the best. The boys were staring at her now, trying to wrap their minds around what she'd just done.

She made her way back to the bed and sat down again, they followed her lead and sat down like they had been sitting before, still staring at her. 'So, colored contacts?' Connor asked her. She smiled sheepishly and nodded. 'Yep.' The twins glanced at each other and back at her. 'Explain please..' he said. She took a deep breath and was about to, when the doorbell rang. Murphy cursed while getting up and making his way to the door. 'Who is it?' she asked. Connor grinned, 'The man who busted ye out of the hospital lass.' He said. She had to laugh at that, that's right she hadn't seen that guy yet.

The moment he set foot in the apartment he was staring at the girl, she was awake. Murphy came in behind him grinning from ear to ear. He had said there was no change in the situation and loved the fact Paul had believed him. Paul shook his head chuckling softly at the childish prank that had 'Murphy' written all over it. Then he smiled at the girl who was looking at him curiously, 'Nice to see you awake again.' He said.

'I don't know if you remember, but my name is Paul Smecker.' She smiled, 'Agent Smecker.' She corrected him which made him laugh, she remembered. 'I'm Alison.' She said with a smile. 'Well it's very nice to meet you Alison.' He said with a chuckle. 'So what have you boys figured out about her?' he asked the brothers. They grimaced, 'Not much. She's not really a talker.' Alison mock glared at them, knowing they were just teasing her. 'Well then, if you don't mind Alison, I'd like to ask you some questions.' Alison cocked her head to the side but nodded slowly.

'Do you have a last name?' She had to laugh at that inwardly. The first question he asks already pretty much had her whole life summarized. 'A few.' She answered honestly, which made Paul frown, 'A few?' she laughed bitterly at that. 'Yep.' 'Why?' he asked. 'Because it's easier that way.' She shrugged.

Murphy sighed from the ground, 'Can ye please tell us some more lass?' She grimaced but took a deep breath anyway. They had been there when she had threatened Pavlov, so they were entitled to know in a way. 'When I turned 18 my little sister got kidnapped. We got a call from her kidnappers who asked for a million dollars. My parents were pretty well off so they paid instantly, only to get their dear daughter's dead body sent home to them.' She could feel the brothers eyes on her, and she hated the way they would probably be looking at her right now, she didn't want pity. 'Let's just say I've been looking for those guys since that day, and found them. It was safer to work with different names, so I did.' She shrugged lightly at the fact but started fidgeting under the uncomfortable stares from everyone.

'So that was what ye were doing in the hotel room.' Connor breathed, just loud enough for her to hear. 'Yeah, I'd been planning revenge for quite some time now, and well, it failed.' She laughed at that, but not because it was funny, it just helped her relieve some stress. Paul was contemplating what he'd just heard, not sure how to answer. 'Well that explains the gun she had.' Noah said with a grim look on his face.

'I'm sorry.' She'd said it before she could stop herself. She had suddenly realized that she might've saved that man's life by showing up. 'What the hell for?' Murphy asked her, confused. 'For ruining it for you, the whole killing thing.' The twins were about to protest but she stopped them. 'I mean seriously, if I hadn't been in the room you guys would've fucking killed him. He would be dead now, not alive hiding somewhere. It's fucking my own fault he's still alive!' She was getting more and more frustrated with herself. Murphy and Connor had moved next to her and were now trying to comfort her. She leaned against Murphy's chest, feeling Connor rubbing her shoulders for comfort. It was curious how safe she felt with these boys already, but she didn't mind at all.

'It's not fucking yer fault lass! We would've left that closet long before he would've even arrived anyway.' She didn't react. 'Connor really sucks at planning sometimes, and the closet was way too small. Really, next time I'll be making the plan.' She laughed at that, 'Yeah right, there is no fucking way ye'll ever get a plan done.' Connor told his brother. Murphy glared at him, 'I can make a plan!' 'Like hell ye can.' 'I can ye fucking..'

'Okay stop it boys.' They stopped immediately. She was laughing again and that made them forget about their fight anyway. Suddenly she looked up at Paul with questioning eyes. 'My apartment is on one of my other names, I mean another name than the one I used to introduce myself to Pavlov. Do you think I could swing by and grab some stuff, or that they would've found it already.' She herself wasn't sure, and Paul having an agent probably had more knowledge about these things. Paul thought about that for a minute. 'I'm not sure, but I doubt they would be there. Russians aren't really known for their intelligence.' This lightened her mood even more.

'Great! Then I'm going!' She jumped off the bed but was pulled back by her arm. 'Where do ye think ye're going lass?' Murphy asked her. She turned around to face him. 'To my apartment.' She said, wondering why he asked. 'And what if they have found it?' She shrugged, 'I would turn around and come back?' it sounded more like a question than anything else, while saying it she had seen it wasn't the brightest idea. He scoffed, 'Aye.' He waited a moment, eyebrows raised. 'No.' He shook his head at the last word. 'He's right lass. Ye can't go back alone. We'll be coming with ye.' She stared at Connor for a while but then a wide grin crossed her face, 'Ok, let's go!'

The car ride took about fifteen minutes. In those fifteen minutes Connor and Murphy had had six disagreements with which they needed her help. The boys' bickering was funny to listen to because they threw the most ridiculous insults in there. She heard Connor call Murphy a _wab, gowl, Ugly mug _and more, while Murphy retaliated with some things she couldn't understand. When they finally had stopped fighting she started to ask them what it all meant, but then the car stopped. They were at her appartment. She made a mental note to herself to ask what the insults had meant and then got out of the car.

The apartment had been empty, no signs of any Russians hanging around. She sighed, relieved that she wouldn't have to worry about them, yet. She took a bag from her closet, wondering what had happened to the bag she'd left in the hotel. Probably been picked up and thrown away or something, she didn't mind, there hadn't been anything in it other than some clothes she had used to mask her gun. She threw a few clothes in and a picture of her and her family. Then she started looking for her guns. She had two and found them in the air vent, exactly where she'd left them. The brothers had looked at her when she put them in the bag, eyebrows raised, but she just ignored them making her way to the bathroom. She took some other stuff from there and then started looking for her money. She always kept a stack hidden, in case something happened and she couldn't use her credit card, which seemed the case right now. When she found it and put it in the bag she heard Murphy mutter something. 'What?' She asked him. He just shook his head and smiled, 'Ye sure seem ready for a crisis lass, that's all.' She laughed at that, 'Yeah, I guess so.' The statement made her feel weird, lonely in a way. She knew it wasn't normal to live the way she did, but she always ignored it. She sighed and grabbed a few books she could read if she ever got bored. She didn't think she would with the twins around, but you can never be too sure.

She told the boys she'd be right back and went back to her closet to look for something to wear. She took some denim jeans, a dark red blouse and some underwear to her bathroom and changed. She had chosen to wear a sports bra because she was pretty sure the boys would want to take care of her wounds again, and this would be less embarrassing than some high class lingerie. She chucked the boys' clothes she had been wearing before into the bag as well. She was ready to leave, and after glancing at her apartment one last time to say goodbye, they left.

She had had many apartments in the past, but she had lived longest in this one. It had been a great place to live with no curious neighbors or anything like that. The moment she set foot in the apartment she'd known it was hers. Leaving it now was sad, but the thought of living with the boys was compensation enough for now. She wondered how long she would live with them. At least until the Russians were dead, she knew that much, but what would she do when that happens? Where would she go? Live a normal life? Could she even do that? She really had no idea what she was going to do, but quickly decided it wasn't important yet. Pavlov was still alive, after he's dead she'll just see what happens.

It was already dark outside and the street lights made it look almost dangerous. She laughed at the thought, knowing that the guys she was with right now would probably form a bigger danger than anyone else who decided to wander these streets. They drove off quietly, on their way back home. She smiled at that word. She hasn't been able to call anything _home _anymore since the day her parents died, which wasn't long after her sister's death. The bickering the boys were doing in the front of the car made her smile even more. It felt like a real family with twin brothers that couldn't stop fighting. She had just met them, and still, she already cared about them.

'Is there somewhere we can still buy food?' She asked Connor, not knowing the neighborhood that they were driving into now all too well. 'Why?' he asked. She laughed, 'Well, normal people need food to survive.' Murphy looked back at her with a grin plastered on his face. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight. 'And what if we aren't normal?' she stuck her tongue out at him, being just as childish as he had been. 'If ye wanna starve, have fun.' she said, mimicking their accent. He stared at her for a while but then started laughing. Connor stopped the car in front of a convenience store a few seconds later. 'They don't have everything, but enough I hope.' He said.

She nodded and got out of the car. She was pretty sure that after making dinner with the little they'd had in the cupboards, she would survive making meals with what they had here. She entered and smiled at the store clerk, who eyed her with an interest that made her feel a bit uncomfortable. Luckily when the twins followed her he stopped eyeing her immediately. She had to laugh softly at that. 'What's so funny?' Murphy whispered over her right shoulder. She jumped at the sudden question, and could only just stop herself from hitting him right in the face. They both froze at the movement, her fist just inches away from his eye. It had healed. She noticed it only then, remembering that he'd had a black eye after getting into a fight with one of the Russians. 'I'm sorry…' She whispered and then started looking around for things she might need. She would do everything except look in his direction for the next hour, at least that's what she told herself.

Her paranoia had been a copy of Pavlov's. She had been trying to get into his head for years to find out what his strategies were, where he went, when he thought he needed help etc. The only problem with trying to get into someone's mind is that you copy certain things without even knowing it. Like the paranoia. Wherever she went, she always tried to find the quickest and nearest exit in case something would go wrong. She checked if she still had her gun at least three times a day, and she almost never goes anywhere without it. The truth was she hated it, she hated to have to look around her all the time to make sure nothing is wrong. She hated to not trust people, and keep the ones she trusted far enough away so she wouldn't tell them everything. Of course the paranoia has saved her life several times, but what is a life when you have no one to confide in, or to go to when you need help. She looked at the end of the aisle she was in, at the boys staring at a pack of rice not sure if she would need it or not. Would it be the same with them as it has been with everyone she ever met. Will they end up the same?

Before her sister had died she'd had hundreds of friends. She talked to them about everything, because there just wasn't anything really exciting going on in her life. Afterwards however she stopped seeing them. She stopped talking to them, and altogether stopped trusting. Everyone she met from that point on was dangerous. If they weren't a danger to her, she would be to them. When her parents died she dropped everything from her previous life, except her first name and her memories. She changed her last name and started doing research on her sister's murder. She had always been good with computers, knowing how to hack and stuff. She always has wanted to do something in the ICT but never got the chance. Hacking the police files was easy though, and so she could find anything she needed. She had inherited more than enough money from her parents using it to get fake ID's, apartments, guns and the basics of course.

Even though she had enough money for the rest of her life, she wanted to work. She wanted to have something to do when she couldn't research, so she started working as a secretary at a law firm. She liked the idea of seeing people get locked up after doing something horrible, it reminded her of her purpose and gave her a feeling she was doing the right thing by going after him. She made friends there, or what other people would call friends. She discussed thousands of things with them, all lies. She never told anyone of them a single thing about her past, it could only endanger her plan or endanger her friends.

Suddenly she felt nauseous. Would it endanger these boys as well? They were the saints, but the Russians, if they ever found out that she was hiding with the saints. They would all be dead. She shuddered at the idea and tried to calm herself enough to resume shopping.

After she had everything she would need for breakfast, lunch and dinner she walked back to the boys who were still looking at the same rice pack. 'Guys, I'm ready.' She told them, and they turned around to get her basket from her. She still didn't look at Murphy, feeling embarrassed and scared of his reaction. She had just almost hit him, she would've been mad if anyone had done that to her.

The boys paid, but when she started to protest they stopped her. 'Ye're making dinner for us lass, we can't let ye pay.' Murphy said, which gave her enough courage to smile at him, though she still didn't look him in the eye. They walked outside and got into the car. When they arrived back at the apartment she took the stuff with her, but the boys immediately took everything from her when they were outside the car. She felt annoyed in a way, she was perfectly capable of carrying the things herself, even though she had an injured shoulder, but she also knew they only meant well so she let it slide.

Right before entering the apartment Murphy stopped her by grabbing her arm. Connor was already inside, probably putting everything on the table. She swallowed, waiting for Murphy to get mad at her, yell at her or whatever. He didn't however. 'What's wrong lass?' He asked instead. She felt confused and glanced at him to read his expression. 'What do you mean what's wrong?' She asked. He frowned. 'Ye haven't looked at me since what happened in the store.' She looked down at her feet. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to. It's just that…' How was she going to explain that it was an instinct reaction, wasn't it weird to have such an instinct reaction. 'Ye didn't do it on purpose. I get that. Don't worry love, I'm not mad at ye.' Finally she dared to look him straight in the eye. He seemed to know exactly what had been eating at her, and he knew how to stop her from feeling bad. She smiled at him and nodded, 'Thanks.' She said and then turned around to enter the apartment.

The fact that he wasn't mad wasn't the thing that had caught her attention at first though. There was another word in that sentence that did the trick. _Love. _She swallowed. Why did she think it sounded so good coming from that guy? She just met him. But still, she couldn't ignore the speeding the word had caused in her heartbeat.

_**I hope you liked it! Please review! Like I said the next chapter will be online before midnight on Sunday!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the original boondock saints.**_

_**Author's note: Hi everyone! So like I promised the next chapter. I hope you guys like it! Please let me know what you think! **_

**Ever Better: _Thankyou for your review! I just wanted to say that I added the drive to the appartment, I hope it's ok like this. I also want to let you know I'm trying to keep your thoughts in mind when I'm writing! Thankyou again for reviewing!_**

**_I guess that's all I've got to say for now! Thankyou everyone who takes the time to read my story, and enjoy this chapter!_**

**_Love,_**

**_EvilGirlLovesWriting_**

Chapter 6: Church bells ring and faith is set

Alison's life has always been hectic, even before her sister's death, and the past few days had been the most relaxing days ever. She fell into a routine she loved. She got up early and made breakfast for everyone, after they'd eaten she would play card games with the boys and talk to them. They would all have lunch together and after that they would find something else to do. Of course she hated the fact she couldn't go out. She had never been a person that wanted to stay home all day, and the last five days she hadn't been allowed to get out of the house at all. 'To protect yer wounds.' Was the common argument the boys used when she wanted to go out. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold out being inside much longer so she decided that today she was not going to ask if she could leave, like she'd done before, but tell the boys that she wanted to go outside.

She decided this while getting out of the shower. She dried off and put her clothes on. While letting her hair hang loosely around her shoulders she got out of the bathroom. The boys were sitting on the couch, deep in thought, and their Da seemed to be waiting for an answer to a question he'd asked.

It's funny how easily you copy the ways of your roommates, like calling Noah 'Da'. Luckily he never seemed to mind. He reminded her of her father in a way, so the word came out as naturally as anything. The way he sat reading the newspaper made her think back to when her father did that, the way Da tasted the food from the pot when it smelled good reminded her of her father as well. The last few days had been the first time she had been able to think of her father in another way than how he had looked the day Amy died. It made her remember all the good times with her family, and cherish those memories more than anything. She also started to cherish every moment she had with this family, because it could all end just as suddenly as it had appeared. The idea of losing this family hurt, but she knew someday it would happen.

She shook the thought out of her head as quickly as it had appeared. Instead of thinking about it any longer she focused on the boys. 'What's going on?' She asked. The boys' heads snapped up at her voice, they hadn't noticed her coming out of the bathroom. Noah smiled at her. 'They aren't sure if they can leave ye alone tomorrow morning.' He explained. 'Da!' The boys exclaimed at the same time, sounding like two teenage twins. 'Well she is partly involved isn't she? Shouldn't we at least give her a choice then?' The boys glanced at each other and then at her.

She was still as confused as she had been the moment she got out of the bathroom, maybe even more. 'What?' She asked demanding an understandable explanation. The boys shared another glance and then sighed in defeat. 'Tomorrow is Sunday.' Connor explained. 'Normally we go to church on Sunday mornings.' Murphy nodded and continued, 'But we don't know if ye'll be alright alone.'

She stared at them stunned, then she narrowed her eyes. 'You do know I'm not a child right?' she asked them with annoyance in her voice. She couldn't believe these guys actually were afraid of leaving her home alone, as if she were five. 'Of course we do! It's just that, with everything that's happened and…' They tried to think of other reasons but couldn't. They were still trying to think of something when she got an idea of her own. 'Why don't I come with you?' They were the ones to stare now. 'Ye would like to come with us?' Murphy asked, 'To church?' Connor finished. She shrugged, 'Well, I've never been before but how boring can it be.'

The boys had to laugh at this and shook their heads quietly. 'Aye.' Murphy said. 'Ye can come.' She smiled at the thought of finally being able to leave this place. Go outside and breath fresh air. It wasn't bad inside, but after staring at the sky from the window for days made her want to go out again. She suddenly frowned, 'But what do I wear?' She asked. The boys laughed again, only louder than before. She looked at them confused, 'What?' They tried to stop laughing, but it took some time. 'It doesn't matter lass. Ye can wear what ye want.' Da answered for them. She nodded and thanked him, then turned to the boys and glared. They finally stopped laughing and looked guilty under her glare. 'Sorry love, we couldn't help it.' Connor said. Murphy just nodded. She kept glaring for some time, and then a smile spread on her lips and she was grinning again. 'You guys can make dinner tonight then.' She said, 'as punishment for making me feel bad.' She winked at the last part and jumped onto the bed with a book in her hands.

She hadn't had much time to read, but any time that she could fit in a few pages, she did. She liked the feeling of a book in her hands, and the smell of one. She read until she heard the boys going at it in the kitchen. She'd learned they weren't the best cooks, and if they were cooking together a fight was bound to happen. So when she heard them bickering already she snickered softly and put her book away again. She jumped of the bed and went to the kitchen to help the boys, who looked at her gratefully and apologized again. She could only smile.

In her whole life she never had been to church before. Her parents weren't religious and so she never had to. The only things she knew about Sunday mass was what her friends had told her in high school, which mostly was that they were boring. Her lack of experience with churches didn't make it easier not to gawk at everything she saw. The entrance existed out of two heavy wooden doors, that were almost always open so anyone who wanted could enter whenever they wanted, or so the boys told her. She had known churches were there for people in need, but she never thought they would always be 'in business' or whatever you could call it. The boys linked their arms through hers and pulled her along.

She had chosen to wear a white blouse and a pair of black trousers that morning and now found that it was exactly in the style of what everyone else was wearing. She heard Da follow after them while they were making their way into the church. She'd thought the outside had been beautiful, but the inside was gorgeous in comparison. There was a cross with a man hanging down from it in front of the church, she had enough knowledge to know that that was Jesus. That, however, was the only thing she knew. All the other figures on the stained glass were strangers to her.

They took a seat in the back row and all three of them leaned forward to pray. They whispered softly and she couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but while they were praying the priest, or what she thought was the priest, walked up to a stand in front of Jesus and started speaking.

'Welcome ladies and gentleman, to this fine day that god has granted us.' He bowed his head a bit at the word God, followed by everyone in the whole church. She followed their lead, but felt a bit uncomfortable. She felt like an intruder. An intruder into an environment that knew what they believed in, even though she couldn't. She stayed seated however, and didn't move until the boys motioned for her to get up. The priest was in the middle of another story, about the resurrection of Jesus, but she did what the boys said anyway. She saw them making their way to the front and kissing the feet of Jesus, it seemed like something so private that she had to look away. Da placed his hand on her lower back and guided her outside, they were soon followed by the twins.

'So what'd ye think?' Murphy asked her while lighting a cigarette. She smiled, 'It was… different.' She didn't want to offend him or Connor in any way, but she was afraid she'd just done exactly that. To her relief however Murphy had to chuckle. 'Boring?' his brother asked with a cigarette already in his mouth. She thought about that question for a minute, but then shook her head. 'No, it was interesting. There was just something…' She looked for the word but couldn't find anything fitting. 'Religious.' Da offered. She shrugged, 'Yeah I guess. I've never been a religious person, and to see all these people come together to believe, so to speak.' She shrugged again, 'It's amazing in a way.' The boys were looking at her with a certain awe. She couldn't quite understand why, but just let it slip.

'And I completely get the 'go to church' thing now.' She said with a grin. The boys laughed at that. 'Told ye ye'd get it.' Connor said. '

That morning she had talked to the boys about going to church. Not that she was complaining, but she was wondering why they wanted to go to church to do their praying instead of doing it at home. The boys had to think about it for a while but came with an adequate comparison for her to understand. They asked her why she went to the library if she wanted to read books, she told them it was because of the atmosphere. 'Aye and that's exactly as it is in church.' Connor had explained. She hadn't gotten it until being in church herself. All these people coming together indeed gave off a certain vibe that made you feel like you're one of them, even though it wasn't entirely true for her, even she had felt _that_. She could only imagine what it would feel like for actual religious people.

'Ye know Murph,' Connor started while we were heading back to their apartment. 'We haven't been to McGinty's for a while now.' Murphy nodded, 'Aye, ye're right. But what to do about the lass?' She rolled her eyes at Murphy's response. The twins had a annoying habit of speaking about her as if she weren't there, even if she was standing right next to them. 'We could bring'er home.' Connor offered. She stopped and scowled at them waiting for them to notice she had stopped. They both had the same mischievous glint in their eyes when they turned, but she didn't stop scowling. 'Now you listen to me McManus brothers.' She was pointing her finger in their direction and had their full attention. 'I am not going back.' She paused between every word for effect. 'Not if you are not going home. I am perfectly capable of walking around a few more hours. My wounds have healed by now so I'm fucking coming with you.' The boys glanced at each other and then grinned, 'We hoped ye'd say that.' They exclaimed together the way only twins can and threw their arms around her.

Da was taking them in with an amused look on his face, but he soon excused himself and walked back to the apartment on his own. The boys turned her around and while they were walking in the opposite direction of the apartment they both lit up a cigarette. She had smoked in the past a few times, but never really liked the taste of it herself. She only did it to calm down once in a while, when she really needed to. However she loved the smell of cigarette smoke, and was marveling in it while walking in between the boys. She thought back to what she'd just said, in a way it sounded really clingy, like she didn't want to leave their sides. The boys didn't seem to mind however, which made it less humiliating. It was true actually. She didn't _want_ to leave their sides, not when they were so comfortable.

She had been with them day and night from the moment she got shot. Sleeping in between them in the bed in the living room, eating and playing games with them, and she loved it. First they had wanted to rotate the person who would sleep on the couch each night. She wouldn't have been in the rotation and so she didn't want that. She didn't like to be treated differently, for whatever reason. That's the reason she said that one of the brothers could sleep in the same bed as her, she wouldn't mind. Of course when one is allowed, the other one wants to as well and so they ended up sleeping in a double bed with three persons. It fit easily and she loved the boys' snores in her ears when they were asleep so they hadn't stopped with the ritual.

Now she sees how much she would miss the boys when they would be gone. She couldn't even leave them alone and go home with Da. Of course being outside had felt great and she just wanted to lengthen the time she had had outside, but that was only a minor factor. The fact that the boys wouldn't be with her had been the main problem. She mentally face-palmed herself for her stupidity of only noticing it now, now that it was already too late. If she would put a distance between them now by acting like she doesn't like them, they would know something was up. Plus she was pretty sure she wouldn't even be able to anymore. But she had to do something, she had to try to keep at least a small distance between them. She couldn't be this dependent on anyone, not when there was a chance of them leaving her.

While debating this she noticed a sign that said McGinty's coming up ahead. She looked at the boys' faces and saw their smiles when they saw the sign. This was a place with good memories for them, that much she could see.

She followed them inside, taking in everything that she saw because it was a place that they liked. 'Murphy! Connor!' a loud brassy Irish voice resounded through the bar. 'Ye're back! Where have ye been for fuck's sake?' The boys were standing in her line of vision, so she couldn't see the man that had said it. 'Sorry Cian, we had some things to take care of. ' Connor said greeting the man with a hug and pat on the back. 'And what could two pricks like ye be busy with?' Murphy gave him the finger, but was laughing at the same time which took away the effect big time. He turned around to her and pointed at the man. 'Don't mind him too much, he's just an annoying little prick himself.' Cian threw the rag he'd been cleaning with towards Murphy who caught it in a fluent motion. 'Ye're one to talk.' They all laughed together.

Finally the man turned to her and smiled. 'Hi, nice to meet ye dear. These boys been harassing ye?' She exaggerated a sigh and rolled her eyes. 'You wouldn't believe it.' She said with a grin. Suddenly she was grabbed by her hips and swung around, she shrieked. 'Murphy put me down!' She yelled, he chuckled and put her down on a bar stool next to the one Connor had sat down on, sitting himself down next to her. 'What's yer name dear?' Cian asked me with interest, putting three beer bottles in front of them.

The bar wasn't open yet, but she guessed it would open soon. 'Alison,' She said with a smile while taking a sip from her beer. She didn't hate the taste of beer, but always preferred something else, though right now it was delicious. Maybe the surroundings contributed to the taste though. He grinned at her and put away the last glass he'd been cleaning. 'Nice to meet ye Alison. Me name is Cian, I'm the owner of this place.' He sounded just a bit proud while gesturing around him. She nodded and looked around the bar once more. It was a very nice place, with a cozy feeling. She could see a jukebox in the far left corner and some singles on the wall. There were a few tables with red leather seats. She could picture the bar being full and could see the men and women drinking together, laughing, talking and having a good time. 'It's a nice place.' It seemed like she had complimented him personally, and he was glowing while cleaning the remaining part of the bar.

'Where's Doc?' Connor asked after taking a swig of his own beer. Cian shrugged, 'Somewhere in Ireland.' Connor nodded and Murphy was grinning, 'So the man finally went back home?' He asked, Cian smiled, 'Yeah. Me and me sis told him he should go back to Ma. We paid for his trip as a birthday present.' They were smiling now, remembering Doc probably. They talked some more about things and the bar slowly started to fill. She could hear all kinds of Irish accents. Some people had really heavy ones, others just a lilt, but she always felt completely safe because of it. That was just one of the things that the boys had sparked inside of her mind. The relation of an Irish accent and safety. Her mind told her not to relate those things, that it would be dangerous but she ignored it. Even if she would keep a small distance between her and the twins, that didn't mean it had to ruin her mood.

Finally Cian leaned over the counter and pulled her out of her dream world. 'So lass, tell me how ye met the boys.' He said. She thought about it a moment, how much could she say? But luckily Murphy had taken over from her. 'We were doing a job when we met her.' He said. She wondered how much Cian knew about the job of the boys, but shrugged it off and went back to watching people in the bar only half listening to what the men were saying beside her. There wasn't much interesting about what they were telling him, because she had lived through it herself, but eventually she heard something that made her heart actually stop.

Her head snapped up and she stared at Connor for a moment, not being able to say anything. His eyes were wide and when she looked at his brother she saw the same expression of complete shock. 'What did you just say?' She asked, not addressing one in particular. Her throat had closed and it sounded really weird, but the boys didn't dare to laugh. 'Lass,' Connor started, trying to think of something but she wouldn't let him. 'I can't believe this.' She said and threw her arms up in frustration. Her voice was back to normal and the words made the boys cringe. She jumped from the bar stool and went for the door, not even bothering to take her coat with her. She was too busy thinking about what Connor had just said. She felt tears prick in her eyes. How could they have done this?

**BDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDSBDS**

'What the fuck Connor, why the fuck did ye have to fucking say that!?' Murphy was up from his barstool as well. Furiously yelling at his brother. 'I'm sorry Murph, it just fucking slipped.' He took a large swig of his beer and slammed it down on the bar. 'I told ye we should've told her before!' He was yelling too now, not being able to understand how they could've not told her.

They had been having a normal conversation with their friend Cian when suddenly it had just slipped out. 'So she's living with ye?' Cian had asked with wide eyes. Connor had grinned and nodded. 'Murphy insisted after shooting her.' He had shrugged and then stopped his hand, which was holding the beer, midway to his mouth. He hadn't just actually said that right? But the look on Cian's face had been evidence enough. _Fuck. _They hadn't come around to telling Alison what Murphy had done yet, and too be honest they had wanted to wait a little longer before telling her. The thing he'd just said had two things that could backfire immediately. First of all the fact that Murphy shot her was out there now, and the possibility that she'd not heard it was minimal. Second of all the way he'd said it. It sounded as if Murphy had been feeling so guilty that he had wanted her to live with them for a while to lessen his own guilt. It sounded like he himself had had no part in wanting her to live with them at all, and that was a lie. It was true that Murphy had wanted to take care of her partly because he had shot her, but that wasn't the only reason. The fact that she had been special to both of them was true from the moment they saw her. Connor had wanted to take care of her as much as Murphy had, and right now it sounded like he never even wanted to have ever fucking met her.

He had glanced to his side and had seen Murphy's wide eyes and Alison's similar widened blue eyes. 'What did you just say?' Her voice had sounded weird, almost as if she had been restraining from yelling which probably wasn't too far off. 'Lass' he had started, trying to find something to say, but he had been too late. She had been shaking her head, as if to make him say that it wasn't true. That he had been joking, but he couldn't. He couldn't lie to her. 'I can't believe this.' She had said and she jumped off the barstool hurrying outside.

Then Murphy had looked at him furiously and after a cursing tirade had asked him why he'd done it.

They were sitting now both with their heads in their hands, not sure what to do. Being mad at his brother wouldn't help, Murphy knew that, even though it was hard. He had wanted to tell her himself, and now he couldn't. He also was afraid that she wouldn't want to see them ever again now. She'd had trust issues all her life, that's what she'd told them. She'd also said that with them it seemed like she never had any. She felt like she could trust them completely. They'd told her she could, that they would never betray her. Well this felt a hell of a lot like betraying her.

Cian leaned over the bar again. 'Connor, Murphy.' They boys looked up at him, with desperate looks in their eyes. Cian had never seen them like this before, and he knew he had to try and help. 'Ye should go look for her.' He said. Connor laughed humorlessly. 'She doesn't want to see us.' He said. Cian rolled his eyes. 'First of all, I'm sure that was just a 'spur of the moment' thing. Second of all, the streets of South Boston aren't exactly safe for a girl like her.' The boys looked at each other and got up immediately. Taking their and her coat with them. She had been able to fend Pavlov off when he had been holding a gun against her head, but they didn't know if she could also fend off the criminals of South Boston.

They walked through the streets determined to find her, looking around them to see if they could see a glimpse of her anywhere. They had no idea where to look but they both knew one thing, they had to find her. If they didn't and something would happen to her they would never forgive themselves.

_**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you think!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the original Boondock Saints movie. The only people I own are Alison, Pavlov and some of his workmen, Cian and that's it._**

**_Author's Note: Hi everyone! Man I can't wait to keep on writing! I have the general outline of chapter 8 and 9 already, but chapter 10 is the one I'm looking most forward to! Anyways here is chapter 7. I know that the last and this one might be a bit cheesy with her feeling betrayed and all, but I just liked the idea, sorry if you don't. I want to thank everyone who takes the time to read my story! _**

**_I hope you like it! Enjoy!_**

**_Love,_**

**_EvilGirlLovesWriting_**

Chapter 7: Losing and retrieving

Alison had always been good at keeping her temper in check, even when she was little she had been a remarkably calm student. Her parents and her teachers always complimented her on keeping calm in whatever situation arose. What they did not know however, was that keeping your temper in check comes with a price. Whenever Alison did lose her temper, she lost it good.

One time in junior high her best friend was being picked on by some bully named Travis. He had harassed her for weeks now and Samantha couldn't handle the situation the same way Alison would've been able to. Alison couldn't stand to see her best friend like this and decided to act. One day after school she went home with Samantha knowing Travis always intercepted her on her way home. He did so today as well, though he never had expected that someone else was with her. For a moment that sidetracked him, but eventually he just decided it didn't matter.

When he came closer to them both Alison told him to stay away. This made him laugh but not stop. When he was close enough to touch Samantha, Alison slid in front of her. 'Leave her alone.' She said more sternly now. 'Or what?' He challenged her with narrowed eyes. She narrowed her eyes as well, getting annoyed. 'Or I'll make sure you'll regret it.' He laughed at this and just shoved her aside. This wasn't the reason she lost her temper, she could handle a shove, however what came next made her angry as hell. Travis grabbed Samantha's hair and pulled it hard. Samantha whimpered and Travis pushed her onto the pavement. _That_, he was going to regret.

Travis was at least a foot taller than her and firmly built. There was no way she could even scratch him, or so she would've thought before losing her temper. Afterwards she couldn't describe what had happened, or at least she said she couldn't. Her parents, Samantha's parents and even Travis' parents believed her. The fact that something had happened that had traumatized her and made her mind protect itself by forgetting everything was so much easier to believe than what Travis had told his parents. How could a girl like Alison, which was in no way stronger than Travis, ever have given him a black eye and broken his arm. It just wasn't possible, especially when the girl who attacked him always kept her calm.

It's funny how people always seem to think of something that would explain the unexplainable. Alison knew what had happened, she knew what she had done and exactly how. But even if she would've told them that she had been able to surprise him by flinging herself at him and hitting him with clenched fists, that she had avoided his defensive swing and grabbed his arm turning it the wrong way and breaking it, they would've believed her. She couldn't even fully believe, and she had been there. The story the parents and the doctors came up with consisted of a hit and run that left her traumatized and him confused.

Samantha never spoke about the incident ever again. Not to her parents, not to the police, the doctors, not even to her. She never spoke another word about anything to Alison, she didn't dare to look at her. That was Alison's first lesson to not trust people. She had done her best to save her best friend, and then the same best friend turned against her.

She groaned at the memory, this was just another one of those lessons she seemed to never learn from. She had trusted the boys, with her life, and they had betrayed that trust by keeping it from her. She had been complaining about the wounds those damn Russians had caused for three days now, and they never even found a chance to tell her that one wound wasn't the fucking Russians' fault?

She wasn't even that mad about Murphy shooting her. The fact that they didn't tell her pissed her off so much more. _Ah come on. It's not exactly an easy thing to say_ she hushed the voice inside her head. She was mad and didn't want to hear her own reasoning, even if it would be right.

She was walking through the streets of a place she hardly knew just because she had trusted those two stupid Irish pricks. _And nice. Sweet. Caring._ 'shut up' she hissed to herself.

The voice was right. They had been nice, sweet and caring towards her from the moment they met. That was just because she had gotten shot by one of them though, they just felt guilty.

_You know that isn't true_. She sighed in defeat at that, yeah she knew. She knew that everything they'd done, every nice thing they'd said, it had all been completely sincere. This however made her only feel a bit better, she was still furious though. She was furious at herself for getting shot, at Pavlov for not being dead yet, at the Russians for causing at least one of her wounds and at the boys for lying.

She was about to lose her temper and she knew it. She had felt it coming at McGinty's already and even though the boys hurt her, she knew that if she hurt them in any way she would feel massively guilty. This was the reason she left in such a hurry, even forgetting her coat in the process. She'd hoped that maybe the cool night air could calm her down, she had thought wrong. At the moment it wasn't doing much apart from making her shiver. The quiet that the night brought along with herself made it worse. She couldn't choose to ignore her thoughts if she could hear them so clearly.

She had to do something to get everything out of her system, but what could she do? The moment the thought crossed her mind, someone seized her arm and pulled her into a dark alleyway. She was shoved onto the ground and fell, bottom first, into a puddle of water. She felt her pants getting soaked and groaned at the thought of having to walk home later in wet clothes. 'Stupid Irish pricks' she whispered under her breath. She knew what was happening at the moment wasn't even slightly their fault, but forgetting her coat was their fault and that the moment that was enough.

She finally looked up at the reason for her discomfort, feeling even more furious than she had been feeling before. Three large men were hovering over her like a vulture who saw his prey for the first time. She couldn't see much in the dark, but the light that the moon provided above her in combination with the street light at the beginning of the alley made it possible to see their grins.

'Well, well. Look at what I just picked off the street.' The left one said, his voice full of excitement. 'It's a shame she was left all by herself. This is a dangerous neighborhood. We should be gentlemen and help her.' The middle man said which made them all laugh, their shadows moving along.

She reached along her side for her gun suppressing a curse when realizing she wasn't carrying it with her. Of course she hadn't, the only thing they would be doing today was going to church right? How could she have ever known that the trip would end like this? And even if it had, how could she have ever even suspected she would be alone when it happened?

Suddenly she realized something. 'This' was exactly what she would need to calm down. These guys could be used to vent her anger on. They were going to hurt her, or try anyway, which made them bad men. If they would go to the police she could just say it was out of self defense, because that would be true. And on top of all that no one innocent would get hurt in the process at all.

It was nuts, she knew that, but her whole life had been nuts so she convinced herself _she _at least had a reason to do something nuts. After realizing all this she actually had to refrain from grinning up at the men, which probably would've made them realize something was up. When you attacked someone you would probably want to see just one expression, and so she gave it to them. Fear.

The middle man crouched to the ground and traced her cheek with his hand. 'What a gorgeous thing you are.' He said, his voice husky and filled with anticipation. She didn't know if he meant that as a compliment but she sure as hell didn't see it like that. The next thing he did was precisely what she needed to start her attack. He put his hand on the outside of her upper leg.

She kicked her leg straight up, hitting his face with full force. This made him fall over backwards, a wail of pain escaping his lips. The two other men had no idea what to do, this wasn't what they had expected at all. It should've been easy, that's what he told them. Just grab a girl on the street and rape her. They wouldn't be recognized, and even if they were the girl would be too scared to testify anyway.

She used their confusion and got up, glaring at them. She was pretty sure her face could be seen because of the light that reached her from the street. Her suspicions were confirmed when she could hear them gasp. 'What the fuck is this?' One of them asked, she couldn't be sure who it was. 'You know dear, you really should look out who you mess with.' She said with a hiss, a hint of satisfaction in her words.

The man didn't answer but tried to hit her instead. She easily avoided the sluggish punch and hit him against his head herself. He fell to the ground but scrambled up, quickly taking stance again. This time however he didn't punch her. Instead she was gripped around her hips from behind. The other guy had her locked in his arms and didn't seem to have any intentions of letting go. The man before her dared to laugh now, finally, and cracked his knuckles with pleasure. The punch hurt. She felt her tooth cut her upper lip and hissed.

'You really shouldn't have done that.' She said, feeling like a movie star with some cliché line. The only difference was that she actually meant it. Her rage had subsided a little after being able to hit two of the men down, but now it returned seven fold. No more misses nice girl.

She used her head as a weapon this time, and aimed for the head behind her. She heard a crack that would've been sickening if she had stopped and thought about what she'd just heard. She didn't however and turned around at the loosened grip. She kneed him in the gut.

The man dropped to the ground circling his arms around his stomach. In the light from the street she could see his nose bent in a strange angle. Then she turned back to the man who'd hit her and kicked him against the shin. He dropped down to his knees and after a knee kick against his chin he fell down unconscious. The man she had kicked first had gotten up, but he didn't dare to come closer to her after seeing what she had just done to his 'friends'. Instead he was pressed up against the wall, trying to slip to the back of the alleyway without being seen. She walked up to him which made him cringe away. 'Listen to me. If you ever do anything like this again, you're dead.' He flinched at the last word. 'You understand?' She asked, he nodded quickly and sighed relieved when she turned around to walk away.

While making her way back to the street, planning on going back to McGinty's to grab her coat, she noticed two guys staring at her with stunned expressions.

The boys had been searching for some time now, but to no avail. They had absolutely no clue where she had gone and were getting more frantic by the second. The moment they heard a wail coming from an alleyway a few yards ahead their heads snapped up. They shared a glance and then both started running as fast as they could. Arriving at the alley they stopped dead and stared wide eyed at the ordeal that was going on in front of them.

The streetlight gave off a radiant glow and made it possible to distinguish four figures. Three burly men and a woman. One man was on the floor clutching his face while the other two were frozen in place. 'What the fuck is this?' One of them asked. The woman laughed humorlessly, 'You know dear, you really should look out who you mess with.' She hissed menacingly. It was loud enough for them to recognize the voice as Alison's. They were just about to intervene when the man tried to hit her, with emphasis on the word 'tried'. She ducked to avoid it and hit him against his temple. This froze the boys in place. What the hell was going on here?

The man scrambled up, asking for her full attention. She was oblivious to the fact that the other man was behind her now. The man gripped her from behind and held on to her. The man in front of her laughed and punched her. The boys both flinched and were on their way to help again when she hissed something else they couldn't quite make out. They could however make out how she snapped her head back which made the man behind her clutch his nose. She turned around and kicked him in the gut. The man ended up on his knees, groaning in pain. When she saw he was down she turned to the one who'd punched her and kicked him against his shin. He also fell to his knees and after a knee placed neatly under his chin, he was unconscious.

After she turned to the man who had first fallen she told him something and then headed back to the street. She noticed them and froze in place. It was quiet, eerily quiet. The boys wanted her to say something, but she didn't. Instead Connor cleared his throat.

'Remember me to never get into a fight with her Murph.' He joked, trying to lighten the mood. Murphy swallowed scared that she might be too mad at them to say anything. He wanted to ask her a million things, first of all if she was ok, but if she was really mad at her it didn't seem like he could. 'I'm afraid we already have Conn.' They kept quiet for a few moments when finally Murphy couldn't stop himself anymore.

'Are ye ok love?' He asked her. She didn't move, just kept staring. Her thoughts were battling each other, trying to find the right thing to do. The joke they'd made would've normally made her laugh, but right now she didn't know if she wanted to. The last person who had seen her fight had never spoken to her again, but that surely wouldn't apply to these guys right? _Wait, why are you even wondering about that?_ She asked herself. _They lied to you remember?_

'Alison?' Connor asked, taking a step forward. That did it. Her whole course of thoughts changed. They _were_ worried about her, she could see it and felt the trust she had had for them slip back in. They cared about her, she was sure of that now, but she had to know one more thing before giving in.

'Do you guys promise never to lie to me, or keep things from me, again?' She asked them. They looked relieved when she had spoken and both nodded vehemently. 'We promise.' Connor said sincerely. 'I'm sorry love, we never meant to hurt ye. We just..' He couldn't find the words. 'We just couldn't find a time to tell ye. We are sorry, can ye please forgive us?' Murphy finished. He sounded desperate and to be honest they both looked desperate for her to forgive them. Their desperation made it all the more obvious that they cared for her and she smiled. 'Of course.' She said, suddenly feeling tired.

She had used up all her energy while fighting and had the feeling she could faint any moment now. The adrenaline she had had in her system before, was slowly subsiding. The boys noticed her falter when she walked towards them and they were able to catch her before she hit the ground. Her knees were too weak to carry her and Murphy picked her up in his strong arms.

Exactly the same thing had happened all those years ago when she'd fought Travis. After the fight she had felt drained and she had fainted. Right now however she didn't faint, though her eyes were drooping. Another difference was that she felt safe. Completely and utterly safe in the arms of Murphy. She buried her head in his chest and listened to his heart beat. Before they returned to the apartment she had fallen into a deep sleep.

She woke up back in the king sized bed again the next morning. Normally when she woke up she could still hear the boys snoring next to her, but today that wasn't the case. She sat up and looked around the room. The only person she saw was Da who was sitting in his usual place with the newspaper again. 'Ah, ye're awake lass.' He said with a smile. She frowned and tried to find any trace of the boys. 'Where are they?' She asked. Da's lips flattened in a straight line and he looked away. 'Da?' she asked, getting nervous now. Were they mad at her for leaving the bar? Did they not want to see her anymore? She felt herself getting mad at that thought, she hadn't been the one to keep things from them, or had she. She swallowed away some bile at the sudden realization. Of course she had not told them everything about her life, but could they actually see that as keeping things from them as well? Had they found out about her past?

'Are they mad at me?' She asked with a tiny voice when Da didn't answer her. His head snapped up and he looked surprised. 'Mad? Why would they be mad?' He asked. Before she could answer the door opened and the boys entered with grins on their faces. She was out of bed and in Murphy's arms within seconds. For a moment he was frozen in place, not sure what was going on, but then hugged her back with a smile playing on his lips. 'Good morning to ye too lass.' He said in her hair. When she was out of his hug she hugged Connor as well, which made Murphy feel a bit jealous. He soon shook it off, not even wanting to know what the feeling meant.

They noticed tears rolling down her cheek when she had gotten out of Connor's hug. 'What's wrong love?' Connor asked her, worried. Murphy was looking at her in the same way which made her laugh at the ridiculousness of what she had thought before. They could never have found out, she wouldn't be alive if they had now would she? This thought didn't make her feel better though. 'Nothing, I just… I was afraid you guys were mad at me.' She looked away, afraid of seeing their reaction. 'Mad? Why the fuck would we be mad at ye? Ye were mad at us remember.' Murphy said, confusion on his face. She grinned at him. 'Yeah, I was.' She went back to the bed and sat down. They boys had made her feel better again and she pushed away the thoughts she had before.

She noticed she was still wearing the clothes from last night and she wanted to take a shower, but before she could say so Connor asked her something.

'What?' She asked, being pulled back to reality from her thoughts. 'Ye used the word 'was'. Does that mean ye're not mad anymore?' She felt confusion rise in herself now. She was positive she had forgiven them yesterday, right? 'I thought..' She thought back again and then decided she had forgiven them already. 'I thought I had already forgiven you guys.' She said. The boys glanced at each other and laughed sheepishly. 'Well yeah, but… we didn't know if ye might've changed yer mind.' Connor explained. She laughed at that, 'Of course not. You are forgiven.' This made them grin again. They both bowed in a servant kind of way and thanked her. She rolled her eyes but had to laugh anyway, they really were fun to be around with.

She jumped off the bed and said she would be taking a shower while they were making breakfast. Murphy and Connor glanced at each other. 'Yeah, you are making breakfast boys. Good luck.' She winked at them and then went into the bathroom.

The thoughts she had pushed away earlier were still nagging at the edge of her mind. She was feeling utterly guilty now. She had actually gotten mad yesterday because they had kept something from her, but what had she been doing to them? She was keeping a lot more from them than just that one thing. She sighed while getting out of her clothes. So what was she supposed to tell them? Everything? They surely had questions after what had happened last night, there was no doubt about that.

She got into the shower and let the water calm her. The truth was she never even had told anyone about her sister before, they had been the first. So if she had trusted them with that information, shouldn't she be able to trust them with the rest as well? But it was hard to start a conversation with them. She couldn't just walk up to them and tell them she had gotten martial arts training and a black belt. That wasn't even the worst part yet. Maybe if they asked her how she had become so good at fighting she could tell them. But how was she ever going to tell them that she had been part of the Russian mob? That was impossible!

They would surely hate her after she told them. Would they leave her alone again? Tell her she had to leave? The thought of being cast out of the safe harbor she had finally found made her feel sick. The boys had been the best friends she had ever had, they were family, just like Da. How could she even survive without them anymore? The twins' pranks, their language, their horrible cooking skills, all of it had become heaven to her. Just like Da's soft chuckles, the sound of a page from the newspaper being turned or his stern voice when the boys did something they shouldn't be doing but the laugh that followed after their explanation.

Murphy's snoring and the twinkle in his eyes whenever he found he could do something mischievous, she would miss that more than anything. She would miss him more than anything. This realization made her even more sick and she had to jump out of the shower to throw up in the toilet. If she told them, she could lose all of them. She could lose Murphy, even though he probably never would feel the same way about her, she couldn't bear the thought of losing him. She had fallen in love with him.

She was lucky that the sounds of the shower drowned out the sound of her throwing up, but the taste of bile wouldn't leave her mouth. She sat herself down in the shower, in the middle of the water spray and felt horrible. She couldn't lose them, she just couldn't. But after all they had done for her….

Suddenly she stood up and turned the shower off. She had made a decision. While getting dressed she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She was going to tell them. There was no way around it. She had absolutely no clue what she could expect from them as a reaction, but one thing was for sure. After helping her, taking care of her, worrying about her and letting her stay here, they deserved to know the truth. Even if that would make her lose them. Even if she would end up all alone again.

_**Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's note: Hi everyone, I just finished checking this chapter and I hope you guys still like the story. I was wondering if I'm still doing a good job writing it (after reading it a dozen times over and over again and still finding small things I want to change I think I'm losing my objectivity) so please let me know what you think. Reviews can be good or bad, I'll try to really work with them. I know the ROMANCE part is not exactly really noticable yet, but it will come, please be patient. First they'll have to get this done, after that romance will bloom. Thankyou to all my readers, and please review._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Love,_**

**_EvilGirlLovesWriting_**

Chapter 8: It's over

The moment she got out of the bathroom she froze. The tv was on and both Murphy and Connor were glaring at it. While drying her hair with a towel she turned to the tv to see what had them glaring like that. Her stomach clenched at the sight of the news. Pavlov was talking to some journalist who asked him if he had any comment left about his company. He nodded and smiled, trying to look sympathetic and doing such a good job it was scary. 'I want everyone to know I will always back my employees. They were a part of my life and I am sorry to part with them.' She rolled her eyes and clenched her jaw. That guy was full of shit and she wanted to bash the tv in just to get him out of her sight, she didn't however. Instead she turned to the kitchen and saw that there still were dishes to be done. She went to the sink and started doing them, trying to keep her calm. She could feel the boys' eyes on her back, but didn't turn around. 'Lass, ye ok?' Connor asked her. She nodded and smiled at him over her shoulder. They had moved closer to her, probably because they were worried about her. 'Yeah, I just can't believe that he's still alive.' She noticed the glance between them and suddenly remembered something. 'Anyway, where were you guys this morning?'

They grinned suddenly, knowing they could mess with her now. 'Out.' Murphy said and while jumping onto the counter on her right. Connor took place on her other side leaning against the counter. She glared at Murphy and turned to Connor. 'Are you gonna tell me?' He grinned as well and shook his head. 'Murph told ye already didn't he?' She rolled her eyes, 'Aye.' She muttered which made them laugh.  
She was holding a cup where she'd had coffee in the other night and grinned. She filled it with water and then turned to Murphy who was having a silent conversation with his twin and so didn't notice her. She emptied the cup over his head and then just went on with the rest of the dishes, like nothing had happened. 'What the fuck?' He said jumping from the counter, all wet. Connor was laughing his head off but after Alison emptied the same cup over his head, he stopped. Murphy was laughing now and Connor jumped him. They landed on the floor and started fighting. She had to smile at the fact that they were fighting with each other, even though she had been the one to empty the cups over their heads in the first place. She filled the cup again and walked up to the fighting twins. She emptied it over their heads and they stopped fighting immediately. They turned towards her and stared. 'Why the fuck did ye just do that?' She smiled at them innocently, 'Because.' She said and went back to the sink.

She was expecting them to try and get her back for this, there was no way they would let this slide. The way they got back at her surprised her though. They situated themselves at both her sides and Murphy grabbed her right arm, moving her in such a way he could get a hold of her left arm as well. He was holding her firmly now and she couldn't move. Of course she could've tried and break free using her feet, but she didn't want to hurt him. And too be honest, she did not want to move. She liked the proximity. When Connor took a large pot and filled it with water from the tap, ice cold water to be precise, her eyes widened and she tried to turn her arms in such a way that Murphy would have to let her go, but it didn't work. Connor lifted the pot over her head and she braced for the ice cold water that would be coming. She heard the water hit the floor, but, with exception to some small drops of water, it didn't even touch her. She dared to open her eyes, wondering what had happened. Then she saw Da standing over an even wetter looking Connor than before. 'There will be no bullying of the lass when I'm around.' He said sternly. 'B.. ' Connor stuttered. 'S..she!' Murphy went on. It sounded so childish, just like two teenagers and Alison couldn't help herself and started giggling. Da however wasn't fazed by their protests. 'No buts' He said just as sternly as before. Now she was laughing freely. The boys glanced at her with pouts, which only made her laugh louder. Murphy had let go of her hands in the process of Connor getting soaked and so she was free again. 'Now go clean yerselves up. I don't want ye boys to get everything wet around here.' Da told them, pointing at their bedroom door. The boys went to their rooms with mock reluctance, again just like two teenage boys who had been scolded by their father. When she looked up at Da and thanked him he winked with a grin on his face. 'Ye do know ye can still expect something back right?' He asked. She nodded and narrowed her eyes at the thought. 'I'll be careful.' She said which made him snicker softly.

While the boys were cleaning themselves up Alison was mopping up the floor. It had gotten wet enough by what she had done, but after the pot that Da had emptied there wasn't a dry spot left. She didn't mind the cleaning, she just hated the thoughts that came up while she was cleaning. She had completely forgotten about the decision she had made before and right now it came back to haunt her. She had to talk to them, and soon. She was afraid that if she didn't tell them today, she would never tell them and that made her feel sick with guilt.

When she was done cleaning the kitchen they had breakfast. Murphy was shirtless and she couldn't stop peeking at him, feeling like some teenage girl herself. When they were done with breakfast she sighed and sat down on the bed. 'What's up love?' Murphy asked her taking place next to her, still shirtless. If she hadn't been on the verge of telling them she might've enjoyed that, but right now she wished he would get dressed already. He didn't move however and Connor sat down on her other side, his worried expression an exact match to his brother's. She tried to smile but couldn't anymore. It was as if all her energy had been drained at the thought of them hating her if she told them anything.

'If ye're still wondering what we did this morning, we can tell ye.' Connor said, trying to make her smile again. 'Aye.' Murphy took place in front of her. 'We promised to tell ye everything, so if ye want to know.'

She became a coward now, the only thing she wanted to do was stall, and so she did. 'What did you do?' She asked them, her voice sounding normal, not at all like she was feeling. Murphy and Connor glanced at each other and grinned. 'Ye want the honors of telling her?' He asked Connor. She turned towards Connor and Murphy jumped onto the bed laying himself down next to her. He was on his back, facing her back.

Connor was grinning widely, 'Well, remember those boys from yesterday?' She laughed at the question, it sounded fake in her ears, 'Of course, how can I forget.'

It was as if Connor had been pulled into the story. He seemed to love to tell her what they had done. While Connor was telling her Murphy took strands of her hair, playing with them. She felt safe that moment, both of them near her. She focused on the story Connor was telling her, knowing it might be the last.

They had gone back to the alley after they had put her in bed yesterday evening. The men were still there, which they thought was really convenient because otherwise they would've had to look all over town to see if they could find them. When the men saw the twins they scrambled backwards. They had recognized them as the saints and were scared as hell.

Murphy chuckled when Connor reached the part where they had threatened the already scared men. They had threatened to kill the men if they ever got close to another woman ever again. The men almost peed their pants when they pulled out their guns and asked them if they understood.

She smiled at that, but only half. 'What's wrong Alison?' Connor asked. 'I thought the story would cheer ye up.' He sounded regretful that it hadn't done that and she felt a pang of guilt. Murphy stopped playing with her hair and she could picture the frown he would have on his face now. It was time to tell them.

'I've gotta talk to you guys for a minute.'

Murphy sat up straight, taking place next to his brother. They both kept quiet, waiting for her to continue. She took a deep breath and looked the boys in the eyes.

'There are certain things you don't know about me, and well they are important. I can't keep these things from you after you guys promised me you would tell me everything from now on.' It felt like her stomach was being tied into knots, 'I just don't know if you want me around anymore after that.' The boys frowned and started to protest but she stopped them with her finger. 'Let me explain first.' She couldn't stall any longer.

She had never felt this nervous before, it took her some time to start, trying to find the best way. Not that the way she brought it would matter, but she could always hope right?

'Ever since my sister's death I've done things that weren't really good.' She was staring at her feet, afraid of seeing the boys' immediate reactions to her story. 'To find her murderers I joined the Russian mob for some time.' She couldn't hear a thing coming from the boys, which wasn't what she had expected. At least she'd thought they would gasp at that, but she was too afraid to look up and check.

'Because I was young, and a girl, they first had to laugh at my request. When I showed them how capable I was however, they allowed me to join. I would be able to do the jobs all the scary looking guys couldn't.' She laughed humorlessly at that. 'Before I entered I had been too naïve I guess. I believed I would be able to keep a position up for some time, find out who killed my sister and then leave with that knowledge. It turned out to be harder than I had thought however, to find out who killed my sister, and to stay with them. They gave me jobs, things I had to do to keep my position inside the organization. Jobs like..'

She took another deep breath, her heart racing in her chest. 'Killing people, collecting money and kidnapping kids.' She had to swallow some bile away as a memory of a screaming kid came to mind. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt a tear make it's way down her cheek.

'I know it was stupid of me to stay. I mean after my sister getting kidnapped, I don't even understand how I could do the same, but I did. Because at the time I had nothing else to live for than find my sister's killer. And I know that is no excuse, but at the time it sure felt like it.'

She opened her eyes again and the tears were running freely now. 'The worst thing of all is that it didn't help one bit.' She was getting frustrated and angry now, at herself mostly. 'I fucking hurt families, hurt kids and I didn't learn a thing about my sister's killer.'

Finally she looked up at the boys, who were staring at her, expressionless. 'I'm sorry guys. I should've told you so before, I just…' she looked away, not sure how to finish that sentence.

The movement was subtle, but noticeable enough. Murphy was off the bed and on his way out, slamming the door behind him. Connor stood up and followed his brother calmly, not turning around to her or saying anything. The moment the door closed behind him she just lost it. She ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet until her stomach was empty. When she was finished she leaned back against the cold tiles of the bathroom, sobbing heavily. The tears wouldn't stop spilling from her eyes and her breathing was short and heavy.

It felt like someone had crushed her chest by dropping an anvil on it. She couldn't think properly, the only thing in her mind were the way the boys had left her. She had been right, they were not going to forgive her. Of course they weren't, why would they? She was just as bad as Pavlov was, so she didn't have a right to be forgiven. She couldn't even forgive herself. Of course she had known that the boys would probably never want to see her again, but she never thought that anything could hurt more than that knowledge, except maybe reality. Right now it weren't just her thoughts anymore, they really had left.

She didn't know how much time had passed, but she had run out of tears and couldn't cry anymore. She felt exhausted, but instead of closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep she got up and went to the boys' bedroom. She was hoping they weren't back yet and that she could leave without them noticing. That would be for the best.

She knew she wouldn't be able to look them in the eye without her heart being crushed even more, so seeing them wasn't a good plan. She grabbed her coat from the chair it had been hanging over and put it on. One last glance at the apartment she had lived in for only **two weeks **but already had called home, and then she left.

She left behind everything. Her stuff, the memories she had made here, Da and most importantly, she left behind the boys. That last thought made her heart ache. She pulled her coat closer when she left the building and started walking in the direction of her apartment.

While walking she thought about the boys the entire time. She had been stupid, really stupid to start caring for them. Her whole life had been a lesson for her not to trust, not to care, so she couldn't get hurt. The pain she was feeling now however, was her final lesson. Never again would she make the same mistake, that was for sure. Murphy was most prevalent in her thoughts, she had to laugh at herself for her stupidity to only notice her feelings now. She shook her head and tried to get them out of her mind, but to no avail.

It took her longer than she had anticipated to get to her apartment. It was already evening and past dinner time. She wasn't hungry however and walked straight towards her bed when she got back to her former apartment. She was feeling exhausted, both mentally and physically. The moment her head hit the pillow she wanted to cry. She didn't however.

She had done enough of that. It wouldn't solve anything, nothing would. The only thing she could do now was get the hell out of here in the morning and never come back to Boston. That resolve made her feel a bit better and she closed her eyes.

She still had all of her clothes on, she hadn't exactly been in the mood to take them off, so when she woke up in the middle of the night it was a bit disorienting. It took her about half a second to remember what had happened, and another half a second to realize why she had woken up. She reached for her gun in an automatic gesture, only to find her hip empty. Shit, she left her gun behind. It was dark in her room, but she could see the outlines of her furniture because of the light the moon provided.

She tried to get off the bed but a sound coming from the living room made her stop. 'Fuck, don't make so much noise! Are you crazy, she'll hear us!' The voice had an unmistakable Russian accent and it sounded close to her bedroom. She got off the bed as fast as she could without making too much noise. She looked around to find something to use as a weapon, the vase on her dresser would do. She grabbed the neck and held it above her head while taking place behind the door. She heard the cocking of the gun but it didn't scare her, of course they had guns they were the mob. The moment the door opened and she could see the outline of a man in the moonlight she brought the vase down as hard as she could. She could hear it break and heard the man curse loudly.

She had hoped it would've incapacitated him, which didn't happen. Plan B, she thought and kicked the man in his stomach. He fell to his knees and she kicked him again, against his head this time. The man cursed loudly and scrambled to his feet and pointed his gun towards her. After a loud bang she felt a sharp pain in her right upper leg and cursed softly. Great, another bullet wound. It hurt too much to lean on and she fell to her knees. The wound was bleeding, she couldn't see but felt her jeans become drenched with blood. A sound behind her reminded her that there had been two guys, but it was too late to defend herself and when she felt a blunt object hit the back of her head she knew it was over. Everything went black.

'Murph, ye alright?' Connor asked the moment he was up on the roof. Murphy shook his head, he was leaning on the railing looking out over the city of Boston. Connor took place beside him, accepting the cigarette Murphy offered him.

Together they looked at the high buildings in the city that they could see from here. The rooftop of their apartment building had always been a place where they could think, calm down and just talk. It had a perfect view of the city from one side, buildings from the other two and the last side faced the street.

'I can't fucking believe this.' Murphy said. Connor could hear the restraint in his voice, he was doing his best not to hit something himself, which meant that Murphy had to try not to ten fold. Connor had always been the calmer one of the two, Murphy mostly just lost his temper whenever he wanted to which resulted in a lot of bar fights. Connor shook his head, 'Me neither.' He said with a sigh.

Alison had told them everything about three minutes ago. About how she had been in the Russian mob and what she had done there. After her story Murphy went to the roof and Connor followed him. He wanted to calm his brother down so they could go back and talk to Alison. It would take longer than a few minutes he noticed now that he was up here with Murphy.

'I mean. What the fuck!?' Murphy was frustrated and put his head in his hands. 'I knew Pavlov did some crazy shit to her, including the kidnapping and killing of her sister. But that he actually made her join the fucking Russian mob, that's just fucking nuts.' Connor knew better than to answer right now. Murphy had to get it all out of his system, so it was best to let him talk. He knew however exactly how Murphy was feeling. Pavlov might not have consciously ordered Alison to join, but because of his actions she did and that was enough to blame him for everything.

Murphy suddenly slammed his fists against the railing. They were lucky the building owner had renovated the railing on the roof, otherwise it would've fallen down in an instant. Murphy turned around and slid down against the ground. He lit another cigarette and rested his elbows on his knees. 'Fuck Connor. Ye know what they do to girls there.' Connor nodded while sliding down next to Murphy. 'We knew she was hurt Murph. Just not how much.' Connor said. Murphy nodded and rested the back of his head against the railing. 'I've never wanted scum dead more than I want him dead.' He said. This made Connor chuckle softly, 'Aye. But the reason is clear I think.' Murphy looked at him questioningly with raised eyebrows. This made Connor laugh even louder, 'Murph.' He said and slapped his brothers knee, 'Ye like her.' Murphy's eyebrows raised even higher, but eventually a smile played on his lips. 'Ye think so?'

The boys never had much experience with 'liking' girls. Of course they liked the occasional lass to hang around with, but never the 'love' kind of liking. However Murphy didn't mind it at all. He had noticed how she always was able to captivate him whenever she was near. How he loved to touch her or look into her bright blue eyes. 'I know so brother.' Connor said. This made Murphy smile even wider. His burst of anger was over, though he still felt an intense hatred towards Pavlov.

After a few more minutes Connor stood up. 'We'd better get back inside. Alison must be waiting for us.' Murphy grinned while his brother helped him up. They almost jumped down the stairs and ended up in front of their apartment door. Connor opened it, 'We're back!' Murphy followed him, 'Aye, and we're hungry!' The first thing they noticed was that their Da was sitting in his chair watching some TV. The second thing they noticed was Da's smile at them turning into a frown.

'What's wrong?' Connor asked, but he felt he already knew. Murphy sped around, looking in every room not seeing any sign of her. He felt his stomach tighten, where the fuck was she? 'Isn't Alison with ye lads?' Connor and Murphy exchanged looks and that made Murphy feel sick. He sat down on the bed with his head in his hands again, it seemed like this girl was good at making him feel frustrated. He replayed the events from before, trying to figure out if she might've just gone out to get something, though he knew the answer already. 'Connor?' He asked, without looking up. 'Did ye say anything to her when ye left?' His accent was heavy. Connor didn't answer and when Murphy looked him in the eye he knew it had all gone wrong. 'Fuck!'

_**Hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you think!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's note:**_

_**Hey everyone. I want to thank everyone for reading of course and my special thanks go out to the people who favorited my story and to GingerBeef for the review. Thanks!**_

_**Anyways I need help. I really need help with how I'm going to continue the story, I have two ideas going through my mind and they would end the same, yes, but one would take a longer time and the other would be done fairly quick I'm afraid. I would really appreciate it if you guys helped me out here because I don't know what to do…**_

_**Anyone who wants to help please PM me! I would really appreciate it and could use help from more than 1 person! I won't spoil anything if you don't want me to, but tell me that in your PM so when I send you the dilemma I'm having I can be considerate with spoilers and stuff.**_

_**I hope I'm still doing a good job with writing the story! Please review and let me know what you think!**_

_**One last thing to everyone who has reviewed, and anyone who might be going to review and who has his/her own stories they wrote: I am sooooo reading those stories and going to review! I promise to every single one of you! I just don't know exactly when I have the time, but then again I can always make time. **_

_**That was everything, thanks for reading this stuff, I know it's not always interesting...**_

_**Anwywaysss Enjoy!**_

_**Love,**_

_**EvilGirlLovesWriting**_

Chapter 9: What to do...

It was stupid really that they hadn't seen it before. How could they not have seen it. If someone tells you something in full confidence that you're going to hate them later. You. Do. Not. Walk. Away. However that is exactly what they had done. Now it wasn't hard to understand what kind of conclusion Alison had come up with. The boys hated her now, so she might as well leave.

Murphy and Connor felt absolutely stupid for doing this to her. After they explained Da what had happened it was already evening. Da had reacted with a frown, not sure what to say. He did tell the boys that it hadn't been there fault, however neither of them believed him. Even though it was dinner time they weren't hungry, which was never the case. Connor was sitting on the bed, thinking about their options while Murphy was pacing up and down blaming himself for everything. If he hadn't walked away like that, they could've explained to her that he wasn't mad at her. It didn't matter that Da had told them it wasn't their fault, Murphy knew better. He just had been so afraid of hurting her by losing his temper that he had had to leave. He never had wanted to hurt her, so why the fuck did he?

'Do ye have any idea where the lass went?' Da asked Connor after a few hours. Connor looked up at his father and bit his lip. 'The only thing I can think of is her apartment. But that was the only place she showed us. I mean I can't think of anywhere else.' Da nodded thoughtfully. 'Ye should go there. If she's not there ye can go look someplace else.' Connor took a deep breath and nodded. 'Murph ye coming?' Murphy was holding his coat in his hand within seconds. Even if they would not find her there, he would do anything to get away from this place. Everything around him reminded him of her, and he was getting more and more anxious. He wanted her to come in and suprise them all saying she had been shopping for their dinner tonight, but he knew that was never going to happen.

The car ride to the apartment was slow, nothing like it had been the first time. They didn't even bicker about the things they normally would bicker about. It was silent and they were both lost in their thoughts. They never would've believed it if someone would've told them they'd meet a girl that they couldn't live without. But that was exactly what had happened. Alison had been so nice to both of them, not judging them for what they did, loving their childish ways and their pranks. She loved them and they loved her, they couldn't just lose her. She had become more important to them than their own lives were. If they lost her... Let's just say that would end in disaster.

They practically ran out of the car up the stairs to her apartment when they arrived. When they reached it they froze to a stop. The door was open. They frowned and reached for their guns. Slowly they entered the apartment. There wasn't anything wrong, or so it seemed. Everything was in place. However the bedroom door was ajar and somehow that didn't feel right.

Connor pointed at the door and Murphy nodded. They made their way to the bedroom slowly, and when both of them stood next to the door, Connor opened it. Murphy pointed his gun and scanned the room, no one there. 'Fuck.' Connor hissed under his breath. Murphy looked up at his brother and down at what he was staring at. Connor had put on the lights after clearing the room and now everything was fully visible. His stomach clenched and he had to stop himself from throwing up when he saw the large stain of blood on the carpet. He could also see shards of a vase on the floor, but that didn't seem as attention worthy as the large stain seemed.

She had been here, that was for sure, and she hadn't left willingly. Murphy sat down on the bed. For the first time in his life he was scared. Scared of what might've happened to Alison. Connor had pulled out his cell phone and was calling someone. 'Aye, ye got to come. Something happened here.' He gave the address to the person on the other end of the line and then put his phone away. 'Paul's on his way.' Murphy just nodded, not able to say anything.

Connor received Paul in the living room, while Murphy stayed seated, every thought preoccupied with what might've happened to Alison. Connor showed Paul the things in the bedroom and discussed the possibilities with him. 'I think the Russians got to her.' Paul said. He hadn't asked why she had been here without the boys, feeling this wasn't the right time for that.

'Where are they?' It was the first time Murphy had spoken and Paul looked up at him in surprise. 'Murphy, they might be long gone by now. It isn't even sure she's alive anymore.' He said when he recovered from his surprise. It saddened him to say this, but he had to, Murphy deserved to know the truth. This didn't stop him however.

'Where the fuck are they!?' He sounded pissed off, pausing at every word to highten the effect. 'The last known address is in Townsman street. The biggest factory there is.' Paul answered reluctantly. He had been on the Russians from the night the boys tried to kill Pavlov. He had found out that there was a large factory where, at least a division, of the Russian mob was staying. He did not know if they would have Alison though, but Murphy didn't seem in the mood to listen to him even if he had said that. Murphy nodded and shared a look with Connor. Then they turned around and left without another word.

The first thing they did was go by Romeo's place. They hadn't seen him since their last gig and thought they could use a hand with this one. They may have been desperate to find Alison, but that didn't mean they would dive in head first without back-up. Romeo opened up, a cigar hanging from his mouth. He lived in one of the crappiest apartments in the whole of South Boston but he never had seemed to mind. 'It all beats Mexico' he would often say which would make the boys laugh.

'Connor! Murphy! How great to see you!' He moved to hug them but stopped when he saw their faces. Murphy showed open hostility, Connor was a bit more laid back but still Romeo could see the fire in his eyes. 'What do you need?' Romeo asked, knowing something was up and turning serious at this notion.

'Guns.' Murphy said just as seriously. 'And lot's of'em.' His Irish accent was thicker than Romeo had ever heard and he stepped aside to let the boys in immediately. There was something scary about them, even _he_ couldn't deny that. He wasn't quite sure what was going on, but better to wait and ask them when they didn't seem to want to get down to business without delay.

He took out a bag full of guns and threw it onto the table in front of the boys. They both loaded two guns and stuck them in the back of there pants. Connor looked at Romeo and gestured for him to grab some guns too, he was coming with them. Romeo felt excited that something was going to happen again, he had been bored lately and had waited for the boys to ask him to come along again. Of course last time had gone horribly wrong, so he figured they would lay low for a while, he had been right about that. He grabbed some stuff himself, thinking about what they might be needing in a few hours.

When they had everything they left the apartment, Connor carrying the bag with more guns, in case they might need those.

There had been a terrible silence hanging over the three of them while picking out the guns. Romeo had been smart enough not to comment at the time, seeming as how the boys had guns in their hands, but eventually he just couldn't stop himself anymore. 'So, you guys gonna tell me what's going on?' Romeo asked when they were finally in the car. He figured that if they didn't want to talk they could just ignore him, at least they wouldn't shoot him.

'Alison's gone.' Murphy hissed, anger rising up again. He was staring out of the window with the weirdest look on his face. It seemed like he was angry as hell but worried at the same time. Romeo's eyes grew wide at Murphy's words. 'You mean that girl from our last gig?' He had remembered her, she had been beautiful that much he had been able to see. Even with all the blood and the pale look she'd had.

Connor nodded. 'Aye.' He took a right turn into a street called _Townsman Street. '_We took her in to take care of her. But yesterday she went back to her place and they got to her.' Romeo could only nod, not fully comprehending the story. He could however see that the boys had come to care about the girl, and were furious that she had been kidnapped. 'Where is she?' He asked. 'Russian mob.' That made him swallow, they were going to go against the Russian mob? Hell, why not. He laughed at his own thoughts and loaded his last gun.

Connor stopped the car a few yards from the building they had to be. It was a huge factory with a steel fence in front of it. There was a sign which said 'No trespassing.' The factory looked old and had been taken care of badly. Of course it hadn't been used for some years now so that wasn't surprising. 'Rensin Chocolate.' It said with big dusty letters. Beneath those letters they could see a red service door. It would be more discrete to take the service door than the automatic door where normally the trucks drove through, so they chose to use that door.

All the way over the fence and through the service door they kept quiet. There probably were a lot of Russians patrolling the ground and they didn't want to be heard by one of them, which would result into an immediate bloodbath. Of course a bloodbath would be inevitable, hopefully however they would not be part of it.

They made their way along the wall of the hallway the service door had led to. At the end of the hallway Connor took a look around the corner. It was clear, no Russians in sight so far. He motioned for Murphy and Romeo to follow him and took a step forward. At that very moment two Russians laughing together came into view. They noticed Connor, Murphy and Romeo and tried to reach for their guns in an instant. Murphy had his gun raised already though, and the first shot of the evening was released from his gun followed by another shot. Both Russians fell to the ground, a hole through their heads.

Murphy had always been a great aim, just like his brother. They used to practice their aim at the shooting range in Ireland, when they were teenagers. Their Ma didn't completely like the fact that they liked to shoot things but never complained. She knew that the boys had that from their father, and in a way it reminded her of him.

Three other Russians followed the first two, probably reacting to the sound of bullets being fired. For some time it was raining bullets, blood and shouts. Russians kept coming, and the boys kept shooting. Murphy and Connor used one shot per Russian, making sure they would have enough ammo for another wave, if that would come. Romeo wasn't as discreet and just kept shooting until his gun was empty. They were in luck however tonight and after seven extra Russians had died it became eerily quiet inside the factory.

It actually had been a lot easier than they had thought it would be. The fact that every Russian came towards _them_ and the only thing they had to do was shoot, seemed really easy. While making their way through the rest of the factory they kept their guard up though. You never could be too sure where Russians were hiding.

Eventually they reached a small booth with curtains to keep anyone from being able to look inside. The lights were on inside and they heard hushed voices coming from the other side of the door. They couldn't make out what was being said, but that wasn't important. Connor took stance in front of the door and Murphy aimed, ready to shoot anyone who would be revealed. Connor kicked down the door and Murphy noticed two more Russians with their guns raised. Two shots were fired, both from Murphy's gun. The Russians fell to the ground, dead.

The inside of the office was even smaller than it had looked from the outside. It had a desk with a computer on it, stacks of papers spread around. There were two cabinets with a range of boxes on it, probably with a lot of illegal stuff in them. There was one man left alive, sitting behind the desk looking terrified. He seemed to be the dead bodyguards' boss and Connor almost had to laugh at the fact they always turned out to be cowards. There was just one thing stopping him from laughing though, Alison.

'Where is Alison?' He asked the man behind the desk. The man was shaking, his hands wrapped around his bald head. He was fat and so his attempts to make himself small were not working. 'He asked ye a question.' Murphy said coldly, walking inside slowly, dangerously.

'I..I don't know who you're talking about.' The man said with a terrified voice. There was a faint hint of a Russian accent but not really distinctive.

'Alison.' Connor said again. 'The lass ye guys took!?' The man still looked confused. Murphy put his gun against the man's temple. 'Ye sure ye don't know?' Murphy asked him, nudging his gun against his head. 'I...I…I don't know! Please don't kill me! I really don't know!' The man sounded like he was going to pee himself if they did anything more, but this didn't stop Murphy however.

Connor felt like the gun wasn't really helping their case though so he put a hand on Murphy's arm, which he was holding the gun with, and lowered it. 'He doesn't know Murph.' Murphy growled. 'I don't fucking believe him. He fucking must know something. He's one of the bosses isn't he!' He sounded frustrated and angry at the same time. He wanted to find Alison! He needed to find her! Of course they hadn't expected to find her here, that would've been too much luck, even for them, but a good lead was the least they thought they would find.

Connor turned to man, who was still shaking. 'Look lad, as ye can see my brother is in a really bad mood right now. If ye can't help us, we've got to kill ye.' The man looked up with wide eyes. 'So if ye know something. Anything really, about a lass being taken by your boss, please tell us.'

The man took about a second to nod and scrambling up from his chair. He was fumbling with a stack of papers on the far end of his desk, it wasn't doing what he wanted but that probably was because the man was still shaking uncontrollably. 'I…I heard about something. A g..g...girl taken by some guys for the b..b..boss.' He started.

Connor nodded, smiling halfway at him, 'That's exactly what we need.' He was still looking through the papers when he finally seemed to have found what he had been looking for. 'Here,' he gave Connor a piece of paper. 'The address they were taking her.' Connor nodded and thanked him looking at what he had just been given. 'Do ye know anything about her condition?' Murphy asked him, his gun raised again. The man cringed, 'She…' he was afraid to say it. 'She wasn't in a good shape.' Another growl left Murphy's lips which made the man cringe away again. 'They shot her in the leg and the man said she'd lost a lot of blood.' The man finished awaiting what would happen next. Would he die because one of his associates kidnapped this girl? He surely hoped not, it wasn't his fault, not even his area. The only thing he did was drug trafficking, nothing more. He didn't think this would matter to these guys though.

'But she was still alive?' Connor asked. The man nodded vehemently. 'At the time yes, she was!' Connor nodded again relieved. 'Good…' He turned around to leave. 'Come on Murph. We've got somewhere to go.' Murphy didn't follow him immediately though. 'If we find out ye've been lying. Ye're fucking dead. Understand?' The man's eyes widened again and he nodded quickly. Then he turned around and followed his brother to the car, leaving the man behind scared to death.

Romeo had let the boys do the talking, it hadn't seemed like a particularly good idea to join in while they were threatening the guy. It had felt a bit too personal for that. He was however curious about what the man had given Connor.

'So where we going now?' Romeo asked him after they were seated in the car again. 'Home.' He answered. Romeo gaped at him, together with Murphy. 'What? Why the fuck? He just gave us an address didn't he? Why are we going home?' Murphy couldn't believe his brother. Connor however didn't look taken aback by the outburst.

'Aye, he gave us an address. An address to a Russian mob house to be precise.' Murphy's eyes widened with understanding, though he did not like the fact. 'Not just a fucking hiding place, like this had been. A mob house.' Connor repeated. This seemed to calm Murphy and Romeo down, not much however. A mob house was indeed different from a hiding place. A hiding place had Russian guards, a mob house had Russian assassins to protect it. The mob house was the place the boss lived, which meant that it would be protected ten times better than where they'd just been. It also meant that Alison had been taken to that place, and that wasn't all too good news.

'Plus that guys probably called Pavlov already, saying we are on our way. Which means they will be even more prepared. We can't go there now.' Now Murphy did regret not killing the guy. But then again, they had promised him he could live if he told them anything about the girl. If they had backed down from that promise they wouldn't have been a hair better than him.

They were going home and they would get ready for the raid. They were going to save Alison and after that they would see what they were going to do. The only thing that mattered right now was that Alison was still alive. They had to act quick though, they couldn't be sure how good the medical treatment she would receive from the Russians would be. Not that very good, they guessed, which meant that with her bleeding she wouldn't survive that long.

* * *

'Ah look she's waking up,' The voice with the Russian accent reached her ears. She opened her eyes and looked up into two dark brown eyes with a sadistic glint in them. The person used his gun as a weapon and slapped her along her cheek with it. She could feel the gash it left behind and the blood trickle down her cheek.

'Now, she's awake.' The voice said, amused. She glared at the man who had hit her and said it, but soon her attention was caught by another guy standing in front of her.

'Good to see you again Alison Whitaker, or should I say Alison Linkoln?' She glared at him. 'You know, it's kind of sweet how you are in the exact same position your sister was in all those years ago.' She was getting sick by this man's sweet voice. 'I remember her well. She screamed your name quite often Alison. Thinking her sister would come and save her, how naïve.' A flash of anger went through her and she tried to get out of the chair she was in, fighting the rope with which she was tied with.

'Shut up you son of a bitch!' She yelled and her chair tipped over while she was trying to get out. She fell head first to the ground but didn't stop fighting her restraints. She saw the foot before she felt it, landing straight into her stomach. The chair had tipped over again and now she was lying on her back looking up at a laughing Pavlov.

'You know, Ristoff here always wondered how two sisters were alike. I let him have his way with your sister, now I'll give you to him.' That was too much for her. The thought of this man raping her sister made her throw up. She turned her head so she wouldn't choke in her own vomit. She heard Pavlov laughing in the distance while he made his way out of her holding cell. She was lucky enough that everyone left, though she was sure that that Ristoff guy would be back soon, which meant she had to get out before that happened.

She tried to ignore the smell coming from her own vomit and looked around the room for a means of escape. It wasn't much of a room really. About 2 by 3 she guessed, with her chair being the only thing that was in it. The floor was made out of concrete and there was a little layer of sand on it, probably from the shoes everyone had worn when entering. The walls had been painted a light green, but the paint was withering and it looked like some room from a haunted house. It was, in a way.

If that guy would return she would have nothing to protect herself with. 'Fuck.' She hissed. They hadn't put anything in her mouth to stop her from screaming, but she guessed it wouldn't help anyway. They were probably somewhere no one could hear her even if she screamed. There was just one way she could get out of this alive, break the chair she was sitting on. After that she might be able to find her way out of here.

She had a pretty good idea where she was, not in the topografic sense but more of the sort house of sense. She knew she was being held captive in a mob house due to the fact she was in such a room. If she had been in a factory she would´ve been locked up in some other place. She knew her way around a mob house, so that was something good, it might make her chances of survival higher.

Somewhere in the back of her mind a voice asked her why she would want to get out of this alive anyway. There wasn't anything outside for her anymore, the boys hated her, she had no family left and the person she wanted to avenge for her family would be gone then. So why would she even try?

She tried her best to ignore the voice. When she was out of here she might ask those questions again, but right now the only way to get out of this situation was _wanting_ to get out. She tried to wriggle her hands out of the ropes they were tied together with. It wasn't easy though. First of all she was still lying on the floor, the back of the chair on the ground, which meant that she was lying on top of her hands which were tied together at the back of the chair. Second of all the ropes were tied well, tightly. There was no way she would get loose like this. When the rope started to burn her hands she gave up, deciding that maybe if she tipped over the chair she could get her hands undone.

She was almost there when suddenly she heard voices coming her way and she had to stop dead. If they saw she was trying something they would surely stop her, maybe even hit her unconscious again, and too be honest she had been unconscious enough times already over the past few weeks.

The door to her 'room' opened and two men came in. They were talking in Russian and for once she was happy she had been in the Russian mob. At least she could understand what they were saying now.

'Have you heard about the saints?' The first one asked. 'Yeah, it's insane isn't it. Seems like they want to save the girl.' The second one scoffed. 'No way they're going to get that done. The boss is putting ten more guards in place. They'll stay like that until the week ends. There is no way they'll get anywhere close without getting shot.'

She had to stop herself from showing she could understand them. It was hard however, when they were talking about the boys like this. One of the men who had entered walked up to her.

'Let's get you up.' He said, surprisingly gentle, as he put the chair upright again. There was not a trace of Russian accent in his voice, probably indicating he had lived here since he was a child or that he wasn´t Russian at all. Maybe he had learned the language and just joined, which happened more often than many think. No wait, normal people do not concern themselves with what happens in the Russian mob, she reminded herself of this and felt like laughing.

After the chair was up again she liked him a lot more than she had before, 'Thanks.' She told him with a smile, best be nice she thought. He just nodded and took a bottle of water. 'Drink.'

She swallowed every drop of water she got, not sure how long it would take for her to be able to drink again. 'How does your leg feel?' The second voice asked her, the same gentle tone in it. This voice had a slight accent, not really recognizable if you never heard Russians speak English though.

Why were these guys so nice to her? She wondered, but soon dismissed the question. It didn't matter, she told herself, just be happy they are.

She focused on her leg to see how it felt. It hurt a bit, but she hadn't felt it until they started about it, so it obviously didn't hurt that bad. 'Fine, I can't feel a thing.' she said after every drop of water was gone. The man smiled at her, 'Good, the morphine worked then.' Then they turned around and started to leave. 'Wait!' she called out, they turned around. She could´ve asked them why they had given her morphine, she really was wondering about that. It didn´t seem like they would be answering that question though, and there was a more urgent matter that had to be discussed, and asked.

She had figured that if they were this gentle right now, maybe they could help her in a way. Of course they wouldn't untie her, that would get them killed. But maybe they could help her with something else. 'I…I..I know you are part of this. But…' She tried to sound as desperate as possible, which wasn't hard considering the circumstances. 'Could you please keep that guy away from me?' she let tears role down her cheek. 'I don't want to be raped.'

The men looked at each other and then back at her. They knew exactly who she was talking about, which probably meant that Ristoff had raped more than just one girl over the past years. Suddenly she wondered how long he had been with the mob then, if he had raped her sister it would be long. That doesn´t matter, she told herself and focused on the men again.

They both smiled gently again which remembered her of the boys in a way. 'We'll do our best. We can't promise anything though.' She smiled at them, 'Thank you!' Then they left her alone again.

She felt quite smug about her acting skills, but soon her attention was pulled back to the boys. They had tried to save her? And they were coming this way? Why? She had been convinced they hated her after she had told them, so why would they come and risk their lives to save her?

It couldn't have been a lie though, the men were talking in Russian and she was pretty sure not even Pavlov knew she had been in his organization once. Suddenly a horrible realization hit her. If they were coming to save her they would get killed. They were great shooters, but if the Russians put ten men out they would get killed before even reaching the house. She felt sick all over again and became even more resolute to get out of these restraints. If she could get off of the chair she might be able to get out and help them in some way. She didn't exactly know what she could do, or how she would do it, but she could at least try.

She leaned the chair in one direction, resting in on one side in the hope the feet would break. It was a wooden chair which meant that enough weight would make it break, at least that was what she hoped. If the feet would break her legs, or at least one leg, would be free and she could get out of the other restraint using that leg.

She didn't know how long she was seated like that, rocking the chair to try and break it faster, when suddenly the door of her cell opened again. This time however it weren't the two gentle guys that had helped her before. Instead a cold eyed Ristoff entered with a scary grin on his face.

She had stopped rocking the chair the moment he came in. Her plan had dissolved into thin air and she had no idea what to do anymore.

'Well, well, well. See what we have here.' Ristoff said, closing the door behind him. 'What a pretty girl. And I have her all to myself.'

_**Hope you liked it! Please review, and please help me by PMing me and helping me with my dilemma! Thanks!**_

_**So I'll probably take a bit longer with chapter 10, for one I'm waiting for people to help me and second I have a lot of schoolwork to be done so I'm sorry...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable from the boondock saints. **_

_**Author's note: Hey, so I kind of already said that I would post this chapter tomorrow or the day after tomorrow but as you can see I changed my mind. For this chapter I want to thank GingerBeef and my friends Lola and Daniëlle for helping me. So I made up my mind about how to proceed from here. Hope you like it...**_

_**Thanks to everyone who's reading this! Please let me know what you think and review, I really want to know if I'm still doing a good job on writing it...**_

_**I'll try getting the next chapter done before Sunday, but I can't promise anything. School is being annoying...well the teachers are... **_

_**Anyways enjoy,**_

_**Love,**_

_**EvilGirlLovesWriting**_

Chapter 10 An old friend

She had stopped rocking the chair the moment he came in. Her plan had dissolved into thin air and she had no idea what to do anymore.

'Well, well, well. See what we have here.' Ristoff said, closing the door behind him. 'What a pretty girl. And I have her all to myself.'

He stood there for a second, eyeing his prey before launching himself onto it, like a tiger. Something in this man's eyes chilled her to the bone. Maybe it was the sadistic glint that showed he was going to rape her and love every second of it, or maybe the thought of her sister being raped by the exact same man. She didn't know which of the two it was that made her shiver, but it didn't matter, he was scary.

He slowly walked towards her, drinking in her nervousness and fear like it was a glass of cold water on a sunny and warm afternoon. When he reached her he kneeled in front of her, tracing her leg with his finger, from her hip all the way to her ankle. She shivered involuntarily and he flashed her a wicked grin. Suddenly he got up and started unbuttoning his jeans.

She narrowed her eyes at that, but kept quiet. She figured that maybe if she was patient an idea would come to mind on how to get out of this situation. Of course she would have to think fast if she didn't want to be raped. One thing was for sure though, she had to stay calm. Her gang life had taught her that much, staying calm is the best solution, in every situation. It was hard however. Both her body and her mind were screaming at her to yell at the guy, trash around, try to get the restraints off, anything that would keep him from coming any closer.

He pulled out his junk and grinned at her again. 'Like what you see?' He asked her when her eyes widened at the action. She narrowed her eyes again, glaring. _Yeah… I'd love to bite it off, s_he thought, but kept herself from saying it out loud. That wouldn't help her, probably only make it worse.

He bent over her, his face close to hers staring into her eyes. 'You are much prettier than your sister.' His breath reached her nose and she almost vomited at the smell. It was a mix of beer, cigars and, what seemed like, dead rats. _Wouldn't surprise me if he had actually eaten rats, _she thought, refraining from saying it out loud again. The smell wasn't the only thing that made her feel sick though. The fact he had just mentioned her sister was worse than anything else that was happening.

He didn't seem to notice that she wasn't feeling all too well, or he just didn't care, either way he just went on touching her. He traced her cheek and neck, down to her blouse. It had been white before. Before she was attacked in her apartment that is. Now it had dried blood, dirt and fresh blood on it, which was a shame because it had been one of her favorite blouses.

Ristoff ripped the buttons off it and grinned at her chest, eyes sparkling with excitement. She was wearing a nice red lace bra and Ristoff seemed to get off on it already. She never had cursed herself for wearing a nice bra, but now seemed the time to do exactly that.

'Nice.' He said with a husky voice. Her stomach tightened at the sound of his voice, and there was a voice in the back of her mind screaming for her to run, only she couldn't. He leaned in closer again to smell her but she tried to back away. Of course she was tied to a chair so she couldn't get very far, but the chair did move a little at her sudden movement and he had to stop himself from falling by grabbing it.

That movement, and the tiny creaking sound the chair made at Ristoff's weight, was all it took for her to suddenly have a plan in place. She had to refrain from grinning, which would probably alarm Ristoff, while it formed in her mind.

'You fucking bitch.' He hissed after steadying himself and straightening up again. He slapped her along the cheek and she could feel the cut on her cheek, which had stopped bleeding, start bleeding again. She groaned softly at the thought of blood making it onto her bra. Even though it was red, blood would probably stand out quite a bit. _You're in this type of situation and then you're worrying about a little blood on your fucking bra? _She almost laughed at the absurdity of it. The slap had brought her back to reality though. Her plan would have to be taken into action fast, otherwise there wouldn't be much use of it.

'Don't fucking move. Got it?' He asked, his anger evident in his voice. She nodded vehemently, trying to play the role as a scared captive perfectly. It seemed like she was doing a good job because Ristoff grunted in approval. When Ristoff's anger had subsided a little his sickly playful demeanor returned again. 'You're sister was a little bit young for my taste.' He said tracing the outline of her bra slowly, the scary glint had returned to his eyes. He leaned in again, his mouth by her ear as he whispered: 'But she was so deliciously tight.'

If he had leaned back again he might've seen her widened eyes. He might've even noticed her anger building up, but he didn't. Instead he turned his head slightly to the left and licked her neck. 'I really wonder if you will react the same way she did.' He smelled her and let out a large sigh of delight on her neck. 'The screams and the trashing.' He leaned a bit farther back to take a look in her eyes as he said the last words. 'The sobbing and the begging.' That was it. He saw the anger flare in her eyes, but it was too late for him to back away enough. She used her head as a weapon and slammed it against his nose hard. She heard the same crack as she had heard the night in the alley, but this time there was nothing sickening about it. It sounded like revenge, and she loved it.

'You сука!' He cried while holding his now bleeding nose with his hands. She glared at him furiously, completely forgetting about her former plan. She didn't say anything, just kept glaring at him, feeling smug about the way he was still clutching his nose. Suddenly his head snapped up and he looked at her. The glint in his eyes wasn't sadistic anymore, it was openly hostile. 'Do you want to fucking die!?' He yelled at her. She didn't even flinch, just kept glaring at him. 'Everything is better than have you talk about my sister like that!' She spat menacingly. He stalked towards her and grabbed her arms hard, leaving bruises.

'I will talk about that bitch as much as I want.' He spat back. He moved one hand to her neck and squeezed her windpipe shut. 'Her tightness, her protesting screams, her cries.' She couldn't breath and was trashing around to get some air in her lungs. 'The same cries I will hear from you.' He finally said and let go of her neck.

Gasping for breath she tried to back away from this man. The chair wouldn't move too far away though, just small lengths. He slapped her across her face again. 'I told you to fucking be still.' He growled. She froze, still trying to breath normally. Her neck hurt and with every breath a searing pain went through her throat.

'Good girl.' He said with a sick grin. 'Now let's get this thing off.' He said and traced the outline of her bra like he had done before, the same wicked grin on his face again. It seemed that he was ignoring the pain in his nose, which surely was there. His nose was crooked in a weird angle, there was no way it wasn't hurting. He seemed to enjoy what he was doing enough to ignore the pain though. She squirmed under his touch and he chuckled softly.

When he leaned in a bit closer she tried to slam her head into his again. It had hurt a bit last time, but the adrenaline was fighting the pain mostly. This time he was quicker to react and he backed away just in time. A dangerous glint was in his eyes as he grabbed her lower arms. 'I told you not to fucking move!' He roared. She looked up at him daringly, suddenly understanding how she was going to get her plan into action. 'Well that's too bad as I won't fucking listen to a guy who's dick's hanging out!' He growled again and launched himself at her.

'I thought I might do it slowly, lessen the pain a bit, but now you changed my mind.' She would've scoffed at that if he hadn't been on top of her. There was no way he had wanted to lessen her pain, he had just wanted to savor the fear coming from her. Now however he was grabbing for her breasts, squeezing them hard through her bra. It hurt but she bit her lip not to make a sound. She figured that if she did she wouldn't be able to hear the sound she so desperately needed to hear. The sound of freedom.

When she heard it she wanted to laugh out loud. He might not have heard the protesting sounds the chair was making under his weight, but Alison could hear it just fine. She was focusing on it now, trying to ignore whatever Ristoff was doing to her, which wasn't easy. The thought of being free in a minute was the only thing keeping her from screaming out, which would've done nothing but please him anyway, and she did not want to please him.

Her bra was still on and she was thankful for that, she could however feel Ristoff's greedy stare at her and it sickened her. The way his hands roamed around her body, the way he pinched her and bit her and hurt her, the way his hands started to move down to her jeans, it all sickened her. But it could only last a few more seconds right? The chair would break soon right?

Suddenly she wasn't too sure anymore and she tried to move the chair away again. He wouldn't have that though and leaned in even more, throwing more weight onto the chair. That was the moment the chair gave in. She had never, ever, in all of her life heard anything that sounded more like heaven than that single noise of the chair breaking under Ristoff's weight.

She fell onto the floor, Ristoff on top of her. When the chair broke her legs miraculously hadn't. There had been a sharp sting through her ankle, but that was about all she had felt. Right now her legs were free, and she used them more than willingly to kick Ristoff off of her. He was disoriented by what had just happened, which bought her some time to crawl up a bit so her bound hands reached over the back of the chair. She did not have time to maneuver her legs in between her arms so her tied hands would be at her front however, as Ristoff was up on his feet again looking less than pleased.

'You fucking bitch.' He said yet again, furious. She grinned at him cockily. 'You said that already. A few times if I remember correctly.' She couldn't help feeling just a little smug about the fact she was free now. She was up on her feet in a minute and backed up a bit, making sure not to be too close to that guy. There was no way he would rape her now, she was sure of that. He wouldn't be able to if she really fought back. He however seemed to have a different opinion about that.

He narrowed his eyes and she noted he had a certain resemblance to a bull seeing a red cape, with flaring nostrils and all. He growled and launched himself at her again. She might not be able to defeat him in a fair fight, at least not with her hands still tied, but she had noticed something that could help her.

She was standing against the wall on the right side of where her chair had originally been. He was coming straight at her, and in the last second she dared to laugh out loud. Just before she used her small frame to her advantage and jumped to the side she saw the confused look on Ristoff's face, which made her day.

He wasn't able to stop anymore, having put all of his weight into the launch, and clashed straight into the wall. She grinned smugly as he fell backwards, though still conscious at least he was disoriented again. Enough so that she had the time to get her hands at her front.

It took him a few seconds to get up, and she had to give him credit for recovering fast. He was glaring at her again and his next move was such a surprise she had no time to move away. She had expected him to wait at least a few seconds before flinging himself at her again, but he didn't. He had her pinned against the wall and she swallowed away the bile forming in the back of her throat at the smell of his breath again.

'I have to admit I too like it rough.' He said grinning widely. He looked down and she followed his gaze. Now she really was getting sick. She couldn't believe that he actually had a hard on after running up against a wall. As she looked back up again though, she saw something. There was a small glint of metal sticking out of his boxers. She had recognized it immediately and felt her heart skip a beat at how lucky she was, at least if she could reach for it.

Ristoff was completely convinced of his victory now and pulled her jeans down in one swift motion, touching her there where she did not want to be touched by this sickening guy. She however didn't fight, knowing that she first had to get that thing.

The next thing he did gave her the perfect opportunity. He pressed himself against her hard. As she tried to ignore the thing she felt between her legs she grabbed for the metal. In one fluent motion she had stolen his knife and had it pressed up against his throat.

He froze and for a moment she saw a hint of fear in his eyes. Then that was replaced by a mocking glare. 'There is no way you will hurt me. 'He said, a bit too confident. She raised her eyebrows challengingly. 'And why exactly not?' He laughed, 'You don't have the guts сука.'

Now that actually did make her laugh out loud. 'Then you don't know me.' She hissed and lowered the knife to the middle of his chest, just above his heart. The fear she saw in his eyes made her feel smug all over again. Then she shoved it straight into his heart. 'That's for my sister' She whispered into his ear. He slumped back and fell to the ground, dead.

She stared at the man before her and felt sick. Not because she'd just killed him, she could honestly care less about that. He had deserved it, after what he had done to her sister. The reason she was feeling sick was because of _what_ he had done to her sister. She'd known her sister had been hurt, and badly, but she never dared to think she was raped. Mostly because that made her keel over. Even after killing the guy who'd done that to Amy she didn't feel better.

She took a few seconds to compose herself again, breathing in and out slowly and pulling her jeans up. After the flashes of her imagination about what had happened between her sister and Ristoff seized, she went over to the body and pulled the knife out of his throat. Ignoring the blood that coated the blade she cut through the rope that still had her hands tied together. When it was off she threw the knife away bending over the body again, this time to search it. His dick was still hanging out and that made him look even more pathetic down there. She found a nine mill on his back and she grinned, 'Let's get this party started…' She muttered to herself and turned to the door.

She knew that there was no use in trying to straighten herself up. Her blouse had no buttons left so she couldn't close it. It wasn't a fashion show anyway, so why would she care? At the moment she didn't. The boys were on their way to save her. She didn't entirely understand their motivations, she had been convinced they hated her, but that didn't really matter anyway. They were on their way and she could not let them get killed over her.

_Look God, _She thought._ I know I'm not the most religious person in the world, and that I never really did talk to you before, but Connor and Murphy are and they do so you can't just let them die. If I die that is fine, I couldn't care less, but please don't let them get killed. They're doing a hell of a good job for you aren't they? So yeah.. thanks..._

She felt a bit stupid for talking to some guy in heaven like this, but she better use every resource she could. And if God was one of them, she would try.

The adrenaline rushing through her veins was probably the only thing that kept her from screaming out in pain. A slight stabbing pain in her right upper leg and ankle made her limp a bit, but it didn't stop her from walking. Maybe her need to save the boys was part of it too though.

She opened the door slowly, taking a look at what was on the other side. The room she'd been kept in was on the end of a long hallway. The floor was made out of the same concrete as the room was, the walls were made out bricks. It was dark down the hallway, the only light coming from LED lights that hung from the ceiling, it looked like some scary underground dungeon.

She saw no guards though and so she tiptoed out of the room, making sure not to make any unnecessary sounds, and closed the door behind her. There were shouts coming from the end of the hallway, something about a soccer match, at least that was what she caught in Russian.

The shouts drowned her out perfectly and she decided there was no need to sneak anymore. She walked straight down the hallway, ignoring the doors she came across, her gun poised. When she was just a few feet away from the room the shouts were coming from, she backed up against the wall and turned a bit to peek inside. There were three guards sitting on stools, hollering at the soccer match on TV. She guessed there probably were another two guards behind them, out of her line of vision.

Silently she cursed herself for not checking the magazine of Ristoff's gun. She had no idea how many bullets she had left which meant that if she started shooting she might run out of bullets before everyone had died and that might get her killed. She narrowed her eyes, contemplating if she should risk it or not when a voice told the other's he was going to check on the prisoners. 'Мне тоже' another voice said. _Me too. _

She cursed softly and practically ran to the first door she saw. After opening and closing it behind her she leaned in to listen to whatever was happening in the hallway now. She heard the Russians talking a bit, coming closer and closer. Her heart was beating fast and she was thinking of ways to kill them without catching the other Russians' attention, which would be impossible.

She let out the breath she'd been holding when she heard the door opposite of the hallway open and close. They would probably be checking this room next, but at least she had a few more seconds to think of something.

She turned around, taking in the room she'd just entered. It looked exactly the same as hers had. If she hadn't left a body behind she would've sworn this was the exact same room even. There was another prisoner in here though. A young man with short, curly black hair and clear stubble upon his cheek. He probably hadn't been able to shave for some time now. It took her about a second to recognize him, her eyes growing wide when she did.

'Artem?' She whispered. His head snapped up at his name, his dark eyes meeting hers and growing as wide as hers had. 'Alison. No way. I must be dreaming.' He said and shook his head once, blinking a few times. She shook her head and made her way towards him. When she reached behind him she loosened the rope that was keeping his legs and hands tied together. The moment she got up the door opened and all hell broke loose.

It took the Russian in the doorway a second to notice her. It took Alison two seconds to raise her gun and shoot him in the middle of his forehead, keeping him from shouting any warnings to his companions. The gun shot was warning enough though and the second Russian stormed in, his gun raised to shoot. She was just a bit quicker though and he was down as well, blood drenching his shirt.

Artem was out of his chair and positioned beside the door, against the wall. When the next Russian rushed in, Alison didn't shoot. Instead Artem surprised him by jumping him from the side and snapping his neck in the process. He grabbed the gun from the Russian's hand before he fell to the floor and glanced at Alison to check if she was alright.

She gave him a curt nod and then they both took action by running into the open hallway, shooting anyone they could get their sights on. After another 4 shots every Russian was down, including the two that had given her water. She felt a bit sorry for them, they had been nicer to her than any one of the others, but that wasn't enough for her not to kill them. They would've probably shot her anyway.

The silence that followed the last shot was welcome, though Artem's voice had to break it a second later. 'Just like old times.' He said with a just slightly noticeable Russian accent. Alison laughed without humor, 'Yeah.'

Artem had been her 'partner in crime' during her time with the Russians. They had worked together since her first job, and they had been the best. She didn't like to think back to the time with them, but Artem really had become a great friend of hers during those years.

She checked the contents of her gun and walked up to one of the Russians who hadn't used his gun. She wasn't completely sure how many bullets she would need, so a full magazine would be best. 'So, what are you doing here?' She asked Artem, needing some distraction from everything around her. He laughed and winked, 'Hanging out with the boys, you didn't notice?' He asked gesturing around him. She rolled her eyes, but a smile crept on her face. Artem had always been one of those people who made jokes all the time, even in these kind of situations.

'They caught me.' This was something she had figured out by herself already, so she gave him one of her looks that told him to continue with his explanation. 'After you left I saw that what we were doing wasn't the best thing.' Alison snorted at this, but didn't interrupt him. 'I left as well. They didn't take that too well and have been hunting me ever since. A few weeks ago they caught me. Locked me up in there.' He gestured to the room he had been in before.

Alison nodded, understanding his situation. It had happened a lot, members getting caught when they had tried to leave. 'Kept me there for what felt like eternity, nothing to eat or drink but some dirty water and bread.' He made gagging sounds and she laughed at that. She was glad that he had gotten at least something. Sometimes they would keep food and water away from prisoners until they were on the verge of death. She shuddered at the thought.

'And then suddenly you show up.' He shook his head lightly in amazement. 'You always find the most peculiar times to show up and save the day.' She laughed again. 'A thank you would do, I'd say.' He smirked and bowed deeply, 'Thank you my savior.' She rolled her eyes but he didn't move. 'I remain forever in your dept, what would you like me to do.' He peeked a glance up at her and straightened at her face, mocking her.

'First, let's get out of here alive. When we're out of the house, and we aren't dead yet, we'll decide what to do. ' She didn't exactly think they would get out alive, but not trying was the same as suicide so she had to do something. He didn't ask why she was here, or what had happened that had made her look like this. He had raised his eyebrows at her dirty blouse and bra, plus the blood on her face and on her jeans, but he never asked her.

That was one of his plus sides, he didn't ask too many questions. He grabbed a gun from some Russian too and followed Alison as she walked towards the stairs she had noticed before, while wondering if she should try and shoot every Russian in the room or not. It seemed like a funny notion now, staring at the fact they were all dead now.

For once they had been lucky. The fact that the underground holding cells were soundproof would make it a lot easier for them to get out, as easy as it could get in a mob house that is. The soundproof room was the only reason it wasn't crawling with Russians down here, and probably the only reason they were still alive. Fighting the few Russian guards down here was something different from fighting the whole Russian mob that probably was upstairs right now.

For a second she pondered if she should save the other people behind the doors, but she couldn't risk it. The boys probably were on their way, if they weren't here already, so she had to act quick.

Suddenly an idea came to mind. 'Artem, is there any chance you were brought in conscious?' She knew that most victims were brought in unconscious because they weren't supposed to know where they were, and that way they couldn't fight the men containing him. But if Artem had tried to get out of the business there might be a chance that they wanted him to see where they were taking him, or that they didn't really care, because he would never leave this place anyway.

Artem grinned at her and she felt her eyes light up. If he knew, they might actually have a chance of getting out of here. 'I'll go first.' He said, and started up the stairs. She smiled at the familiar feeling it gave off. It had something safe about it, like it had always had. It had never mattered who they were going to kill, or what other thing they had to do. As long as they were in it together they would both make it out. They had each other's backs.

When she left the mob that was what she had been most scared about. That he wouldn't have her back anymore. That he would turn against her and that he would be the one to hunt her down. She changed her last name, moved to a whole different city and tried to forget about her former life. Every time someone was at the door she tensed, afraid of it being Artem who would come and kill her. No, that wasn't what she had been afraid of. She had been afraid of the fact that it would be Artem and that she would have to kill him to stay alive. He was her friend, at least that's how she had seen him since they had been paired together as a team, now she knew he saw her as one too.

His words echoed in her mind. _Just like old times. _He was right. It was just like old times.

She followed him up, her gun raised and her ears straining to hear anything that wasn't supposed to be there. At the top of the stairs was a metal door. Artem stopped in front of it and looked back at her to see if she was ready. She nodded and he reached out to the handle and opened it slowly. Behind the door was a small space. She could see a broom and shelves with detergent on it. The broom closet, she rolled her eyes at the thought. Of course. A metal door itself would be out of place in any house, so what do you do? Hide it behind a broom closet. If there hadn't been such a tense air around them she might've laughed.

They stepped over some scattered bottles on the floor and stopped in front of a normal wooden door. It wouldn't be much cover in a firing fight, which meant they'd better try and get out of there without anyone noticing. He gestured for her to be ready to shoot and she raised her gun, ready to kill whatever would be revealed behind the wooden door. He opened it and she sped through it, snapping her head to the left and the right , ready for any threat. Only there was none.

They ended up in another hallway, only this one was a lot more sophisticated. There was a Persian carpet on the floor, the red and the blue colors standing out most. Alongside the wall were several cabinets with antique vases on them. She could see two large wooden doors to her left and to her right on the other side of the white wall. Those would probably lead farther into the house, and that wasn't where they were supposed to go.

'Where do we go?' She asked Artem in a whisper. He had taken place behind her while she had scanned the room, and was squinting his eyes against the bright lights from above. He seemed to be thinking back to when he had been taken inside. 'Left,' He said, pointing at a pair of large, white, wooden doors at the left end of the hallway. 'They took me in through there, I think.' He didn't seem too sure, but from the looks of the doors he was right. The white doors had two long glass stained windows, which wouldn't be on a door that would lead into another room, at least she hoped not.

If that really was the front door they would have an advantage on the Russians guarding it. They would never expect a threat to come from inside of the house, which meant they would be able to shoot most of them without them even comprehending something was wrong.

For a moment she thought they had finally caught a break. That she finally was lucky enough to be able to get out of here without any more injuries. Of course when you think like that, something just has to go wrong. Especially when Alison was the one thinking like that. And so, while they were making their way to the front door, hushed voices could be heard from the room on their right.

They were coming closer by the second and they had to act quick or they would be caught instantly. She looked around and noticed a door on her left, next to a mahogany colored cabinet. She didn't have time to say anything, instead she grabbed Artem's arm and pulled him alongside her, into the room. Just before closing the door she caught a glimpse of two Russians carrying semi-automatic weapons. She put her ear against the door again and strained to hear anything that meant they would be coming inside here. Instead they just walked by and when finally their voices had faded she dared to release the breath she had been holding.

'Wow.' Artem breathed behind her. She turned around, wondering what was going on. She gasped at the sight before her. It was beautiful. The door they had just gone through hadn't led to some other normal room. It had lead to the inside pool of the house. 'Those damn Russians are getting richer by the second.' Artem joked. He had a way of speaking like that, as if he wasn't Russian himself. She never minded, thought it was funny in a way. _She_ would sometimes even forget he was Russian, with his American ways and thoughts.

She took in her surroundings with awe. There was a large pool in the shape of a rectangle before her. On both sides of the pool were large Greek pillars reaching the ceiling. The pillars had beautiful sculptures surrounding them. Dolphins, whales, sea lions, sea horses, she could even see crabs. She walked closer to the pool and looked into it. The floor of the pool was decorated with the exact same animals, all with beautiful bright colors. The water was still, and she had the strange urge to make it ripple somehow, just so it wouldn't be this perfect.

The ceiling was a huge painting. All kinds of sea animals in the ocean. She could picture herself lying in this pool, staring up at the ceiling and feeling perfectly content. _Yeah right_, she thought, _like that would ever happen._ She rolled her eyes at the thought and started focusing on something completely different. A way of getting out of here. A way of saving the boys.

_**Thanks for reading, please review! **_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that can be recognized from the boondock saints movies_**

**_Author's note: I'm so sorry I'm late with updating! It's just that I had a chemistry test today (which I completely blew) but that doesn't matter. Please enjoy! I hope it's written well, I'm not completely happy with it but I can't seem to get it right... I already read it 5 times and now I just lost my objectivity. Thanks for reading everyone who is reading or who has read already._**

**_I want to thank GingerBeef especially for reviewing for me! Thanks! ^^_**

**_So enjoy,_**

**_Love,_**

**_EvilGirlLovesWriting_**

**_Chapter 11: Reunion and realization_**

There had to be a way out of here, preferably without having to alarm the whole Russian mob that there were two prisoners trying to escape. Even if she hadn't been in the whole business herself she would've been able to guess they wouldn't be particularly fond of escaped prisoners. Especially not when a few of their own had been killed in the process of getting out.

She tried to think of what the mob house, she had been in all those years ago, had looked like. The only problem was that she was fairly sure there had been no pool in that one and after trying to forget everything about her previous life, remembering wasn't that easy. 'Fuck.' She said when she couldn't find an exit after a glance around the room. She saw a couple of doors but she wasn't sure if they would lead outside or rather into some room where a whole crew of guards would be. They had to have something to do in their free time, so why couldn't they be here?

Artem looked up at her, eyebrows raised. 'I see that your vocabulary hasn't changed much over the years.' She scowled at him, not really in the mood for games right now. 'Help me find a way out of here rather than mocking me for my small vocabulary knowledge on swear words. Dick.' That last word she'd muttered, but he had heard it any way.

He wasn't the least bit fazed by her scowl and chuckled softly. He did however start walking towards the right side of the pool, looking for any doors that might lead outside. She could hear him humming a song and couldn't believe he was in the mood for that now. He'd never been one to be careful, so it didn't surprise her. She just never understood. She remembered how she had been while she was with the Russians. On edge about all the time, trying so desperately not to get killed so she would be able to avenge her sister. She never had cared about her own life. Right now was no different. She had to save the boys from getting killed.

She scouted the area left of the pool, her gun poised. There was no way she was going to die after coming this far, at least she wasn't planning on it. Most of all she wasn't planning on letting anyone of her friends get killed, Artem included.

She might be acting just a bit paranoid, snapping her head up at every small sound she heard, but she didn't really care right now. Better be paranoid and live through the night then let your guard down and end up sleeping with the fishes. She rolled her eyes at her sad joke, but a smile tugged at her lips anyway.

The pool had been in the middle of the room. At both the left and the right side there were dressing rooms, she guessed, with white doors. She walked up to the dressing room on her side of the pool, wanting to make sure there was no one in there that could sneak up on them when they wouldn't be looking. She took stance beside the door, her gun aimed at whatever would be revealed on the other side of the door.

She opened it and went in, all in one swift motion. No one there. She sighed in relief and walked out again, scanning the room once more for any exits. She then saw something that made her heart stop dead.

It was Artem. He was being strangled by some Russian on the other side of the pool. The Russian seemed to be holding some kind of rope over Artem's neck and was pulling it hard. Artem was putting up a fight, struggling against the Russian. She could see the Russian was having a hard time keeping him in check, but he never let go of the rope. They were a few feet away from the pool, getting closer to the edge.

It took her a second to understand what had to be done. She raised her gun and closed one eye. She was a great shot, but this would be a close call. The fact that the men were struggling like this didn't help one bit.

She took a deep breath, calming herself completely. If she kept calm she would be able to save him, or so she tried to convince herself.

One more step and they would both end up in the pool. She had to act now. The only problem was that Artem was facing her, the Russian behind him his head just next to Artem's. 'Here goes nothing..' She muttered and then pulled the trigger.

The gunshot echoed through the room, making it all seem surreal. Right after the shot a loud splash could be heard coming from the pool. Both men had fallen in. The blood of the one she shot was turning the water a sickening red. She had no idea who had been hit and was practically panicking now.

She ran towards their side of the pool and searched the water for the person she wanted to so desperately see alive. She had just gotten her friend back, she didn't want to lose him already.

Then someone came clawing to the surface, gasping for breath the moment he could. 'Artem.' She said, relieved. He swam to the side quickly, climbing out of the pool. He was completely soaked, his hair clinging to his head. He put his hands on his knees, breathing heavily.

'Thanks for that.' He said when he had caught his breath. She was standing by his side and smiled down at him. 'I'm just glad I didn't shoot you.' She said. He laughed at that, straightening himself. 'Yeah me too.'

Suddenly shouts broke the silence that had followed. Russian shouts to be precise. 'Shit.' She whispered. 'They probably heard that.'

Artem grabbed her arm before responding, pulling her with him to the area he'd been scouting for an exit.

She saw the exit he had probably found before being attacked, an emergency exit. An emergency exit meant it would lead straight outside. She wanted to run straight towards it, she couldn't however. The door had been broken down already and they had to hide or else they would be shot on sight.

He had pulled her behind another dressing room, at least that's what she thought it was. It was the same colors as the one on her side of the pool, but that was just a small notion in the back of her mind, right now she had to focus on the Russians.

'Shit.' A voice said in Russian. 'They killed him.'

'He was shot.' Another said.

She rolled her eyes at the obvious, but then started wondering. What if they hadn't heard the shot? They already knew that they were with more than one person, how would they know that? Unless of course they knew what had happened downstairs and they found two cells empty.

'Fuck.' She whispered as soft as possible but still loud enough for Artem to hear. 'They know we escaped.' Artem nodded once. 'We've gotta get out of here.'

She looked at the emergency exit again, weighing the options they had.

The exit was just a few feet away, they could easily reach it within about two seconds, now they just had to do that without getting seen. 'We've gotta distract them' She mused out loud. The moment she'd said it Artem got up.

'What the fuck are you doing?' She asked him with wide eyes, pulling him down again. 'I was going to distract them.' He said with amusement in his voice. 'How exactly were you planning on doing that?' She asked him skeptically.

He was exactly the kind of person to jump into something head first, not even thinking about the consequences. He didn't have an answer to that question and she rolled her eyes. Then she got an idea.

'You still have a gun right?' She asked him. He nodded, his eyebrows raised in anticipation. 'Throw it.' She simply said. A wicked grin spread on his lips as he grabbed the gun he miraculously still had. He walked to the other side of the dressing room wall and looked around the corner.

During their discussion the Russians had started their scout on the left side, the one she had been searching. They had been really lucky that the Russians hadn't split up and searched both sides at once, or else this plan wouldn't have worked.

The sound of a gun falling onto the ground echoed through the room. She could hear their footsteps while they ran to the place the gun had landed. Artem was by her side and grabbed her arm again, bolting towards the exit.

The door opened with ease, though the sound probably alarmed the Russians so they had to be fast. Artem threw the door shut behind them and they were running.

Artem ran just a bit faster than she did and so he was in front. They didn't stop to think about what had just happened, or to decide what to do. They just kept on running without looking back. Reviewing what had happened could always be done.

The plan on helping the boys had been in her head from the start but right now she wasn't sure if she could go through with it. She could only hope the boys weren't here yet, because otherwise she had little chance of being able to find them anymore. She felt horrible at the thought that the boys would have to face all those Russians on their own.

Focused on her thoughts she bumped into Artem who had suddenly stopped.

She glanced back through the woods, able to still see the lights of the house but pretty sure the guards on top of the balcony could not see them. That didn't stop her from turning back to Artem though. 'What are you doing? Why did you stop?'

He silenced her with a glance over his shoulder. Then he pointed towards a clearing that had been hidden by trees before but now she could see it. There were five dark figures in the clearing. Alison and Artem were too far away to hear what they were saying but it was pretty clear they were talking about something.

Alison frowned at the sight. Would there be Russians patrolling the woods, she wondered. It seemed like a bit too much, even for Pavlov and his paranoia. The house was in the middle of the woods, protected from every side by guards. Why would they be patrolling the woods. Or they had known what direction they had been running in and were trying to intercept them.

She took a step closer, her eyes straining to see who the figures that had caught Artem's attention were. Artem stopped her by grabbing her shoulder, trying to make her stay put with his eyes. She always had been quite stubborn though and when she shrugged his arm off he wasn't surprised.

She shot him a glare. She didn't need protection, she had protection enough with the gun she was holding. She could protect herself.

After all that had happened in the house she wanted to convince herself of this more than anything, but it was hard. She had to prove to herself she was perfectly capable of protecting herself, or she would never be.

While narrowing her eyes she took another step closer, her gun ready to be used again if needed. When the moonlight illuminated the clearing though, she dropped it.

She couldn't stop herself and shrieked, running towards the figures, all previous thoughts abandoned. There was no need to think anymore, they were really here! And they weren't dead! There was nothing that could've made her happier at that moment, at least she thought. While running she was proven wrong though as she saw Murphy more clearly.

* * *

The moment they'd heard a sound coming from the trees they all raised their guns at the same time, aiming for whatever it was. They had expected everything, from an animal to a gang of angry Russians. But the person running their way was the one thing they would've never expected. Alison.

The moonlight made her skin glow and made her hair seem darker than it really was. There was no mistaking her though and they all lowered their weapons. They could see the smudges of dirt and, what looked a lot like, blood all over her body. Her blouse, once white, was now dirty all over and hung loosely open revealing a red bra. The fact she wasn't fully dressed did not make the group look away, they couldn't really care less at the moment. She was alive and that was all that counted.

The moment _he _had recognized her he'd taken an unconscious step forward. His eyes wide with utter shock at what was running their way. He swore that he could see actual tears running down her cheeks and he felt his stomach tighten at the sight of that. He didn't want her to cry, for whatever reason. When she was close enough she flung herself at him. His arms encircled her and held her tight, he'd caught her easily and didn't want to let go just yet.

She was sobbing into the crook of his neck while Murphy could only make shushing noises and stroke her hair. 'Oh Murphy. It's really you.' She cried. He smiled softly at her words and kissed her hair. 'Aye it's me.' He paused for a second, hearing her sobs slowly quieting. 'Don't worry lass, everything'll be ok.' Connor said from next to Murphy.

She pulled away from Murphy and he let her go reluctantly. 'Connor!' She grinned and hugged him as well. 'What? So ye don't almost kill _him_ by jumping him, but ye almost kill me!' Murphy protested. She backed away from the hug and stuck her tongue out at Murphy, easily falling back into the pattern of childish jokes.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. Her eyes looking startled and her face just inches away from his. He chuckled softly at her expression.

She didn't know what to think. Too be honest being so close to him made it hard to think. He looked like some Irish god in the moonlight and something told her that her heart wouldn't slow down until he was gone. Not that she wanted him to go, on the contrary. She wanted to stay like this forever, close to him.

Their little 'moment' was disturbed by Da. 'Come out! Yer hands on yer head!'

Both Alison and Murphy were pulled out of the trance they'd been in for a moment. Their attention was pulled from Da aiming his gun towards the trees, to a young man emerging from those same trees, his hands up in the air.

Alison gasped at the sight of Artem emerging from the trees warily. She pulled her arm, that Murphy was still holding, away and went over to Da. 'Don't shoot him!' She said with urgency. 'He's a friend of mine.' After Da seemed to acknowledge this with a slight nod she went over to where the young man was standing.

Connor and Murphy shared a glance together. How had she made friends here? She had been captured right…?

They had no idea what had happened, but didn't have any time to discuss it because she was coming back with the man.

'Everyone, this is Artem.' Alison said with an uncomfortable smile. She wasn't sure how to introduce him. Connor and Murphy shared another glance, _Artem. A Russian name. _It was getting more and more confusing and they were about to ask her who he was when Paul cleared his throat, asking for their attention.

'Introductions can be done later.' He said bluntly. 'We should go.' Da nodded, agreeing. 'Well pack up lads, where heading back again.' He said, sounding almost cheery. Romeo seemed rather disappointed by the fact there would be no action tonight, but he did help pack everything up again which could not be said for the twins.

Murphy came up to her right as he handed her his coat. She looked at it questioningly and then back at him. He was in only a shirt with short sleeves now and his broad shoulders looked utterly sexy in the moonlight. _Wait why do I think he's sexy? _

'Put it on lass, we wouldn't want to draw attention.' He said pointing to her clothes. That's when she remembered her blouse had been torn open. She might've blushed if she hadn't just been through the whole situation with Ristoff. She put on his black coat without any resistance, eager to smell him through the garment.

'Thanks.' She said, inhaling his scent while closing it over her torn blouse. It smelled just as delicious as she had remembered and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of familiarity. He grinned.

'Anytime lass.' He said winking. 'I must admit though, it's purely for myself.' She raised her eyebrows at this and he chuckled. ' I love seeing ye in me clothes.' This made her chuckle as well and blush for real.

'We're ready boys.' Paul said and they both looked up at the same time, nodding. 'Aye.' Murphy and Connor said simultaneously. She smiled at them and took a step. She had to keep herself from hissing at the pain that went through her ankle. The adrenaline that had kept her from feeling whatever had been done to her before, had worn off now, or so it seemed. She wouldn't be able to take another step and keep it from the boys that she was hurt.

'Ye okay lass?' Connor asked and she tried to smile and nod. 'Yeah, fine.' Murphy however didn't buy it and picked her up in his arms bridal style. 'Murphy!' She shrieked. 'What about not drawing attention?' He grinned and winked. 'I never said I minded attention. I just don't like people seeing ye in yer underwear.' He then leaned in a bit and whispered. 'The only one who can is me love.' She must've been bright red then but lucky for her the clouds obstructed the moonlight and he wouldn't be able to see it.

While in Murphy's arms she forgot about what had happened for a while, marveling in the proximity. She really liked Murphy. More than she liked his brother…There was no doubt about that anymore now. Of course she had been happy to see Connor too, but with Murphy it was different. She felt that she would actually die if she would never see him again. Like she had felt when she thought he hated her.

She raised her head at this notion and looked up at Murphy's face. She smiled down at her. 'What's up lass?'

She shrugged not really sure what to say. Instead she looked over to Connor and Romeo, Artem walking with them. She smiled at the way he seemed to have already made friends with them. Artem always had been good with people. Young, old, Russian, American. It didn't matter to him and that's why people loved him.

She closed her eyes and rested her head against Murphy's chest. She swallowed and took a deep breath before daring to ask him. 'Aren't you mad at me?' She asked softly. 'Why would I be love?' He asked, confused. 'I don't know.' She said, shrugging again. She opened her eyes and watched how the t-shirt moved around his arms, suddenly fascinated by it. 'Because of the Russian mob thing. The lying.'

She wasn't sure if he'd heard it but the feeling of his eyes on her made her believe he had. 'Lass.' He said, waiting for her to look up. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

'There's nothing to be mad about.' He smiled at her sweetly. She looked confused. 'Why were you mad before then?' She asked cursing herself already for asking such a stupid question. What did it matter why he'd been mad before if he wasn't now.

He leaned in to kiss her forehead. 'I wasn't mad at ye love. I was mad at that fucking Russian guy.' He said with venom in his voice. She blinked a few times, letting the news register. 'So you never were mad at me?' She asked, a smile already playing on her lips.

'I could never be.' He said, his voice soft and serious. He winked then, playful. 'I love ye too much for that.' That made her heart skip a beat and she leaned her head back against him, a smile playing on her lips for real now.

Suddenly she felt really weary. Everything was getting to her and she was in need of a lot of sleep. Nice, sweet, welcoming sleep. 'I love you too.' She said drowsily, not really registering what she was saying. Then she fell asleep.

_**Please let me know what you think (review)! And thanks for reading! I first had around 6,000 words for this chapter but then I decided it would become too much because I still wasn't finished so that'll be in chapter 12. Hope you liked it!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the original boondock saints movies**_

_**Author's note: Hello everyone. So it's Saint Patrick's day today and what day is better to update about two Irish hotties than Saint Patrick's day? I didn't include it in the story however...sorry.**_

_**Thankyou to everyone who's reading my story still, or just started. I really appreciate reviews so please let me know what you think! I know I told you there would be 'love' soon and really there will be soon! Just not in this chapter yet... she might be a bit too hurt for that the next chapter as well.. but we'll see. **_

_**So I need to know what you guys want. Describing smut or just vague pointers to what is happening? Let me know and I'll deliver!**_

_**Please do enjoy, **_

_**I wish everyone a great Saint Patrick's day! Let the boys be with you ;)**_

_**love,**_

_**EvilGirlLovesWriting**_

_**Chapter 12: Pain, pain and, well, pain**_

The sound of the TV woke her up. She tried to drown it out, clinging to the good dream she was having. A dream where she finally saw Murphy again. And Connor, Da, Romeo, Paul even Artem. It had been so long since she saw him.

'If ye were getting a beer Rome ye could've brought one for me!' An Irish voice said. Connor.

Romeo scoffed. 'Ye lazy Irish prick.' He wasn't too good at mimicking the accent, but good enough and she couldn't stop herself from giggling.

Hadn't it been a dream? How was she hearing their voices now if it had been?

The room fell silent at the sound of her laugh and she dared to open her eyes. She saw both Romeo and Connor staring at her from the couch in the boys' apartment, a beer halfway to Romeo's mouth. Connor had been lounging on the couch lazily, watching tv, now however he was sitting straight up and staring at her with wide eyes.

She looked around the rest of the room, her eyes stopping at another figure sitting at the dining table. 'Artem?' She asked, her eyebrows raised in surprise. Her voice was hoarse and she cleared her throat hoping that would help.

He laughed at her, 'You look surprised to see me.' He stated, one eyebrow raised. 'As if we haven't just escaped from the Russians together.' Her eyes grew even wider. 'You mean… that wasn't a dream?'

He laughed. 'Nope, it really happened.'

She shook her head slowly, not being able to comprehend it all had actually happened.

Murphy.

His name made her look up again, even though she knew that there was no way she could've missed him if he had been here.

'Murph's out to get some medical supplies.' Connor explained, noticing her searching eyes.

She bit her lip at that, remembering everything that had happened to her. She looked down at her clothes. Still wearing his coat and her jeans she sighed in relief. They hadn't examined her wounds yet. She knew in what bad shape she was and wanted to examine her wounds herself first. She cringed at the thought of the boys examining her later on, which was definitely what they were going to do.

She shifted, trying to get off the bed slowly and hissed at the pain that went through her stomach. Not to mention her leg, ankle and arms. Actually everything hurt. She hadn't noticed while sitting up and she couldn't quite understand why not. The pain felt like a thousand knives had been soaked in poison and she was getting stabbed by every single one of them, like she was drowning in lava trying to breath and it pouring into her lungs, it felt like she'd been hit by a car, no different cars, and left for dead on the road. Actually it felt like all of those things happening to her at once.

She froze, hoping the pain would subside quickly. Three concerned stares burned into her but she couldn't smile and comfort them, not while the pain was still there.

When she could finally relax she decided she needed to get out of bed and take a shower. How she was going to do that would have to wait until she was on the edge of the bed. She took a deep breath and then slid her legs forward over the side of the bed, scooting the rest of her body to the edge. The pain went through her and she closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. When she finally reached the edge, after what felt like hours, she dared to slowly breath in and out waiting for the pain to leave again.

'You need help?' Romeo asked her, frowning. She took a minute to look up at him and smile.

'I would really appreciate it if one of you could turn the shower on in advance and put some towels and clothes in the bathroom.' Connor was up on his feet heading to the bathroom the moment she'd said it. She heard the inviting clattering of water and sighed in anticipation. Romeo was up by her side, grabbing her arm to help her up. She hissed at that move and he let go instantly.

'Sorry.' He muttered, looking guilty.

She shook her head, knowing there was no other way right now. 'Don't worry. Just grab me under the arms and help me up please.' He did as asked, though hesitantly. He lifted her to her feet and asked her with his eyes if he could let go. She nodded once and he let go slowly, ready to grab a hold of her if she would need it.

Her right ankle was killing her and she thanked god that both the bullet wound and her twisted ankle were part of her right leg. Now she had the left for support, though it was hard to maintain her balance. Artem was up on his feet too, ready to help her if she needed it. She was waiting for the pain to subside again and took the opportunity to talk to him so she would be distracted.

'Shouldn't you be feeling as bad as I do?' She asked him with a slight undertone. He shook his head, guilt in his eyes. 'They didn't abuse me the way they did you.'

She scoffed at that. 'Of course they wouldn't. Why beat a man when you can rape a woman?' She rolled her eyes at that and shook her head. She only noticed what she had said when she saw his eyes grow wide.

'Rape?' He asked, almost choking on the word. She smiled at him sheepishly. 'Don't worry, he didn't.'

This didn't seem to make him feel better though. She decided it was time to divert their attention and she took a step forward. 'Artem.' She said and he was holding her arm immediately. He was holding her left lower arm while Romeo the other.

She felt completely helpless like this and she hated it. She needed a shower though, bad, and so she put her pride to the side for a second.

When they finally reached the bathroom, after about ten minutes of excruciating pain and hisses that made both Romeo and Artem look particularly unhappy, Connor had the towels and clothes all ready.

'Thanks Conner' she said with a smile. He had his eyes narrowed, looking up and down her supported stance. 'Anytime lass.' He said, not as happy as he would've normally answered.

She sighed, she must be looking quite pathetic like this. _Fucking Russians, _she thought angrily.

When she was in the bathroom and all three of the boys had left her alone she took a hold of the sink and stared into the mirror. Connor's last words made her remember what Murphy had said last night, about him liking her wearing his clothes. She blushed lightly at the memory and a smile spread on her face. She couldn't wait to see him again.

It felt weird because she never had felt this way before. She had noticed that she liked him more than she liked Connor, thought at the time she was convinced it had been too late for anything to happen. She had been convinced both boys hated her, but right now she was fairly sure they weren't mad. Maybe she could make it work out somehow, if he liked her that way anyway.

She sighed at that and concentrated on her face in the mirror now. Her hair was a mess, her eyes red and she looked tired. There was a dark bruise and bump on her forehead. She chuckled at it, feeling just a bit smug. It was like some war injury which referred to her bravery and maybe her stupidity as well.

The gash on her cheek was red and had dried blood all over it. She guessed the boys had refrained from cleaning it, afraid of hurting her or waking her up. She frowned as she trailed the gash, it stung. And then there were the bruises on her neck from when Ristoff had strangled her.

She decided it was time for the shower. She didn't want to register everything already, that would have to wait until... never, though that was impossible of course. She turned around to see what Connor had gotten her. There was a pair of sweatpants and a shirt, both Murphy's, in the pile of clothing. A black sports bra which he probably pulled out of the bag she'd left behind, and boxers. She thanked Connor silently, particularly for the bra. Knowing everyone, they would want to examine her wounds later on and if she was wearing some lacy bra that would be a lot more embarrassing.

She was trying to ignore the pain while opening Murphy's coat, but couldn't stop a hiss from escaping her lips when she had to bend her arms in such a way that she could shrug it off. Her shoulder protested but she didn't stop. It had to be done eventually so it might as well be right now. As the coat dropped to the floor she examined herself in the mirror again, this time her whole upper body.

Normally she would've looked worse than she felt, right now however she looked just as bad as she felt. Her dirty blouse had mud and traces of blood all over it. It hung open over her red bra, which had dirt on it as well, no blood however. She dared to crack a smile at that remembering how she had worried about that before. Shaking her head slowly her eyes trailed down to her stomach. The kick had been more forceful than she believed it had been, a shoe impression clearly visible in the form of a black bruise.

She slowly lowered the blouse down, her shoulders aching in the process. The bruises that the removal revealed drew her attention away from the pain however. Two bruises, clearly the work of two strong hands, showed on her upper arms. Her lower arms had more faint bruises, but still in the shape of hands.

She sighed and reached back to undo her bra, contracting her arms immediately as a sharp pain went through her. Taking her bra off was a no go. 'Fuck.' She whispered while waiting for the pain to subside.

Taking a shower while wearing her bra crossed her mind for a second, but soon she decided that wouldn't work. She groaned at her helplessness while making her way to the door cracking it open a bit.

'Artem.' She said aloud, clearly annoyed. She then turned around as he came up to the door knowing exactly what she needed. He undid her bra and she muttered a small thanks ignoring his sharp intake of breath as he saw the bruises that were probably on her back.

Artem and her had been in this situation before. Several times actually. While they were working together they got into fights a lot. She could handle herself, she really could, but sometimes there were moments that something went wrong and she ended up battered and bruised. He had helped her get her bra off whenever she couldn't herself. His experience in the area was the only reason she'd called him and not one of the other guys. Even though she always hated to ask for help.

He closed the door when he was done, no questions about how she felt or whatever, which she appreciated. Though maybe it was obvious she felt like crap… she wasn't sure.

She sighed and dropped the dirty thing to the floor. She raised her eyebrows when she saw her breasts. They weren't bruised at all. This really surprised her, considering how rough Ristoff had handled them.

The rest of her body practically screamed abuse. 'The bruise festival.' She muttered sarcastically to herself.

Now it was time to get her jeans off. The bending forward movement made her grit her teeth and hold her breath. Because of all the blood her jeans stuck to her upper leg and pulling it loose hurt even more than when the bullet had hit her. She closed her eyes and focused on the thoughts of a deliciously warm shower. It helped a bit and she was able to get her jeans lowered over her knee. After that she tried to get her feet out of it without having to lean on her right ankle too much. She'd been balancing on her left leg for quite a while now and it was starting to become annoying already.

When it didn't work she decided to sit down onto the lid of the toilet. Sitting down she was able to get it off easier, still gritting her teeth against the pain though.

She had been lucky the bullet had gone straight through, miraculously not hitting any bones or vital arteries. She touched the small wound lightly and couldn't believe how much pain something this small could muster.

'Fucking Russians.' She growled softly, feeling her anger build up. She took a deep breath so she wouldn't break something, which would probably hurt her more than anything else, and got up again. The clattering of water already had had an inviting sound to it, but now it was the best she ever heard. Taking off her panties and letting them drop to her feet she stepped out of them and walked, more like limped, to the shower.

Her ankle was thick and bruised. It looked quite unhealthy, but then again nothing about her looked 'healthy' at the moment.

As the first water droplets hit her face she sighed in delight, feeling as if all her worries and all of her pain was being washed and drained away together with the filth and blood. She wasn't sure how long she'd been captured but guessed it had been about a day and a half. About as long as her sister had been.

She shivered at the thought of her sister and shook the images that were taking over her mind away. She couldn't think about that yet. Not now. She replaced the thoughts with those of Murphy, which calmed her down almost immediately.

How long she'd been in the shower she didn't know. She didn't really care to be honest. The feeling of the water made her able to forget everything for a while and that was what she wanted. She fantasized about how it would be if Murphy would pick her up and kiss her. His lips against hers, their tongues struggling.

A knock on the door brought her back to reality quickly though. 'Almost done.' She shouted and turned off the water. Sighing at the loss she got out from under the shower, making sure not too lean on anything that hurt too much.

The pile of clothes was far away, at least it seemed far away as she slowly made her way towards it. There was a towel next to it but she decided there was no way she could dry herself without being in pain.

Grabbing the bra and putting it on she clenched her jaw and made every effort not to make a sound. She did the same with every other garment of clothing. When finally dressed she dared to breath again and get used to the feeling of clothes on her wet body.

Opening the bathroom door she braced herself for anything, particularly seeing Murphy again.

Murphy was standing by the couch. He had been talking to Connor before she came in. Now the first thing his eyes did was search hers, there was even a small smile on his lips, until he saw the rest.

'Hi,' She said awkwardly, waving a bit which hurt and made her hiss. He narrowed his eyes in concern and anger, not towards her though and she knew it. He was taking in her appearance, not even seeing the worst, and with every notion of a wound or bruise he seemed to become more and more angry.

'Fucking hell. I so fucking want to kill'em.' He hissed through gritted teeth. 'It's not that bad, really.' She tried to convince him but he didn't seem to be listening.

She shuffled to the bed slowly dismissing the help Artem and Romeo were trying to offer her. She would make it and she would not show it hurt. She didn't know if she was convincing everyone, but at least she didn't hiss at every step she took, which was good.

As she finally had sat herself down she sighed in relief sitting as still as possible.

'Well you're up and running.' Paul joked, trying to lighten the tension that had fallen over the room. She laughed wanting the same as Paul. 'Hell, I could beat you in a race easily!' She stuck her tongue out at this which made him chuckle softly. She saw Connor roll his eyes and Da smile, trying not to laugh out loud just like Artem and Romeo were trying. Murphy wasn't laughing though. He was still frowning at her, or at her wounds at least.

All three of them had returned and she was in the company of six men now, none of them particularly safe to be around. She softly chuckled at herself for seeing these men as her family. She'd only seen Romeo once before, but after this morning she already saw him as a good friend. Her relationship with Artem seemed unchanged, and Connor seemed to like her the same as well. Murphy was another story, but she would have to worry about that later. Right now she had something completely different on her mind.

She took a deep breath and sighed. 'So….' She asked, drawing the word out a bit. 'What now?' She wasn't sure what was going to happen, or what they wanted to do. Of course they would want to check her wounds, but how?

Murphy made his way towards her with a bag full of medical supplies. 'We'll be treating yer wounds lass.' He said, trying to sound normal but failing miserably. Everyone could hear the anger that it concealed, the anger towards Pavlov and his men. _Mostly towards Ristoff though, _she thought but kept her mouth shut. She wasn't going to tell him that. Yet.

She grimaced at the thought of her wounds being treated, which would probably hurt. 'We'll be careful lass.' Da told her, taking place at the side of the bed as well. 'Lie down.' He instructed her.

She did as she was told and laid herself down on the bed. Artem and Romeo had gone to the kitchen together with Paul. It looked like the boys and their Da would be taking care of her then. 'Take yer shirt off love.' Murphy said.

She might've blushed if it hadn't been for the pain that shot through her while she tried. Putting the thing on had been hurtful, taking it off was unbearable. She'd better stick with blouses, she mused. Connor and Murphy both noticed it hurt and helped her out of it.

Like she had thought the sports bra had been a good idea from Connor. She pushed the thoughts of her red bra and Ristoff away and closed her eyes while hearing the gasps coming from both Murphy and Connor. So it really looked as bad as she had thought it looked.

'Does it hurt love?' Connor asked, restraint in his voice. She laughed bitterly, cringing a bit at the pain it caused. 'No Connor, it feels great.' She said sarcastically.

'Well the fact you can still be as sarcastic as ever means it's fine.' Artem shouted from across the room.

'Murphy, can you please give him the finger for me. It hurts too much to raise my arm.' Murphy chuckled genuinely now and as I peeked a glance at him I saw the smug look on his face while giving Artem the finger for me. 'Thanks Murph.' She whispered softly, closing her eyes again.

The pain that shot through her when a hand softly touched her ankle made her gasp and her eyes shoot open. 'Sorry..' Connor muttered, guiltily. 'It's fine.' She lied, her teeth clenched. Connor didn't seem to believe her lie though and looked at Da for help.

'This is gonna hurt love.' He said. 'We're really sorry.'

_**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I know it's a bit slow maybe, sorry for that. Please let me know what you think and review! All reviews are hugely appreciated!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's note: I am very sorry for the delayed update. I'm very busy with school lately, getting closer to the end of the year and all, and I almost have no time anymore. I hope that my late updates won't stop you from reading when I update though. Again I am sorry.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read it and who favorites it or reviews. I really love reading what you think about my story so please don't hesitate to review. It can be good or bad as long as it's the truth.**_

_**I wish everyone a happy Easter and hope you enjoy this chapter,**_

_**Love,**_

_**EvilGirlLovesWriting**_

Chapter 13: Ruined pleasure

Da had been right. It had hurt like hell.

Murphy had tried hard to distract her from the pain by telling her stories about what had happened to the boys when they were young. One story, about Connor and him stealing their mother's liquor made Da scold them and her laugh. Murphy's voice made her feel calm, and she would've loved to listen to it for weeks. The reason for him talking to her so much however was the thing she could miss.

All the stories, their laughs and her's were great but they didn't help take away the pain. She tried to cover her hisses by making it seem like she was laughing but that didn't work either. The boys saw straight through her and Murphy's eyes grew darker with each covered up hiss escaping her lips.

It had looked like he'd been weighing the option to just tell his family to stop with all this. Just before he could say something about it Connor grinned at her self satisfied.

'All done lass.' He said, a hint of relief in his voice. He might not have shown it like Murphy had, but he wasn't all too happy with the hisses that he and Da caused her with every movement.

She sighed in relief too and grinned at him and Da, thanking them both for taking care of her.

They'd bandaged her ankle and covered her bullet wound with bandages as well. She didn't dare think about how the replacing of the bandages would feel when they had to be cleaned and focused on Da who was looking her over once more.

'I'm afraid we can't do anything about the bruises love…' Da said with a frown. He liked the sight of her wounded like this as much as the boys did. Not.

She shrugged and was able to keep the hiss that would've followed at bay.

'It'll be ok.' She said with a smile. She decided it would be better to leave the gestures for what they are and stick with words for now.

She let go of Murphy's hand, which she had been holding throughout the whole process. She was fairly sure she'd almost crushed the bones but Murphy never complained. She looked up at him and he grinned at her.

'Feeling better?'

She rolled her eyes.

'I feel like running a marathon.' For a moment a frown crossed his face and she couldn't quite place it. He didn't think she was serious right? When his grin came back however she knew he had known. She did want to know why he frowned though, she would ask that later.

'Ye gonna tell us what exactly happened in there or just leave it all to our imagination?' Connor asked. He had said it half jokingly but she knew he wanted to know. So did everyone else in that room. She knew that even though what had happened wasn't the best, their imagination would make it a hundred times worse.

She gestured for Murphy to help her out of bed, hissing at the pain in her arm. This 'only words' thing was a lot harder than she had thought it to be.

'Love, why don't ye stay there?'

She scowled at him.

'I already hated the fact I needed help to get into the fucking shower. I am getting out of this bed, with or without your help.'

Da chuckled softly, a whole different reaction than his two boys gave off. Murphy was frowning at the statement but took a hold of her arm anyway, he knew she would get out on her own if she had too and he didn't want that. Connor grumbled a few curse words as he came standing in front of her as well.

'Why can't ye just be like any other girl that would let us take care of her?'

'Because, my dear Connor, you would never like me as much as you like me now.' She said, fluttering her eyelids and smiling at him sweetly.

He tried to narrow his eyes at her but a smile was tugging at his lips.

'She's right about that brother.' Murphy said with amusement.

Connor rolled his eyes and slid a hand around her waist while Murphy held her arm. He didn't dare hold her too tightly but she had support and that was enough for her to slowly shuffle to the couch.

When seated she noticed that everyone else had already taken place around her. She felt slow instantly and frowned at the notion. _Fucking Russians. _She thought once again.

Romeo and Artem had taken place on the coffee table. Da was in his usual leather chair and the boys both took place on either side of her on the couch. Paul stuck with standing. He seemed to like being able to act quickly when something happened and in standing position that was easier.

Everyone's eyes were fixed on her and she cursed softly, wishing she had put on a shirt or something.

Murphy grabbed the coat that hung over the back of the couch and handed it to her as if she'd spoken out loud. She shot him a thankful glance and slid on the coat quickly, ignoring any pain. She wasn't going to be slow just because of some stupid injuries. She didn't know if that mentality would really help her, but she could try at least.

'You really wanna know?' She asked, unsure now. Of course their imagination was bad but it had happened, nothing could be done about it anyway. The way they all looked at her made her believe otherwise however. They really wanted to know.

'You asked for it.' She sighed and leaned back a bit in an almost painless position.

'Love,' Da started and she looked up at him questioningly. 'We can handle it.' She smiled at him and nodded.

'I know _you _can.' She said glancing at the boys that were at her sides.

Both of them nodded. 'We'll be ok.' Connor said. 'Aye love, we'll be fine.' Murphy added.

She nodded slowly. It was remarkable how her neck wasn't even in such pain, even with the bruises Ristoff had left. Not that she was complaining or anything.

She sighed once again and thought about where to start. She decided to skip the fight she had with the boys or what had happened after that on her way home.

'I was in bed, sleeping when suddenly I woke up. I wasn't sure what woke me up but I could hear voices coming from the living room, Russians. There was a fight, one of them shot me and I blacked out.' Well she had found a good place to start. Now how was she going to continue.

'Some guy woke me up and I could see several Russians around me. Pavlov was there too.'

This made Murphy go rigid, as well as Connor. They both had felt an intense loathing for the guy since they'd found out what he had done to her. She laughed once without humor at that fact. Even if they loathed the guy, he wasn't dead yet. She had ruined it all over again.

Instead of dwelling on that thought she continued. They all listened carefully to what she had to say. She tried to make Ristoff's part in the story less graphic than the rest but that didn't stop the boys from gritting their teeth throughout the explanation. Even Da's hands were balled into fists.

The part where she killed him was met with satisfied smiles from the boys. Something about the whole situation felt wrong. Killing the guy should've made her feel happy. He had raped her sister for god's sake.

That thought was stopped by a brick wall in her mind. No way she was going to think about that right now.

She finished the story with a sigh and for a moment the room was silent. Artem had stopped listening when he came into the story. He'd gotten up and had made his way to the kitchen to make some tea. He handed her a cup just as Murphy broke the silence and pointed at Artem.

'So this is…?'

When he had given me the tea he stuck his hand out towards Murphy, he took it but not willingly. Why did Murphy not like Artem? Artem was a great guy, he really was. He practically got along with everybody, so why not Murphy?

'My name is Artem. I'm a good friend of Alison's.'

She rolled her eyes, pretty sure that was obvious. 'He was my partner when I was still with the Russians.'

'Partner?' Connor asked surprised. She nodded, 'Yes, we worked with partners. They thought that if we worked together we would be more faithful or something. Anyway we became good friends in the process.'

'And how do we know he can be trusted?' Paul hadn't said a word from the moment she'd started speaking so everyone looked up at him surprised. She didn't feel offended, and he didn't seem to be either. Better cautious than dead.

'After Alison left I didn't know what to do. I lost my partner and my best friend. I soon saw what she'd seen, that what we were doing was in no way right. I decided to leave. This wasn't received well and I had to stay hidden for some time. A few weeks ago they caught me and held me in that room ever since.'

He laughed once. 'I actually thought I was going to die there. Imagine my surprise when suddenly Alison shows up.' He shook his head lightly and chuckled.

Paul seemed to be satisfied with the explanation and nodded once.

Suddenly she realized something.

'Wait,' she said confused. 'You didn't talk to him while I was out?' Murphy looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

'First of all love, ye weren't out that long. Second of all, I went to look for medical supplies the moment we got home.'

She nodded slowly and smiled gratefully at him. 'Thanks Murph.' She said and put her head against his shoulder.

'So Pavlov still got away?' Romeo asked, frowning. The boys probably had brought him up to speed about their attempts to kill the guy. She nodded and grimaced. 'I'm afraid so.' He narrowed his eyes, 'Then what the fuck are we waiting for, let's go after him.'

Practically everyone in the room looked at him amused. 'Rome, have you taken a look at her. She can't come with us, and she definitely wants to.' That was Connor for you.

She snorted at that. 'It seems like I only ruin every opportunity I get, so maybe it would be better for you to go.'

Murphy raised his hand and stroked her hair from her face, 'Ye'll get him love. We'll make sure of that.' She looked up into his eyes and smiled, 'Thanks.'

For a moment she wanted to drown everything out. Every_one_ out. She just wanted to be with Murphy alone, no one to interrupt them. She was brought back to reality soon though when Artem cleared his throat to get her attention.

'So he didn't rape you right?' He asked uncomfortably. He probably needed to be sure. She felt Murphy and Connor both go rigid at the question. She shook her head, 'No, he didn't.'

_He did rape my sister though…_

She pushed the thought away again, as quickly as it came.

She closed her eyes and laid back against Murphy. She hadn't been planning on falling asleep, but she was more exhausted than she had though and fell asleep anyway.

When she woke up she still felt Murphy underneath her. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. Everyone else was gone. She frowned and looked up at Murphy, who was still awake.

'Where are they?' He smiled down at me. 'They're at McGinty's love.' Her eyes grew wide at that. It meant they were all alone.

'You didn't want to go with them?' She asked him, needing the distraction from the thoughts that were forming in her head.

'Why would I want to go with them if I could have ye all to myself if I stayed?'

So far the distraction. Thoughts of being alone in the apartment raced through her head. Their close proximity wasn't helping either and soon she was thinking about how it would be to kiss him.

He grinned at her, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. She wanted to get off the couch, so she could think clearly, but he had an arm tightly around her and she was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to just break free. The truth was she didn't even want to.

He shifted a bit underneath her and pulled her just a bit closer to him. Her head resting on his chest once again.

'Tell me love. What ye said the other night, was that for real or just sleep talk?'

'What did I say?' She asked, confused. Slowly it came back though and Murphy didn't have to say it out loud.

She'd said she loved him. Right before falling asleep. She cursed softly.

'So it wasn't true then?' He asked when hearing her curse. He sounded a bit disappointed and her head shot up to look him in the eye.

Their faces were just inches apart now and she almost drowned in his beautiful eyes. To close the distance would be so easy.

'Do you want it to be true?' She whispered.

What kind of question was that? He couldn't believe she'd just actually asked him that. On the other hand, he couldn't believe she was in his arms either or that she was alive and well. Ok, maybe not well but alive was good enough.

Her glinting blue eyes showed hope and for a moment he just knew she loved him the same way he loved her.

'I wouldn't want anything else.'

A grin spread across her face and he chuckled softly as he rested his forehead against hers.

'So was it true?'

He swore his heart skipped a few beats when she did the one thing he hadn't expected. She leaned in and their lips brushed once, softly.

'It was.' She whispered, looking up into his eyes.

So she loved him. For real?

'When did ye find out?' He asked her. He almost choked himself mentally, how could he ask such a stupid question? Especially when she'd just fucking kissed him. He should be on top of her right now, kissing her or doing something else. Not fucking talk.

'When you guys were mad…' She whispered softly. 'No wait, when I thought you guys were mad.' She corrected herself the moment Murphy was about to protest.

'I was walking home. Crying and thinking about what we'd been through. That's when I figured out I cared about you. More than I cared about your brother.'

Murphy frowned when he heard she had cried but that was soon replaced by a grin as she said those last words. 'He won't like to hear that.' She chuckled softly and he loved to hear that sound.

'But I fucking love to hear it.'

This time it was his turn to lean in, until their lips touched. Her lips were so soft and he trailed her lower lip with his tongue, asking for permission to enter. She obliged by opening her mouth a little. He used the opportunity and entered her mouth.

His lips were rough but felt so good pressed against hers. He asked for permission and she couldn't have denied him even if she'd wanted to. She couldn't believe this was actually happening and felt like the happiest person in the world.

Her injuries completely forgotten she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He wrapped one arm around her waist carefully and turned her around so she would be stretched on the couch. He kissed her deeply and she moaned softly against his mouth.

He couldn't stop himself from grinning as he traced kisses down to her neck. She sighed in delight as he opened her coat and slid a hand underneath it. He never had thought that she could've looked more sexy than she had in the dress the first time he saw her, he had been so wrong. When wearing his coat, or nothing at all, she looked so much better than in some fancy dress.

He slid his hand back from under her coat and unlocked her arms around his neck. He placed them by her sides and leaned over her to kiss her lips again.

She smiled against his lips as he moved the coat to the sides so new skin was exposed. He trailed his finger over her skin softly. She went rigid the moment he went past her bruise and he cursed softly. He wanted to apologize but when he looked up at her he saw that he didn't need to.

He traced the outline of her sports bra slowly and leaned in with his mouth to her ear.

'Ye're so fucking beautiful.' He whispered.

_You're sister was a little bit young for my taste, but she was so deliciously tight._

She felt sick suddenly. What Murphy said was in no way similar as to what Ristoff had said. Not even the tone of the whisper. Murphy didn't mean harm, Ristoff did and she knew that. That's the reason she tried to ignore the feeling creeping up on her.

'Don't move.' He said gently and that's what triggered it.

She didn't like to be weak. She didn't like to cry because that was weak. And more than anything, she didn't like to cry in front of people she cared about, because they needed her to be strong. Now however she couldn't stop the tears and they were flowing freely down her cheeks.

Murphy noticed instantly and his eyes grew wide. 'Love, what's wrong?' She couldn't answer, instead she wrapped her arms around her stomach, ignoring the pain, and tried to curl herself into a ball.

He was off her and next to the couch in less than a second. He kneeled down beside the couch and touched her arm gently. She pulled away quickly, wanting him to ignore her. Wanting him to go do something else, not watch her like this.

'Love?' Murphy wasn't sure what to do. Had he done something wrong? Why did she suddenly scare away from him like that. He swallowed and bit his lip. He didn't want to get mad but it was hard to control himself. He wasn't mad at her for crying, not at all. He was mad at himself because he triggered it. The only thing that stopped him from jumping up and throwing something to the ground was the way she was still crying, curled into a ball.

'Alison? Please, tell me what's wrong.' She still couldn't answer. It's not that she didn't want to. She wanted to badly, wanted to get that guilty tone our of his voice immediately. But it was as if someone had locked her ability to speak away and swallowed the key.

'I'm sorry.' He then said. 'I shouldn't have gone this far. Not after what happened to you.' He moved away from her and she practically snatched his hand back.

'Don't.' She whispered, tears still falling. 'Please.' She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again, looking at Murphy through a haze of tears.

'What do you want me to do?' He asked gently. The fact she wanted him to stay by her side meant he hadn't fucked up too bad. He tried to make himself feel better with this, but it was hard.

'Hold me.' She whispered, again shutting her eyes. He positioned himself back onto the couch and gently pulled her against his chest. She cried against it, feeling every possible emotion of the past few days, weeks, no years, flow away.

He kissed her hair and held his chin in place on her head. She slowly stopped sobbing and he dared to back away with his head and look at her eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and he hated to see them like this.

She looked back into his eyes and thought about how to start. She owed him an explanation.

'It's not that I don't want to Murphy.' She started. 'Because I really do. I love you and I want to be close to you.' He shook his head and smiled at her sweetly. 'love, I understand. It was too fast.'

She shook her head. 'No it wasn't. Well maybe it was…' She sighed, frustrated with herself. 'I don't know ok. It's just that… that Ristoff.' Again tears filled her eyes, which surprised her because she'd thought she'd used up all her tears. Murphy raised his finger and wiped the tears away.

'What did he do?' He asked. She could hear the restraint in his voice and remembered what had happened the last time when he'd been mad with someone. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself close. She held on tight so he wouldn't leave like he'd done last time.

'He told me..' She took a deep breath and buried her face into his chest. 'He told me how he raped my sister. He gave a..' She paused again and a sob escaped. 'detailed explanation.' She wasn't sure how to describe it. This might not cut it completely because it wasn't like he said what he did to her out loud. But he said enough to make her imagination run wild so it was the best she could think of.

Murphy didn't say anything. He just stroked her hair and she was grateful for that.

'Pavlov recognized me.' She then said bluntly. Murphy stopped stroking her hair.

'He did?' She nodded into his chest.

'He told me how Ristoff always had wanted to try two sisters. How he would have his way with me.'

Murphy froze his hands balled into fists.

'I am fucking going to kill that guy.' He was as serious as he could get. She nodded and unlocked her hands from around his waist. With her hand she searched for his, intertwining them when she found it.

'Thank you.' She said softly.

'For what?' He asked, confused.

'For holding me while crying. After practically rejecting you.'

He took his hand back and put it on her cheek guiding her head upwards so he could look into her eyes.

'Don't ye worry about that love. I was stupid for doing that so soon.' She wanted to protest but he stopped her. 'And ye telling me ye like me more than me brother makes it all worth it.' He winked and mouthed a few numbers.

That confused her until she heard the footsteps Murphy must've heard already. The moment he mouthed the number 'zero' Connor's voice sounded through the apartment.

'Hey! Wait a minute. Ye like him more than you like me.'

She laughed softly and looked up at the figure entering.

'Sorry Connor.' She apologized to him with a sheepish grin. He was pouting but ran up to the couch anyway, jumping onto it.

She didn't cringe at the pain which she felt quite smug about. 1-0 for her. That probably was incorrect though, it should be more like 1-54 for the pain.

'Don't worry love. I'll win ye over.' He winked and grinned playfully.

'Or Artem might…' He whispered softly with an unknown glint in his eyes. She frowned at that but noticed that Murphy went rigid at the mention of the name.

She looked up at the sound of more people entering.

'Oi, have ye been crying love?' Connor noted, suddenly gentle. She shook her head. Connor raised his eyebrows skeptically and looked up at Murphy.

'Did ye do something to her?' He asked him with narrowed eyes.

Before Murphy could answer Romeo laughed loudly about something Artem had said. The laugh was just a bit too loud for a sober man. He was drunk, really drunk.

Connor frowned at the sight of a stumbling Romeo. He got up from the couch and walked up to him. As he wrapped his arm around Romeo's waist he sighed. 'Come on. We'd better get ye home.'

He rolled his eyes as Romeo slurred something that probably meant he didn't want to.

Connor gestured for Artem to help him and all three of them left again. Da and Paul hadn't come back with them and Murphy and her were alone again.

'Well that was interesting.' She muttered and Murphy chuckled.

He kissed the top of her head. 'Feeling better?' She smiled a tiny smile. 'Still want to run a marathon?'

She eyed him playfully, 'No, I'd rather be doing other things…' He grinned and kissed her softly. For now kissing would do it, she was already way too happy with the fact that he loved her and she loved him. She snuggled into him and rested her head on his chest again, sighing in delight.

* * *

A black car with blinded windows glided through the sun soaked streets like a snake in the desert. In itself it didn't look any more dangerous than the Volvo a few feet away, it was however.

Two more cars with blinded windows followed, in case something went wrong. The Italians couldn't be trusted. Pavlov wouldn't even have thought of coming here if he would've thought to have another choice. He despised the Italians. Their friendly ways, their annoying accent, their loyalty.

The bitch had ruined his whole week and he was getting sick of her and the saints. He had the perfect plan to catch them, kill them if necessary. He would kidnap her, they would come and they would be captured. Of course he had never anticipated she had the skills to actually escape. How could he have ever known she'd been with the their mob?

He clenched his fist and wanted to hit something. It wasn't often that he lost his self control but right now he was on the verge of losing it over some bitch and her companions. They probably had been working together from the start, their first hit on him. He barely escaped that one and that pissed him off even more. He was still alive though, which meant he had been smarter than them up until now. Something told him he might not be for long though. They probably would try again, soon even.

And all this because of some kidnapped girl from all those years ago? Whoever came up with the plan should be killed.

'We're here sir.' The driver told him. He glared at the house in front of him. Italians. The truth was there was just one reason he hated the Italians and that one reason was coming out of the house at this very moment.

Especially Deangelo Lo Sasso, the Italian mob boss from Boston.

'Welcome Il mio amico, my friend.' Deangelo said with his arms spread out and a huge grin plastered on his face. His voice had a thick Italian accent and sounded sincere, which Pavlov didn't like at all.

'Deangelo.' Pavlov said while getting out of the car, nodding his head curtly at the Italian, his voice lacking all signs of sincerity.

'Ah come on my friend. Sometimes we need aiuto, help.' Pavlov pasted a smile on his face. He was right. Better stay friends with him if he was going to help him.

'You're right. I'm sorry, it's just that I really hate asking for help.' He told him. It wasn't entirely a lie.

Deangelo nodded, understanding, and pulled Pavlov in for a hug. Another reason to hate the Italians….

They walked in together, Pavlov followed by his two closest body guards. He didn't like any of his body guards, but these two were the most obedient and the best. They never said a word which was one thing Pavlov did like about them.

'Anything to drink?' Deangelo asked while moving towards his liquor cabinet. He took a bottle of scotch in his hand.

'We have the best of the best of course.' Pavlov nodded, knowing that refusing a drink wouldn't help him in any way. He always spiked drinks so he knew he had to be careful. That's why he didn't like to drink from any other bottle than his own. He could hardly refuse if he needed this guy's help though.

'So what can I help you with my friend?' He asked while pouring the drinks. He took both glasses in his hands and walked up to Pavlov who was still standing. 'Do take a seat per favore.'

Pavlov sat down in the armchair while Deangelo took place on his couch. Pavlov's bodyguards stood by the doorway and Deangelo's next to them. It was a funny sight how similar they looked, and also different in every way.

Deangelo's bodyguard was of course Italian. He was wearing a grey suit and a red tie. His hair was combed back and he looked like a bodyguard that had walked right off the set from a movie.

His own bodyguards had dark suits and dark green ties. They looked rougher than the Italian, being Russian and all, but still the same outward 'movie' appearance.

'What I need is man power.' Pavlov said after taking a gulp from his drink. It tasted like shit. He didn't know if it were the words leaving his mouth leaving this taste or the scotch, he didn't like it however.

'What for?' Deangelo asked swirling his drink in his hand.

'A girl.' Deangelo stopped swirling and looked at Pavlov, his eyebrows raised. 'A girl?'

Pavlov nodded, putting his drink down on the table next to the armchair. 'She escaped.'

This caught Deangelo's attention.

'How?'

Pavlov narrowed his eyes while thinking back. 'She incapacitated one of our guys and escaped from her cell. Then she found another prisoner and they got away together.'

Deangelo nodded slowly taking a sip from his drink.

'You know if we helped everybody with their personal vendetta we would be too busy.'

'She's working with the saints.'

This caught Deangelo's attention once again.

'You mean..?'

Pavlov nodded, 'the ones who're killing us.'

He was on top of his feet and pacing in front of Pavlov now, his drink still in his hand.

'And this girl is important to them?'

Pavlov nodded. 'She surely is'

Deangelo smiled. 'Vai a prendere Ciro' His guard by the door nodded once and turned to leave.

'I will help you.' Deangelo said, facing Pavlov now. 'Do you have a picture of the girl?'

Pavlov nodded and handed him a picture he had taken while holding her captive. He had planned on sending it to the boys if they weren't going to come but it had deemed unnecessary.

'She is quite beautiful. I get why the saints have an interest in her.' He narrowed his eyes at the picture and smiled. ´If I catch her, can I keep her to myself?'

Pavlov was the one to narrow his eyes now. 'You'll first have to catch her. Watch out, she is deadly. She had already killed a few of my men and has attempted to kill me as well.'

'But she did not succeed.' Deangelo noted. Pavlov's mouth formed a straight line. _Yet. _He thought rather angrily.

'You haven't answered my question yet though. Can I keep her?'

Pavlov shook his head lightly. 'I of course have my men still on the case. If you catch her, be my guest. If I find her first however, she won't survive it.'

This seemed to satisfy him, though Pavlov wasn't sure if it satisfied him because of the fact he was sure he would find her first, or because he didn't care what happened.

Deangelo arched an eyebrow at him. 'What did you do to upset her anyway?'

Pavlov smirked. 'Her sister died in a certain unhappy way and she wants revenge.'

Deangelo laughed at this and threw the glass back. After finishing the drink he put the glass on the table as well.

'We'll get her.'

Pavlov nodded and smiled at Deangelo.

'Thank you.'

'Thank _you_ my friend. Your visit was fun as always, I look forward to seeing you again soon.'

He was smirking all the way back to his house.

'I will get you my dear. You will be caught. Prepare yourself for when you are.'

**_Thanks for reading everyone. Please review, and if you notice anything that isn't right you should let me know and I'll change it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Boondock Saints_**

**_Author's note:_**

**_Hey everyone, thank you for being patient. I am really sorry for the late update but I have been unusually busy with school lately. The end of the year is approaching and we have test after test after essay etc. After posting a new story yesterday I decided that I would finish this before Monday, which is what I did._**

_**I hope it's ok and that you like it. If you don't then please let me know why because I can always use your opinion to make my story better.**_

_**So the whole 'romance' thing has been put on a hold again because it just didn't fit with my view of the story. It will come, I promise, just please be patient once more.**_

_**I hope you like it, please let me know,**_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**Love,**_

_**EvilGirlLovesWriting**_

**_Chapter 14: Time to leave_**

'Ye can't fucking be serious!' Murphy shouted through the room. He threw the cards he'd been holding in the air and jumped from the bed. 'Ye must be cheating somehow.' He said while pointing his finger in the direction of Alison. 'Ye can't just win five times in a row like that by cheer luck!'

Alison was trying to keep herself from laughing while batting her eyelashes at him innocently. 'I can't? I thought I was just being very lucky.' She said with a sweet voice and a teasing twinkle in her eyes.

He grumbled something and sat down again. He wasn't good at dealing with losing a game. He wasn't when he lost against his brother and he wasn't losing against Alison. Especially not if she has a winning streak like this.

'He is right lass, ye're doing a hell of a good job for yer first time playing this game.' Connor said, picking up the cards his brother had just thrown down.

Alison laughed and winked. 'I never said it was my first time playing this game'

Connor shook his head and laughed at this. Murphy was frowning as he mulled over that statement. 'But we had to explain it to ye.' He said, confused. She laughed again. 'I never asked you to. That was your own doing.' She put a hand on his and looked at him mockingly sympathetic. 'You shouldn't just assume girls don't gamble my dear.'

Da laughed at that. He had been watching the news for a while, but their game had been a lot more interesting.

'Aye,' He said with a smile playing on his lips. 'Yer mother was a gambler herself, and a great one I must say.' He shook his head at the memory and laughed. There was a look in his eyes that made it clear how badly he missed her. He always had that look when he talked about the past.

'She did always come home with bags full of money…' Connor started, laughing at the memory himself. 'But we never knew if she'd gotten it through gambling or if she had taken it off some guy who'd try and steal from her.' Murphy finished.

Alison chuckled along with them. She had heard so many stories about their past, their friends and family in Ireland. She loved to listen to them telling her everything. They were such good story tellers, especially when they would finish each other's sentences, that always made it more interesting. Half of the stories ended up in a discussion between the boys though, they never were sure how it ended. That however, made it even more interesting to listen to.

The past two weeks had been her recovery time. She had been in bed for at least 5 days after getting shot and had then finally been able to persuade the boys she was perfectly capable of getting up.

At first it had hurt like hell and she had tried to move as little as possible, eventually it became more bearable though and now she was walking as if nothing had ever happened. Not that it didn't hurt anymore, it still did, but the pain was just a small twinge compared to before.

The stories the boys had told her while she was in bed, or on the couch, had made her long for Ireland. It was weird because she had never felt like that before. She had never had a home she had longed to go back to. Right now she had however. She wanted to meet the boys' mother, their friends. She wanted to see where they grew up, wanted to go to the places they always talked about. She sighed at that thought.

The boys looked up at her when she did, why was she sighing? Before they could ask however there was a knock at the door and she had jumped to her feet within a second. They loved to see her up like this again, no need to hiss against the pain anymore.

She skipped to the door in the greatest of moods. It was amazing how she had been in the same mood since she had met the boys. She had actually felt like she belonged somewhere and she loved that feeling. The fact she had Artem back as her friend made it even better. Even Pavlov being alive didn't ruin her mood. She would get to him eventually, in the meantime she had a place she was able to stay.

She opened the door with a wide grin on her lips. She knew that it would probably be Paul, Artem or Romeo. All of them deserved the grin so who cared she probably looked like an idiot. The moment she saw who it was however the grin left her face, leaving room for a frown to form. It was Paul yes, but he didn't look happy.

He looked like he hadn't slept in days. He had dark circles under his eyes and he had a worried look in them. His hair was a mess and looked greasy, as if he hadn't taken a shower in days either. He also seemed to have forgotten to shave.

'Paul!' She said, shocked. 'What's wrong?'

He coughed a moment and sighed then. 'Can I please come in?' He asked, choosing not to answer her question. 'But of course' She said, stepping aside so he could enter. She closed the door and went straight to the kitchen to make some tea for him. When she was a kid her mom told her that tea could make everyone feel better. She wasn't sure if that was true, but she could always try.

'Ye look like shit Paul.' Murphy said bluntly. Paul laughed, 'I know Murphy. Thank you for reminding me.' Murphy shook his head with a smile and stood up to give Paul a hug. Connor and Da did the same.

After all of them had taken a seat and Paul had received his cup of tea Connor cleared his throat. 'What's going on? Why do ye look like ye haven't slept in days?'

Paul took a sip of his tea, taking his time to answer Connor. He didn't want to give them this news, after all that they already have been through. Especially Alison. It was as if someone had decided she was going to die, they just needed a way to kill her.

He swallowed his tea and looked at everyone in the room. Alison had taken place in between Murphy and Connor on the bed, Da sat in his leather chair and he was on the couch.

'A few days ago I met up with a contact of mine, who has been undercover in the Italian mob.' The boys and Alison didn't seem to see anything threatening about what he was saying just yet, but Da was frowning.

'He told me about a favor the Italian mob boss is doing for the Russian mob boss.' This made Alison shift uncomfortably and the boys narrow their eyes.

'Turns out that Pavlov asked Deangelo for help concerning a girl that made a fool out of him.' He cleared his throat again. 'Alison, I'm afraid the Italians are after you as well.'

She closed her eyes at the news, trying to think of something to say. Luckily she didn't have to, Paul continued his story. 'I've been tracking their movements since I heard. It seems like they still are clueless as to where you are. They will find out however, you have to leave to a safe house.'

Da nodded once and gestured for the boys to go to their room. 'Go pack, we'll be leaving soon.' Murphy and Connor both nodded at their father and walked to their room, followed by Alison. She sat down on the bed with her legs crossed.

'I'm sorry guys.' She said, looking at her feet. She was feeling really guilty for making the boys have to leave their place. They stopped grabbing stuff and throwing them into a large black duffel bag they'd found. They turned around to face her and were both frowning. 'What are ye talking about lass?' Connor asked her in confusion.

She sighed and looked up at them with a guilty look in her eyes. 'I've done nothing but cause you trouble since the very moment I met you guys. Now you even have to leave your home because of me.'

They shared a glance that took less than a second and then walked up to her. 'Alison,' Murphy said, holding her head in his hands so she had to look at him. 'We don't mind love. Ye're more important than this place. For us, home is where ye are!' He leaned in to give her a soft and quick kiss on the lips. Connor was rubbing her shoulder.

'Aye lass, he's right. Ye're way more important than this crappy place.' He kissed the top of her head and pulled her in for a hug.

'Plus we've always wanted to see Paul's safe houses.' Murphy winked at her and she laughed. He went back to the bag while Connor stayed by her side for a moment.

'We care for ye love, ye're family.' He said and gave her a kiss on her temple.

She smiled and nodded. 'Thank you guys, for everything.' They grinned widely at her. 'That's what we're here for love.' They said at exactly the same time.

She laid down on her side and watched the boys packing. She played the words she'd heard from Connor over and over again in her mind. _Ye're family._ She smiled. How she loved to be part of this family. They were incredible, sweet and caring. She loved them so much it hurt, especially Murphy. She watched his short dark hair and his handsome face. The look of worry on it, just for her. With the thought of this guy loving her she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

When everything they though they would need was inside the bag they glanced back to the bed where Alison lay, sleeping. They smiled at the scene and glanced at each other. After sharing a short nod they left for the living room where Da and Paul were still discussing how to proceed when they entered.

'Ye got everything?' Da asked his boys when he noticed they'd returned. They both nodded at the same time. 'Good. Where's Alison?' He asked.

'She's asleep' Connor answered, a smile spreading on his lips again as he remembered the innocent sight of her on the bed. She'd looked so peaceful, even though everything around her was going wrong. Da nodded, glad he didn't have to send her away from the room while they were discussing this. That was a problem he could avoid now.

'Good.' He said again. The boys looked at him, question marks in their eyes. 'Why is that good?' Murphy asked him with interest.

'Paul says that we take shelter in his safe house in the woods.' Da started. Both Connor and Murphy frowned at the tone in his voice. 'But?' They asked.

'But,' Da continued. 'They will find us there eventually. It's inevitable.'

Paul was facing them too now, a sad look in his eyes. 'The Russians have connections, that's true. There is a reason however why Pavlov went to Deangelo for help. The Italians have a wider range of connections. People who will do anything to erase their debt with the mob.' He took a deep breath before continuing.

'This is the main problem for now. The Italians will eventually find you guys, wherever you go in America.'

The boys frowned and shared a glance. 'In America? Ye mean we have to leave?'

Paul shook his head. '_She_, has to leave.' He corrected them.

This made the boys' eyes widen. 'What?' Murphy shouted at him. 'Ye're telling us that we have to leave her?' Paul didn't look fazed by his outburst, he had expected it.

'Boys, your job here isn't done yet. Boston is still crawling with crime. If you leave now, that will not be stopped.'

Murphy had to stop himself from shouting that he did not fucking care. Even if God had chosen them to help the city, would He really want them to leave the one person they want to protect more than anything in the world.

'We can't just make her leave her life behind.' Connor said. He knew what his brother was thinking, he was thinking the exact same thing. Now he just had to find excuses to keep her here, and to be honest he thought he had pretty good ones.

'What kind of life did she have?' Paul asked them. 'She has been hunting Pavlov since her sister died. She has no real life here! If she stays, she'll get killed! The Russians, nor the Italians, will stop hunting her.'

'But she won't want to leave. She still needs to avenge her sister.' Murphy said, calmer than anyone had expected him to be.

'We can't give her a choice.' This made both boys clench their fists in anger.

'How can we not give her a choice?' Murphy asked him through clenched teeth.

Paul shrugged, 'I don't know boys. But I know that I care for her as much as you do and I do not want to see her get killed.'

'Ye think we want that?' Connor asked him in all seriousness. Paul shook his head, 'No, that's why you boys have to help me get her out of the country.'

They were about to protest when Da interrupted. 'She can go to yer Ma. She'll take care Alison plus she'll be safe there. When we get back, everything will be alright again.'

Murphy narrowed his eyes at his father. 'That is if she'll ever forgive us for sending her away.' He turned around and left for the door at those words. Connor took a last look at the men in the living room with the same sad look reflected in their eyes. He shook his head and followed his brother to the door, up the stairs to the roof.

* * *

Alison lowered herself onto the ground, her eyes wide and her heart racing. When she'd woken up because of Murphy's shouts she had thought he was arguing with his brother again. It had turned out o be something completely different though.

She still couldn't believe what she had heard them say. Were they really going to send her away without giving her the chance to get back at Pavlov? She knew that she had been in life threatening situations a lot lately, but still. She had made a promise to her sister, she couldn't just back down from that promise.

In a way she understood why they would want her to leave. They didn't want anything to happen to her. What Da had said, about her being able to stay with Ma made her stomach churn in anticipation. She was almost tempted to let it all happen so she would finally meet her. However then her sister re-entered her mind and she was back on track again.

She ignored the words that were still floating over from the living room where Da and Paul were still discussing. Focusing on finding a solution to the problem she closed her eyes.

Romeo couldn't help her, he would report straight back to Da and the boys. Artem she wasn't too sure about. Yes he was her friend, but he wouldn't want her to get killed and that might just be the reason for him to do the exact same thing as Romeo would do.

Who else could she go to.

Suddenly she remembered something. Something that had happened to her a long time ago, or what felt like a long time ago at least.

She had been with the Russians still and had met the higher bosses. She and Artem had been doing so well that they had been invited for a party where all the important people would be. That's where she had met Yuri. Yuri was one of the bosses of the Russian mob, at least at the time he was. She wasn't sure what happened to him in the meantime because she had tried to see him as an enemy. That is a lot harder however when someone is really nice and sweet towards you, like he was.

Yuri had been an older gentleman, around his 60's she had guessed. He had had a daughter himself who had died in a car accident at the age of 24. He had told her how she reminded him of his daughter. They had talked a lot and became friends in a way, until she left the mob.

She wondered sometimes about how he was doing. She never had known if he would hand her over to Pavlov if she went over to his place, she still didn't know. However she didn't have much choice. There wasn't anyone else who could help her now, and making new friends wouldn't be quick enough.

Yuri it is then, she decided.

She got up from the floor and looked in the mirror, making sure her smile looked real before entering the living room. She would have to put on one hell of an act to fool both Da and Paul, but she was determined to do it.

* * *

The moment they were outside Murphy cursed loud and punched the wall with his fist. He didn't cringe at the pain that surged through his arm, he was feeling too angry to even care. Seeing his knuckles scraped and bloody he cursed. Alison would probably not like to see that. The thought of her made him mad all over again, how could Da and Paul ask this?

'Why the fuck do those fucking Italians have to interfere into our fucking business?' He growled, to no one in particular. Not that there was anyone else on top of the roof than his brother, so there would just be one person to answer him anyway.

Connor patted his brother on the back and sat down, leaning against the railing. Murphy sat down next to him in the exact same way that they had been sitting the last time they were up here, when he'd run out of the room after Alison telling them she had been in the Russian mob. Alison had a way of getting to them, that was for sure. It wasn't her fault however, they would never blame her.

'Can we really do this?' Murphy asked his brother. 'Can we really…'

'.. betray her?' Connor finished for his brother. Murphy nodded.

'I don't know Murph. I just fucking don't know.'

Murphy ground his teeth together. 'I don't want to lose her Connor. I only just found out she loves me, if I lose her now I don't think I'll survive.'

Connor had never heard his brother talk this way. But he did understand how he was feeling. He couldn't imagine his life without her anymore either. She had indeed become a part of their family. He didn't want to lose her and he didn't even love her the same way Murphy did, he could only imagine how his brother must be feeling right now.

'Fuck.' Murphy muttered and rested his head against the railing behind him.

'But if we don't do it,' Connor started. 'and she dies? What then?' Paul's words haunted the both of them. They would never stop hunting her. She would end up dead, one way or another.

Murphy was silent for a moment. If she died because they hadn't sent her away, would that make it worse? He didn't know. She would be alive yes, but if she wouldn't forgive them would that really be better?

Yes it would, he decided. She would have a chance to live, without them if she wanted it that way. She could be happy. That's all he wanted for her, to be happy.

Connor was thinking the same thing as Murphy and they glanced at each other. 'We have to get her out of here.' Connor said. Murphy agreed. 'Tonight.'

They got up and hurried down the stairs back to their apartment. They saw Da and Paul still sitting together, discussing things. They looked up at the boys. 'Ok.' They said. Da nodded at that answer. Not fully satisfied with the idea of what they were planning on doing. His face turned into a frown quickly though as he scanned the empty space behind them.

'Where is she?' He asked them. The boys looked at each other and at him, dumbfounded. 'Sleeping?' Connor said, gesturing at the door.

Murphy was at the door in an instant, throwing it open with a loud bang the moment he saw the frown forming on his father's face. He faced an empty room, except for a small piece of paper on the bed.

'She said she was going to look for ye boys.' Murphy heard from the other room. 'How could we have been this stupid?' Da didn't often refer to himself as stupid, probably because he mostly saw more than other people. Right now he'd missed something crucial though.

Murphy walked back into the room with the piece of paper he had found on the bed, swallowing while reading it.

_I'm sorry guys, I really am. I love you all and I wish I could stay but you will not let me if I do. I care for you like you're family, but I made a promise to my sister to avenge her. I can't just back down from that promise. I will not leave for my own safety. I'm sorry. _

_I'm going to a friend and I'm going to kill Pavlov. After that I hope I will find you again and you won't blame me for anything. If you do, I understand. Just please know one thing. I really do love you._

_Be safe,_

_Alison_

He read the note out loud. Connor sat down on the couch, his head in his hands. Both Da and Paul cursed. 'How could we have done this.' Connor asked out loud. 'How could we not have seen how she would react to it?'

No one answered him. Murphy was staring at the letter still in his hand. He had done the one thing he never should have done, doubt her ability to take care of herself. He loved her, he really did. He had only wanted her to be safe. Now he had chased her away though, how could he ever forgive himself?

He looked up at everyone, just one thought in his head.

'Guys.' He said. They all looked up at him expectantly. 'We have to find her. We will not let her do this on her own.' They all nodded in agreement. The fact she had run away had opened their eyes to what they had done. They had been stupid that was for sure.

Connor shared a meaningful glance with his brother. 'Let's go get Artem.' He said. Murphy nodded once and jumped up. They were going to find her. When they did they were going to help her kill the man that ruined her life. Afterwards they would leave America together. That was the plan for now, the question is would it all work out?

_**Thank you for reading, please review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the boondock saints.**_

_**Author's note:**_

_**Hi everyone,**_

_**Ok, so I was thinking about putting a piece of Murphy and Connor, on how they found her again, online next, I just don't know if that would be what you want. So tell me, do you want Connor and Murphy next or just go on with the story?**_

_**Another thing I need to say is that I will be going on a trip for 10 days and so have no time to update. I might have time to write but can't post it online, at least I think I can't. So please be patient for the next chapter.**_

_**Let me know if you still like the story and otherwise what is wrong with it. Please review!**_

_**Enjoy this chapter,**_

_**Love,**_

_**EvilGirlLovesWriting**_

Chapter 15: New plan

She couldn't believe she'd actually done it. That she actually had fooled both Paul and Da into thinking she was going to look for the boys. She was still wondering about how she had been able to lie so smoothly, even though she didn't even want to have to lie. In a way it hurt to lie to them. They were like family and it just didn't feel right. She never did think lying solved things, but right now she had not seen another way out. That didn't make her feel less guilty though.

She tried to focus on the road ahead, on what she was going to do instead of on what she had already done. She had to find Yuri somehow, she just had no idea where to start. Yuri was one of the mob bosses in the Russian mob, if he didn't want to be found it was very difficult to actually find him. Another issue was the fact that she had no idea if he would still be on her side, or that he had changed in the years she hadn't seen him.

She could still remember the day she had left the mob. She had gone to him to tel him she was going to run because he was the only she really could trust, at least the only 'leader' she could trust. He had looked sad at her departure but had wished her the best of luck. He never told anyone that she had visited him. Most people didn't even know they had been this close, only Artem actually.

She sighed and kicked a stone from the pavement onto the road, just missing a car. She shook her head at that and laughed at her childish act of running away. Thinking back to it, she might've been able to convince them she didn't have to leave. On the other hand, the boys weren't that susceptible for that.

She thought about the boys and how she had left them before. She felt even more guilty now than she had last time, well last time she hadn't felt any guilt. At least not for leaving.

'Damn it.' A rough voice suddenly pulled her out of her thoughts.

She had walked for a few hours already and it was getting dark. She had no idea where she was on top of that, only knew she was heading for the docks where someone probably would know where to find Yuri. On her way down there she had decided not to get involved in anything that was happening on the streets of Boston, which was a lot. When looking up at hearing the voice though, and seeing a tough looking guy leaning over a young, scared woman, she just couldn't help herself. It's not like she could just let these things happen.

The man was probably in his thirties, wearing a leather jacket and a worn down pair of jeans. The woman came straight from work, or so it seemed with the business skirt and jacket. She had to be somewhere around 27 Alison guessed.

He grabbed a hold of her purse and rummaged through it, looking for something. When he couldn't find it he threw the bag on the ground and wrapped his hand around the young woman's neck, squeezing it shut.

'What the hell bitch. I had told you to fucking bring it.' He hissed at her.

The woman looked terrified, tears forming in her eyes. 'I…I.. I tried to bring it. But..' The man squeezed her throat shut tighter, making it unable for her to breath.

'But what?' She tried to get out of his hold but he was too strong.

'Excuse me,' Alison said as normally as possible. 'What exactly do you think you're doing?'

The guy had frozen at hearing her voice, turning around cautiously with a deadly glare. When he saw who had asked him he narrowed his eyes at her.

'What did you just say?'

She shrugged, 'I _asked_. What you were doing.' She was not going to be fazed by some guy who thought he could use women like this. The truth was she wanted to punch him so bad, but that would attract too much attention, attention she couldn't use.

The man stood up straight and turned towards her, letting go of the woman.

'This bitch here,' He said, taking a second to glance over his shoulder and glare at the woman. 'forgot to bring my money. I was just teaching her a lesson.' He dared her with his eyes, lucky for the woman she wasn't scared of the guy.

Alison shot a quick glance at the woman who had fallen to the floor the moment he had let go of her throat. She was staring at her, pleading for her to help.

Alison weighed her options. She could kick this guy's ass and hope the word wouldn't spread. Slim chance though. Things ended up at the other side of the city in no time, the police were kept in the dark though. Only she wasn't hiding from the police. She was hiding from the mob, who would get a hold of the information quick.

The other option seemed better. Glad that she took her purse with her before leaving the apartment she took out a stack of bills.

'How much does she owe you?' She asked him. His eyes seemed to be pulled by the money, staring at it. '300 bucks.' He said. The woman started to say something but he noticed and shut her up with a threatening glance. He was like a dog who could choose how much bones he would get, his mouth watering and his eyes practically popping out of his head. She had to stop herself from laughing at the image in he mind and handed him the exact amount. After counting it himself he turned to the woman. 'You're a lucky bitch.' He said, making her cringe, and then he walked away as if nothing had happened.

When he was out of sight Alison walked over to the woman and helped her to her feet.

'Thank you.' She said still shaken up a bit. Her hair was disheveled and she was frowning.

'I'm sorry for this.' She said, gesturing around her. 'And you also paid more than I owed him.' her frown grew deeper and she massaged her temples for a second. Alison got her purse off the ground and handed it to her.

'I figured as much.' Alison said. 'But that doesn't matter, are you feeling ok? Do you need something?' She shook her head vehemently.

'No, no. You did enough for me already.' She looked through her bag frantically and calmed down the moment she found her keys. She pointed at the building behind her with them. 'Would you like a cup of tea maybe, or something stronger? I know I could use a drink, or two.' She laughed nervously.

She had dark hair, almost black, and her eyes were the same color. Something about her reminded Alison of someone else, she just didn't know who. She shook it off and smiled at the woman.

'Sure, I'd like that.' She followed the woman up the stairs to her apartment. The building had looked old from the outside with white painted brick walls and old windows. From the inside it looked a lot neater though. Better than the place the boys lived. She pushed away that thought, not wanting to think too much about them, it would make her feel guilty all over again.

The woman stopped in front of a white door with black numbers on it. 308 they said, which was strange because Alison was sure they weren't on the third floor. The woman caught her looking and smiled.

'The first floor collapsed once, they restored it as much as they could but they let the numbers on the doors be.' She shrugged. 'Probably not important enough.'

After a lot of fumbling with the keys she finally opened the door and walked in, putting the keys on a table next to the door and throwing her coat over it as well. Alison followed the woman through a small hallway that lead to the living room. It had two white couches which seemed to be brand new, the TV as well, being in front of the couch. There was a glass coffee table with magazines spread over it. To her left was the kitchen, the same white colors which were amazingly clean, as if they were cleaned every day. On her right was the door to the bedroom, or so she guessed.

´So what brings you here?' the woman asked while walking to the kitchen and putting on some water.

For a moment Alison wondered if she should tell this woman, then decided that it wouldn't be a danger or anything.

'I am looking for someone.' She then answered, trying to keep it a bit vague. The woman glanced back at her.

'I'm Sandy by the way.' She said.

Alison smiled, 'Nice to meet you Sandy, I'm Alison.' Sandy smiled back at her and got two cups from the cupboard.

'So who are you looking for? If you don't mind me asking of course.'

She looked through the rest of the cupboards for tea. It seemed like she had a kind of hectic personality, but sweet too.

'No I don't mind. It's someone I used to work with. We kind of lost contact and I wanted to see him again, I just wasn't sure where to start.' When the water was ready she poured it into the cups with the tea.

'What's his name?' She asked, taking a cup to smell the calming scent of tea.

'Yuri. Yuri Moskov.'

Alison first saw Sandy's widening eyes. The next thing she saw was the cup of tea falling to the floor followed by the sound of the cup hitting the tiled floor. Sandy jumped at the sound and grabbed a hold of the counter.

'Oh my, I am so clumsy.' She said and grabbed a towel to clean it up. Alison was already up on her feet, her instincts had taken over before she could help it. She went over to Sandy's side.

'Here let me help.' She said, reaching for the towel. Sandy pulled away though, a distrustful look in her eyes.

'No that's ok, I can do it on my own.' Alison got up, not sure what she'd just done wrong, or said wrong. Suddenly it dawned on her.

'You know Yuri!' She stated. Sandy froze for a second. She continued picking up the pieces of the cup and threw them away. After the floor was free of shards and dry she stood up and looked Alison in the eye, her jaw set.

'What are you here for?'

Alison had no idea what she was talking about, 'What do you mean?' She asked with raised eyebrows. The woman's eyes narrowed.

'That man outside just now. He's part of Yuri's organization. They lend money and when you don't pay them back they attack you.' Alison stared at Sandy, speechless. That guy was part of his organization? She asked herself. What the hell was Yuri doing hiring guys like him? There were a lot more professional guys out there, who would surely do a better job. She shook her head, making a mental note of telling Yuri this when she met up with him.

Sandy's gaze had softened at her confusion.

'You didn't know that.' She said, sighing in relief. Alison shook her head.

'You thought I knew?' Sandy laughed, embarrassed.

'When you said you'd worked with him, I just assumed that you were here on his behalf for some reason.' Alison smiled reassuringly.

'I'm not. I haven't seen him in years.' Sandy went back to grab Alison's cup and give it to her. Alison gestured for her to take it herself, she did, walking up to the couch and sitting down.

'You should keep it that way. That guy is dangerous.' She took a sip of her tea and closed her eyes, loving the feeling of hot tea running down her throat.

'I know he is.' Alison said. Sandy looked at her and nodded.

'But you still need to find him.' Alison nodded back.

'Thought so. You wouldn't go looking for him if you didn't really need him.' Sandy looked away and back.

'You're not gonna tell me what you need him for, are you?' Alison bit her lip and shook her head slowly.

'It's best if you don't know.' Sandy laughed.

'I guessed as much.'

'So do you know where I can find him?' Alison needed to know, or she would have to leave again because there was no time to waist anymore. Sandy nodded grimly.

'That guy from just now was my boyfriend once. Worst mistake of my life.' She snorted. 'He once took me to a mansion, to show me where he worked. I didn't know he worked for Yuri yet, found that out later.' She shook her head in disgust. 'Anyway, I think you can find him there. There is a lot of security though.'

Why she mentioned this, Alison wasn't sure, but she was happy she did. Somehow she didn't think it would be smart to walk into a house that belonged to a Russian unprepared, especially not when you are being hunted by exactly them.

'Could you give me the address?' She asked her.

Sandy grinned, 'I could take you there, if you want me to.' Alison shook her head.

'Too dangerous.' She simply said.

Sandy made a face. 'I need to do something in return. You saved me out there, let me help you.'

Alison saw that she really wanted to help, and that she didn't like owing someone, so she nodded.

'Ok sure. Just drop me off a block away, that's fine.' Sandy grinned and got up, putting her tea down and walking up to the door again to get her coat.

'That shouldn't be too hard. He lives pretty close by.'

The ride took about 10 minutes, and even that was just because the streets were filled with traffic. There hung a comfortable silence in the car as they drove to the mansion. They'd left the moment Sandy had her coat on. It had been dark outside and the streetlights were on giving a glow to the night. Alison was staring out of the window, trying to come up with some brilliant plan that wouldn't get her caught.

Sandy had been shooting her glances every few seconds, she noticed.

'What's up?' She asked her. Sandy looked a bit embarrassed.

'Don't you need...well.. like a weapon?'

This made Alison smile. 'That won't work.' She said. Sandy looked at her, confused.

'Every one of those guards has a gun. The best thing to do would be sneak in and not get caught.' Alison explained.  
Sandy frowned.

'Why can't you just ask him to let you in? I thought you said you were friends.' Alison nodded,

'We were. I'm just not sure if we still are, plus no one can know we are.' Sandy shook her head.

'You are not his lover right?' She asked, blushing when I laughed and shook my head.

'Too old.' Alison said, making a face.

'Do you have someone?'

It felt as if they had been friends for years, instead of a short hour. That's probably what made her dare to ask. Alison had to regain her focus a moment though. The moment she'd asked Murphy's face had entered her head and she had felt a sting in her heart, now she had to push it away and at the same time answer the question.

'I don't know.' She answered honestly. 'That depends on if he wants me back after all this.'

Sandy glanced at her and smiled reassuringly. 'You're doing this for a reason.' It wasn't a question but Alison nodded anyway.

'He'll take you back.' Alison's eyebrows shot up and she looked at Sandy who was smiling.

'If you have a reason to do things, he couldn't blame you.' This made her feel so much better than she had felt from the moment she'd left Murphy behind. She wasn't sure if Sandy was right, but that didn't matter. Right now it made her feel better and that was all that counted.

The car stopped in front of a large black steel gate. 'We're here.' Sandy said.

Alison looked at the building, feeling even more determined than she had before.

'Thank you Sandy, for everything.' Alison said to her.

She smiled warmly, 'Please be careful. I'd like to see you again some time.'

Alison grinned. 'You will,' she winked. 'I promise.' Sandy grinned back as Alison opened the passenger door and got out, throwing it shut behind her.

She could see the house on the other side of the road. Well it was more of a mansion, smaller than Pavlov's had been but definitely a rich man's place. For a moment she tried to think of a plan. She had two choices, climbing over the wall and sneaking into the house, which would be pretty difficult because the wall was at least three feet higher than she was and there would be guards on the other side, a lot of them. The other option was a lot more risky though. She didn't really feel like she had the time to think about the options, the boys were probably already looking for her.

She turned around to see Sandy's car disappear around the corner. She had a peculiar feeling about that and wondered why. She wrote if off as just worrying about the friend she'd just made. Not that she would see the woman again, probably not, and that was for the best really.

She walked up to the large front gate and took a hold of the steel bars. 'Hello?' She shouted into the garden. Nothing. It was as quiet as could be. She sighed and shouted again, 'Hello, someone? Anyone?' She tried to sound desperate, in need of help. Even Russians had a conscience right?

Suddenly a guy appeared. He was wearing black, so he wouldn't be easily spotted in the dark.

'Yes?' He asked, a heavy Russian accent. His hair was dark and his eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

She had to refrain from hitting him for having a Russian accent. She'd heard enough of those for now. Not that an Italian would be that much better, not since she found out that they were looking for her as well. Why can't these gangsters just have the normal American accent? Easy, they wouldn't sound as dangerous. She rolled her eyes at her own joke, which wasn't even that funny. This was a crucial moment, she had to focus. Somehow she would have to convince this guy to let her in.

'I need to talk to Yuri.' Her Russian language skills surprised him and he was silenced for a moment. She sighed, as if she were impatient. 'Now please.' She said. 'It's important.'

'What do you need him for?' The Russian asked after recovering. 'He knows. Just let me in and let me talk to him.' He narrowed his eyes, which she could barely see in the dim street lights.

Another guard emerged from the dark. 'What's going on?' He asked in Russian.

She didn't give the first Russian time to answer, instead answered him herself. 'I need to talk to Yuri, could you please let me in.'

The Russian scanned her with his eyes. Checking for any weapons, when he met her eyes though she knew he recognized her. Pavlov probably sent pictures of her around. Now the only thing she could do was hope that he would be more loyal to his own boss than to Pavlov.

He nodded curtly at the first Russian, who went to open the gates. She knew there was no way back now. If she ran there was a high possibility she would get shot. If she fought them, the same outcome probably.

She walked into the yard and had to stop herself from hitting the guard who grabbed her arms tightly behind her back. No fighting or she wouldn't get what she wanted, which was talk to Yuri. That had been the Russian policy when she was still with them. If the 'prisoner' fought they would be killed, incapacitated or brought down to a holding cell. If they didn't they would first be brought to the boss, who would then decide what had to happen.

'Go get the boss and send him to the living room.' He yelled at the first Russian who turned around and ran up to the house immediately.

'You thought you could just come and kill our boss now did you, you bitch? Think we wouldn't recognize you or anything?' He hissed at her and kicked the back of her knees which made her drop onto the grass. He pulled her up instantly by her arms, which hurt like hell. She might have recovered from her wounds, but that didn't mean she wasn't susceptible for new ones.

He pulled her along roughly, having no mercy for the one who came to kill his boss, well according to him that is. When they were inside he threw her into a chair and aimed his gun at her.

'Don't move, or you're dead. Understood?' She looked at him, trying to see if he really would shoot her. He would, she decided. He seemed to be loyal to Yuri though, which was a good thing, at least she hoped it to be.

Like she had told Sandy, she had not seen him for quite some time, and she wasn't sure if he had changed or if their relationship had changed. He'd always been a good guy, not to most people because he could be very grim as well, but to her and Artem. At the thought of Sandy she felt something gnawing at the back of her mind again, something was wrong. She tried to ignore it though, Sandy was safe at home. She tried to convince herself it was nothing until suddenly the door opened slowly.

An older guy entered. His hair was graying and his face looked grim and menacing, exactly like his icy blue eyes. When his eyes met hers however they changed. Complete surprise took him over as he stared at her for a while.

'This woman came to kill you boss. She's the one Pavlov's been looking for remember? We stopped her. What would you like us to do with her?'

The man looked her over and then faced the Russian with the gun.

'Leonid, lower that gun.' The guy looked at his boss, unsure.

'But boss, she's dangerous.' Yuri laughed and shook his head.

'First of all, if she wanted to kill me she wouldn't have let herself get caught this easily.'

Leonid looked surprised for a moment, but started lowering his gun anyway.

'Second of all, she is a friend of mine.'

This left Leonid speechless.

'But boss, Pavlov...' He looked at Leonid sternly.

'Pavlov is looking for her, yes. But you will not tell anyone she is here. Understood.' The Russian didn't doubt his boss, he nodded and lowered his gun completely.

'Now if you wouldn't mind, could you please leave us alone.' This time he did doubt before leaving, but Yuri was still his boss and he had no choice but to follow his orders, even if he didn't like them.

'Alison,' Yuri said while walking to a cabinet holding the bottles of whisky he always had drank so eagerly. 'You have made quite a name for yourself.' He said, taking a bottle out and pouring himself a drink. She laughed, having relaxed at the way he'd called her a friend.

'Yeah I know. Didn't mean to, but it seems like Pavlov doesn't like to be beaten by some girl.' This made Yuri laugh and shake his head while taking a sip. He had a slight Russian accent, which wasn't as annoying at the one Leonid had had. Maybe because he didn't mean her harm.

'I believe you've met my daughter already.' He said. The door opened again and a young woman entered. The woman Alison had saved on the street, the woman who had asked her inside and helped her get to this place. Right in front of Alison was none other than Sandy.

'I guess your daughter isn't dead then.' Alison noted, glancing at Sandy a moment. Her character hadn't changed, she looked guilty for lying and shy at the same time. This made Alison feel better, and less angry at her. Not that she had a right to be angry, it had been her own choice to involve an 'outsider', at least what she had thought was an outsider.

'No she isn't.' Yuri said. 'I'm sorry I had to lie to you.'

Alison shook her head, 'That's ok.' She said. She understood. Being a mob boss was dangerous. Being a mob boss with a family was a lot worse. Family is important, which means they are susceptible for kidnapping and murder. Yuri had saved his daughter all that by telling everyone she was dead.

'I'm also guessing Sandy isn't your real name?' She addressed this question to the girl she'd thought she had known, or at least known a bit about. 'And that the guy outside of your apartment wasn't working for Yuri?'

She blushed at this and for a moment Alison even felt bad for asking her this. But then again, it wasn't like she could be blamed. She shook her head.

'My name is Vania and that guy works for the Chinese.' This surprised Alison. First of all she had always been fairly sure the Chinese only asked their own kind to join, at least that's what she'd heard. The Russians and Italians were known to make an exception sometimes, but the Chinese not. However Sandy, no Vania she corrected herself, didn't have a reason to lie about this so it was probably right. Second of all, if she had lent from the Chinese that meant she probably was working for her father.

'Nice to meet you again Vania.' Alison told her with a smile. She looked up at her, surprised.

'You're not mad?'Alison shook her head.

'I have no reason to be.' The truth was she'd lied about her name all her life, so she wasn't in the best position to get mad at someone else for doing the exact same thing.

'Why isn't she dead anymore?'Alison asked both of them, interested in that fact. Yuri shrugged.

'My wife died and Vania found out where I lived and came over. Told me she didn't care her life was in danger and that she wanted to help me.'

Alison nodded, seeing that Yuri didn't really like his girl being in danger, but liked her to be around as well.

'That's cool.' She turned to Vania again, 'so was I a danger?'

She blushed again. 'I first thought you were, but turns out you really are just a good friend of my dad's. Sorry.'

Alison laughed, 'All good. I'm glad to hear that we're still friends.' She directed the last part at Yuri.

Yuri took a large gulp of his drink and put the glass down. 'Of course we are. You're a girl no one wants to dislike.'

Alison laughed again. 'Probably because they would end up sleeping with fishes, like Artem always said.' Yuri chuckled, 'indeed.'

He took place in the chair that was opposite from where she was still sitting.

'Pavlov said you killed his men, including Ristoff.' Alison kept her face in check.

'He had it coming. If he hadn't started talking about my sister, I might've let him live.' Yuri folded his hands and nodded, understanding what she was saying.

'He deserved it yes. But I thought he had already gotten to you.' She must've looked confused because he decided to clarify it. 'I thought you would've looked worse than,' he gestured at me. 'This.' He smiled, shaking his head. 'Looks like you are completely fine.'

Now Alison understood and she laughed. 'He didn't touch me, I was able to fight him off. And I didn't look good, I was shot and had bruises all over. I was cared for though, so I'm all good now.'

He nodded, 'I'm glad.' He cleared his throat and rubbed his hands together before folding them again. 'You're still as fearless as ever I see. So what do you need?'

Alison nodded once, taking a deep breath. 'I need to see him dead. I need to kill him. I promised my sister I would, and I can't back down from that promise.'

Yuri narrowed his eyes at that. 'Dear Alison, I get it. I wouldn't mind to see him die either. But I'm one of his companions. I can not help you kill him.'

Alison shook her head, 'I understand that, and I would never ask that of you. I just need to know where he is and with who.'

Yuri seemed to weigh his options, his eyes darting around the room while thinking. 'I know where he is, and I know Deangelo is with him.' That made her heart skip a beat in excitement. 'I knew you would know.' He nodded, 'Yes, I might even have a way to get you in.' That made her heart skip another few beats.

'How?'

'We can hand you over, make sure you can get out of your restraints so you can kill him.'

She thought about it for a second. It would mean she would be vulnerable as hell. What would keep Pavlov from shooting her before she got out of her restraints anyway?

'I know it's not waterproof, and you'll take a great risk, but it's an option and the best one I can think of right now.'

'But father,' Vania suddenly started in Russian. She obviously had no idea Alison could understand her, but she kept her mouth shut for now. 'If the Italians are there, and Pavlov and his men, then the guard number must be huge. Now for what I've heard, she's good, but she can't just win against so many.'

'You're right.' Alison said, making Vania look at her wide eyed. 'You can..' Alison nodded, 'I worked with your father, I can speak Russian.' She shook her head, looking sorry. 'But you're right. I can't take all of them.'

'You'll need help then.' Yuri said, his eyes narrowed once again in deep thought. 'But who would be crazy enough to help you?'

Then the door burst open once again, only this time with force. Three armed men came in, their guns raised and ready to shoot. Their eyes scanned the room and the moment they found Alison all three of them nodded.

'I think I know who would help me.' Alison said, a sudden grin on her face as she took in the three men. They looked confused at what she said.

'You will help me, right?' She asked them.

The two in front shared a glance, then they nodded. 'Aye, what do ye need help with love?'


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Boondock Saints movie._**

**_Author's note: _**

**_And there it is. Finally chapter 16, I am so sorry for the late update. I just have been really busy, still am actually. I hope I'm able to get chapter 17 online within 2 weeks. I hope you'll enjoy reading this! Reviews are greatly appreciated!_**

**_Love,_**

**_EvilGirlLovesWriting_**

Chapter 16: Scared to lose

'Ye should get some sleep love.' Murphy said, looking at Alison with a worried expression on his face.

She had been up ever since leaving their place, which was already 6 hours ago. Yuri nodded in agreement.

'You should all get some sleep.' He said, gulping down the remainder of his drink and slamming the glass down on the table. 'You'll need it.'

'There are some empty bed rooms down the corridor. Like I said before, no one comes up here except the head of my security and considering he already knows you're here.' He shrugged. He was right, it didn't matter. They guy was loyal to Yuri, at least that's what Yuri himself was convinced of. That was enough for Alison to believe him as well.

Alison smiled at him. 'Thanks for letting us stay Yuri.' She said. He smiled back lowering himself back in the chair he'd been sitting in before.

After Alison had explained everything to the brothers, Yuri had told them what his plan was. They had gone upstairs to his 'study' to discuss the plan. It wasn't really a study though, if you asked Alison. It was more of a second living room, only upstairs. There was a TV, a gray couch with a coffee table in front of it and several leather chairs. The only thing that suggested it was a study were the walls, which were lined with bookcases that were filled with all kinds of books with leather covers.

She got up and glanced at Connor and Vania, who had been talking ever since they were done discussing the plans. They seemed to like each other, at least that's what it looked like. She herself had just sat next to Murphy on the couch after the plan was fixed, huddling against him. He felt so warm and comforting that it made her forget about everything for a moment, which she was happy about. It wasn't that she was scared of what was coming, or that she didn't want to do it anymore, she just wanted to forget about it for some time. To forget about _that_ guy for some time and Murphy was the perfect solution for that.

Artem had left them, he had gone home to tell Da and Paul that they were alright and what they were planning on doing to Pavlov. He hadn't seemed all too comfortable in a Russian's mob house, but he knew Yuri and he knew he could trust him.

Murphy got up as well, glancing in the same direction she had. 'Oi Connor,' He said. 'I'm going to bed. See ye in the morning. Ye too Vania.' he smiled at her and she smiled back, soon returning her attention to Connor, who only raised his hand in acknowledgement.

Murphy chuckled as he put an arm around Alison's waist and opened the door to the corridor. He checked if anyone was there, even though Yuri had told them no one else came up here except the person who'd already seen them. It was instinct, staying safe, and nothing would stop it from resurfacing as long as they knew they were in danger. The fact that just one person knew they were here though, as friends of Yuri that is, was comforting. They guy who knew was the guy Yuri trusted the most, which made Alison trust him as well.

'Connor seems to be taking a liking to Vania.' Alison whispered softly, a grin playing on her lips. Murphy chuckled again, 'He certainly does.'

He kept quiet the rest of the way, not that it was far. A wooden door awaited them at the end of the hallway, he opened it and revealed a huge bedroom. There was a king sized bed in the middle with flowery bedspreads. A door, to a bathroom she guessed, on the left and a window on the right of the room, covered with curtains in the same design as the bed spread.

'Wow.' She breathed, staring at the room. It looked like they had landed in some kind of palace, which in a way was true.

'Aye, ye could say that again.' Murphy muttered, turning on the lights to make the room more clear.

'Wow.' she repeated, chuckling and elbowing him playfully in the stomach. He looked up at her mischievously and closed the door behind him. He grabbed her wrists and in one swift motion turned her around so she was pinned against the door, facing him.

'Are ye being a smartass now, lass?' He asked her, his eyebrows raised and an unreadable expression in his eyes.

She might've been able to get out of his hold, but not without hurting him and she didn't want that. Instead she chose to play along a bit.

'Well my ass sure is smart.' He chuckled and looked her in the eye. She felt herself get lost in his, forgetting the outside world, or what was going down in only about 12 hours, completely.

She didn't know how long they were standing like that, but her hands were starting to tingle from loss of blood and she tried to move them.

Murphy, suddenly realizing he was still pinning her against the wall, let go.

'Sorry love.' He said apologetically. She just grinned at him and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him. 'Don't be.' she whispered.

'I am so glad you came.' She whispered even softer, her head resting on his shoulder. She wasn't sure he had heard until he started stroking her hair. 'I couldn't just leave ye here.' He said. She liked the way he had said 'I' instead of 'we'. However much she loved Connor, the way she loved Murphy was just something else entirely.

'You could've.' She stated, knowing it was true. She had ran from them, hurting their feelings in the process she guessed. Hurting his feelings.  
He pulled her back a few inches, looking her in the eye with the same unreadable expression as before.

'No lass, I could not have. Ye mean too much to me to just let ye go.' Her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat.

He smiled and leaned in a bit, resting his forehead against hers. 'Ye're the most important person to me on this whole planet.' She smiled as well, not able to resist to tease him now. 'Oh and who's this alien chick who you care more about.' His eyes twinkled in amusement.

'Aye, totally forgot about her for a second.' She rolled her eyes and looked into his once more before tilting her head in such a way their lips could easily access each other.

When their lips touched everything around them faded. She was the only thing in his world, and he was the only thing in hers. For the first time in her entire life she did not think of Pavlov as the bad guy. He had been the reason they had met, without him they might've never.

The fact they needed sleep kept them from doing anything other than kissing and caressing each other. They fell asleep in each other's arms. Murphy had taken off his shirt and she had put on one of Vania's tops and shorts she had received earlier. She felt shivers run down her spine as her back was pressed up against Murphy's chest. She loved the sound of his breath this close to her ear and soon fell asleep.

He couldn't believe she was in his arms again. They hadn't been apart long but long enough to miss her, apparently. In a way he was disappointed they needed sleep. He would've loved to kiss and touch her all night long. He also was afraid though. He still remembered how she had reacted last time, right after the thing with Ristoff, and he didn't want to push her into something she didn't want. He sighed softly, closing his eyes and falling asleep listening to Alison's even breaths.

* * *

She knew she was dreaming. Maybe it was the fact she didn't remember waking up or maybe it was the fact that Pavlov was standing right in front of her. Probably the latter. He had a wicked grin spread on his face and his eyes sparkled with hatred. He was wearing a sharp business suit, which remembered her of the time she had first met him in person. He looked exactly like the devil would look if he were human.

'Well hello there Alison.' He said with mock surprise in his voice. On his lips there was a triumphant smile, which made her insides turn upside down. She narrowed her eyes at him and clenched her fists in anger. She didn't answer him though.

He chuckled softly and cocked his head to the side when he looked at her again. 'Cat got your tongue dear?' He asked innocently.

She was about to say something when suddenly everything around her started morphing. It felt like she was falling for a moment but soon everything returned to normal. She wasn't on her feet anymore though, instead she was seated, tied to a chair once more. She couldn't move without a terrible pain shooting through her arm and she groaned. When she felt a sudden warm breath against her ear she froze.

'You are much prettier than your sister.'

She recognized the voice immediately and pulled her head back from his mouth, or tried to at least. The chair tipped over and she was on the floor on her side. She groaned again and looked up to see both Ristoff and Pavlov standing above her, laughing.

'You have nowhere to run to, dear. You'll always come back to us eventually. We'll see you in hell.'

She glared at them. 'You're the one going to hell you sick bastards.' She growled. Pavlov turned around towards her and grinned. 'And you're coming right with us.' He laughed in such a evil way that she cringed away from him as shivers ran down her spine.

Another warm breath could be felt on her ear and she froze once more.

'Wake up Love, it's morning.'

She shot up from the bed in an instant, only registering the tone and nature of the voice when she was already moving. She glanced around the room quickly and saw the same flowery design on the bed and curtains. She sighed in relief and looked at Murphy, who was staring at her in surprise.

'Alison?' He asked, worried. She sighed and sat back down on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered, her mouth was dry and she wasn't sure if her voice could be heard so she cleared her throat before continuing. 'I was having a bad dream.'

Murphy nodded in understanding and sat up. He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in to lean against him. 'It's fine Love, ye just surprised me is all.' She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. He smelled like home. That was what she had started to see the boys' apartment as. Home. The only place she could feel safe and be herself.

The dream slowly came back to her and she took a deep breath at the memory. Something Pavlov had said haunted her. She just needed to ask.

'Do you think what I want to do is wrong?'

Murphy pulled back to look her in the eye, he didn't quite understand what she meant, or where it came from.

'What do ye mean Love?' She shrugged and sat up straight, so she could look into his eyes.

'Wanting to kill Pavlov for revenge.' She said. 'Is it bad of me to want that?'

Murphy's eyes softened and he kissed her forehead lovingly, sending shivers down her spine. These shivers felt good though, nothing like the ones Pavlov had caused.

'Love,' he started, tilting her head up a bit so he could look in her eyes. 'The only one who can judge whether it's right or wrong is you.'

That didn't make her feel any better and he saw it. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his rosarie was around his neck. She had examined it thoroughly last night, finding it a beautiful piece. He had been watching her look at it, she had felt as much, but what he did now was something she would've never expected. He took it off and put it around her neck instead.

'What...?' She started. He cut her off though, 'I want ye to have it.'

'But it's important to you!' He laughed and caressed her cheek.

'Ye are the one that's important to me love.' He said softly. He took the cross in his hands and closed his hand around it. 'Remember, the lord has his reasons for things. He will convey his reasons through those loyal to him.' He kissed the cross and closed his eyes, it was as if he was connected to God himself in the way he did it. 'If ye have faith and believe in him and yerself, ye can't do anything wrong.'

She felt a smile form on her lips and she practically jumped him. Throwing her arms around his neck she felt the cross press against her belly, loving the feeling. 'Thank you,' she whispered into the crook of his neck. 'Thank you so much for everything.'

He chuckled and stroked her hair, 'Ye're welcome love.'

Both of them got dressed in the same clothes they had been wearing yesterday. They didn't really have any other choice, it's not like they had any other clothes here. They looked at each other for a moment, unsure of what to do. There could be Russians downstairs and they didn't want to blow their cover. They hadn't discussed with Yuri what they would do in the morning, if they would stay upstairs or not, and right now Alison regretted that.

She sighed and decided to first go check the study, where they had been sitting yesterday. She opened the door and quickly scanned the room, no one. She thought for a second when suddenly she heard footsteps. She snapped her head up to where she heard it coming from and saw the guy from yesterday, Leonid. The guy noticed them and forced a smile.

'They're downstairs.' He said curtly.

'Thank you.' She smiled at him and turned around. Murphy had a frown on his face and she looked at him curiously, 'What's up?' She asked. He looked at her and smiled.

'I was just wondering why he's being so...'

Alison laughed softly. 'Rude?' He nodded. She shrugged. 'The guy works for Yuri, he's worried.'

'Worried?'

'Yeah, if Yuri's planning on going against Pavlov and anyone would ever find out, he's as good as dead for betraying one of his own. Leonid is a bit,' She paused a second, not sure how to continue. Finally she just settled for the word 'scared'. 'He's scared for that. He doesn't want his boss to end up dead.'

This seemed to make sense to Murphy and he nodded slowly. 'I guess ye're Russian training comes in handy.' He winked and she laughed as he threw an arm around her shoulder.

When they got downstairs they just had to follow the smell of bacon and eggs. Entering the dining room Alison noticed Connor sitting alone at the table, an empty plate in front of him which probably had been filled with food just minutes before.

'Alison! Murphy!' He grinned and jumped up, coming their way and giving them both a big hug.

'Hey Connor' She said with a laugh. 'Who's making breakfast?'

Connor grinned, 'Vania, she's one hell of a cook.'

They both laughed and Connor rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what they were thinking. It wasn't true however. He liked Vania, just not in the same way Murphy liked Alison. He did like the fact they seemed this intimate together, Murphy having his arm draped around her shoulder. They looked really happy and that made him feel good.

Alison took a seat at the dining table, Murphy taking place beside her so she was situated in between the two brothers.

'So, where's everyone?' Alison asked Connor.

'Were ye too busy with my brother yesterday to listen?' He asked her accusingly. She narrowed her eyes, but the smile on her lips took away the effect she wanted. Connor laughed and shook his head.

'They're out. Yuri sent'em away on errands so they wouldn't be around. Some of them are supposed to be back in about two hours, they will bring us to Pavlov. They don't know we're friends of Yuri's though.'

Alison nodded, understanding the situation. Suddenly Vania entered, holding two plates filled with eggs and bacon. She grinned at Alison and Alison smiled right back. 'Good morning.' She said. 'I hope you are hungry?'

Murphy nodded vehemently which made her laugh while she handed him one of the plates. 'I know your brother was hungry alright.' Connor grinned at her and she rolled her eyes. 'How about you Alison? Want something to eat?'

'I'd love some.'

She smiled and handed her the second plate. She turned around and headed back to the kitchen, returning carrying her own plate with food.

They ate in silence a moment, Connor staring at Murphy's plate with hungry eyes. Alison knew exactly what was going to happen and she had to stop herself from laughing when Murphy looked up to see one of his strips of bacon gone. His eyes found his brother's immediately and he narrowed them.

'Did ye just steal my food?'

Connor raised his eyebrows in surprise, but he wasn't such a good actor and Murphy jumped up from his seat and stalked towards his brother within a second.

'Ye fucking bastard, I was going to eat that ye know.' He growled.

Connor got up as well and took a step backwards, trying to avoid his brother, a grin playing on his face.

'Ye could live without one strip of bacon.' He said, leaping in front of Murphy and playfully hitting his stomach. It hadn't been smart of him to come so close though, Murphy took advantage of the situation immediately and locked Connor's head in his arm.

'Ye're gonna pay for that ye little fuck.' He said.

Connor tried to get out from under his grip but considering he didn't want to break anything in the room, it was pretty impossible. He went on trying for a bit and Murphy kept his head in a headlock, until they heard Alison and Vania laughing really loud.

They both looked up, confused, which made the women laugh even louder.

Murphy let go of Connor and he straightened up. They glanced at each other for a second and at the Alison and Vania.

'Should we make them pay for laughing at us?' Connor mused. Murphy grinned, 'Aye, I think that's a great idea brother.'

Alison and Vania had both heard it and jumped up from their chairs, backing up towards the kitchen. The brothers were about to engage when suddenly Yuri walked in.

'Good morning everyone.' Yuri said, taking a look around the room. 'You seem to be lively today.' he looked amused which made all of them laugh again. 'Morning dad,' Vania said, kissing his cheek. 'We were just playing around a bit.' Yuri laughed for a moment, 'That's ok.' His face turned serious the second following though. 'But it's almost time and I would like to discuss the plan with you guys once more.' Everyone nodded and took place around the dining table to listen to what Yuri had to say, the playful mood completely gone.

* * *

'Alison, the first van. Connor the second and Murphy the last one.' Yuri instructed, pointing at the delivery vans behind him.

The first part of the plan was to move in separate vans. That's how it normally happened so that would be how it happened now. Nothing should differ from the way it normally happens, otherwise suspicions could be raised, and that was something to be avoided at all costs. Connor and Murphy saluted the guy and walked to their vans, laughing. They didn't seem to be nervous at all, which surprised Alison. It probably shouldn't though, they did have a lot more experience with this than she had.

She walked up to the first van and jumped in the back. The vans were delivery vans, white with the text, 'WashClear, We do your washing for a simple price' on the side.

'Is this an actual company?' She asked Yuri, who was following her so he could tie her up. She was trying to make some small talk to hide her nerves. Today would be the day she got back at the guy who ruined her life, and she was nervous as hell.

'It is, they were nice enough to lend us their vans.'

Alison raised an eyebrow at him skeptically. 'Nice enough to _lend?_'

He chuckled. 'You still are very observant. No, not lend. They owed us money and we took the vans as collateral.'

Now _that _sounded more like the mob. Yuri got in as well and motioned for her to take a seat in the chair that was in the middle of the van. She grimaced, the truth was she had been tied up to chairs enough for her entire life. She couldn't complain now though, so she sat down without a word.

'Do you ever think of quitting?' she asked him, curious as to how he was going to answer.

He looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face. 'What? And give up my palace here?' He gestured to the house which was still visible through the open doors of the van. Alison smiled, not missing the undertone his joke had. He kneeled beside her and tied her feet to the chair. 'If you pull hard enough it should come loose.' He instructed.

During the discussing of the plan he had told them they would be tied, hands and feet. Alison would be able to break free from her restraints, Murphy and Connor would need help to get their feet loose. Yuri had told them that normally your feet weren't supposed to be able to move when tied up, which meant that they would have to be kept still at all times. He wasn't sure if Murphy and Connor were able to do it, and so decided they would be tied in the normal way. Alison would be able to do it, she had to once before when infiltrating another mob house, so she would be the one to break loose and make sure the brothers could break free as well.

Yuri stood up straight and handed her a pocket knife. She slipped it under the waistband of her jeans. Normally prisoners weren't checked for weapons, considering the ones who caught them would've already done that. She hoped that would be the case today as well, otherwise they might have a problem.

He moved behind her and pulled her wrists together to tie them. 'Do you normally move people like this?' She asked him, trying to break the silence she didn't really like. 'Well yes.' He said hesitantly, sounding ashamed. 'Pavlov has a lot of power. If I didn't do what he wanted he would get my daughter killed within a day. I can't let that happen.' She frowned at that, 'And still you're doing this?' He laughed bitterly as he handed her the piece of rope she had to pull to get her wrists loose. 'Pull this and you're free.' He explained.

He sighed and got up again to stand in front of her. 'Of course I'm doing this. You're family,' she smiled at that. 'Plus Vania wants me to help you.' He shrugged and she had to laugh. 'And if you do this right, Pavlov'll be dead by the end of the day.'

He seemed to hope it would work out. She wanted to let him know she would get it done, but after failing a few times already she wasn't all too sure she would get it done herself. She sighed and thanked Yuri when he was done tying her up. She never would've thought she would thank someone for that, but times can change.

'Promise me something Alison.' Yuri said. She looked up at him in surprise, what could he possibly be asking of her now. 'Leave this place. Leave the country after killing him.' Her eyes widened and she was staring at him. 'I told you this guy is powerful, he has connections everywhere. Most wouldn't mind his death, but some would. They will be losing a large amount of income because of it and they'll hunt you down.'

She laughed at the last part. 'I'm already being hunted Yuri,' He nodded but smiled ruefully, 'Not like you will be after his death dear.' That made her blood run cold. If she went to kill him and she would be hunted she would really have to leave the country. But what about Murphy and Connor? Could they leave with her? Could she even ask that of them?

She had a lot to ponder about while on their way to the docks, where Pavlov apparently had been hiding ever since their attack on his house.

Murphy and Connor had helped her in so many ways. The moment they interrupted her plan of killing Pavlov she would never have been able to imagine the role they would play in her life. Other than that she would've never imagined to fall in love with one of them. Now she was going to kill the person she has wanted to kill for years, and she would be hunted because of it. It meant that if she wanted to live she would have to leave America. But where would she go, plus would she really have to go alone? Did she even want to go if Murphy and Connor weren't coming with her?

She was getting a headache from all the thinking and cursed softly as they drove over a speed bump and the chair practically tipped over.

'We'll see you in hell.' The words from her dream haunted her. She was worrying now, about what would happen after killing him. What she would do, what she _could _do. She wasn't too sure about leaving if that meant leaving the brothers behind as well, but she couldn't ask of them to leave with her either, not when America still needed them like this.

_We'll just have to see how it goes. _She thought and sighed once more.

Suddenly the van came to an abrupt halt and the slamming of car doors pulled her out of her thoughts.

'Open it.' A commanding voice sounded, she recognized it and was surprised at the sudden note of viciousness in it. She would've never thought Vania could sound so much like an actual Russian mob boss' daughter.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from the Boondock Saints. I only own my own characters and my own story.**_

Chapter 17: Doubt

_Suddenly the van came to an abrupt halt and the slamming of car doors pulled her out of her thoughts._

_'Open it.' A commanding voice sounded, she recognized it and was surprised at the sudden note of viciousness in it. She would've never thought Vania could sound so much like an actual Russian mob boss' daughter_

The door opened and the first person she saw was Vania, a snide expression on her face. For just a moment she was wondering if this hadn't been a set up and Yuri had actually meant to hand her over to Pavlov. When Vania got into the van though and their eyes locked she knew that wasn't the case. Vania might look threatening as hell right now, but she only meant good towards her.

She knelt behind her and pulled her restraints, as if she was checking them. 'She's good. Take her away.'

Two men that had been standing behind her only moments ago got in. They were huge and she knew immediately they were working for Pavlov. Both of them walked up to her sides and grabbed the chair, lifting her together. They weren't being all too careful and Alison had the feeling they were going to drop her several times. The hardest part was probably that she had to keep her feet tightly pressed against the legs of the chair, or they would have a problem.

When they were outside Vania jumped out as well. 'Wait.' She said and the men both stopped, putting Alison down again. They waited patiently for whatever Vania was planning to do. Alison could feel her walking up from behind, the hairs on the back of her neck standing straight up. Her fingers traced the necklace that Murphy had given her that morning. 'I don't think you will be needing this anymore..' She said with a hint of amusement in her voice. She lifted the necklace over Alison's head.

'Get your hands off of my necklace!' Alison snarled, trying to make it seem like she was struggling against the restraints but not too hard or their cover would be blown. Vania didn't pay attention to her struggling and took the necklace off with ease, putting it around her own neck. Alison knew that she was only trying to keep the necklace safe for her, but she couldn't help but hate it that someone else was wearing the necklace Murphy had given her. She had only received it this morning, but she already felt naked without it.

'_Now _you can get her out of here.' She motioned for the guys to get to work, then turned around and left her alone with the them. She felt a knot forming in her stomach at the thought of being brought to the one person she didn't want to see, Pavlov. Maybe this hadn't been the best plan ever.

* * *

'Well, well, well. See what we have here.' Pavlov's voice echoed through the warehouse Alison was being carried into. It was almost empty, except for some boxes and crates around the room and a table that occupied the center of the room, all kinds of weapons scattered across it.

'We have been waiting for you, my dear.' He says clapping his hands together with a grin on his face. 'It is great to see you again.'

She felt herself get sick and narrowed her eyes at him.

'Are you scared Alison?' He asked with a demeaning tone.

'Fuck you.' She spat at him. Not because she was really scared of him but because she couldn't think of anything better to say, or so she tried to convince herself. He didn't seem surprised by her reaction, nor did he get mad. He just frowned, taking a step to the table and grabbing a knife from it.

'There, there now girl. You should not be insulting me like that.' He said, tracing the blade of the knife he was holding. 'Not with your little friends over here.'

As if he had planned it up front, which wouldn't have surprised her, four more guys came in, carrying Murphy and Connor in pairs. Pavlov motioned for the guys to put the chairs down across from her. The brothers were trying their hardest to get the restraints off and fight the guys, unsuccessfully however. Their feet were pulled back tightly and the restraints holding their arms were supposed to be freed by her before they could do anything. That idea had not been the best, Alison now realized. She was afraid the whole plan would go south and the feeling left her wanting to throw up.

Yuri came in right behind the two chairs, Vania wasn't with him. Pavlov looked at him and smiled, 'Yuri!' He said, as if he were the host of a party.

'How nice to see you again, especially after receiving such a grand gift.' Yuri smiled and shrugged, 'It was nothing.' He said.

Pavlov shook his head, 'Nothing. It must've been hard to catch her.' Yuri shook his head and laughed.

'Not really, she trusted me. It was easy.'

Pavlov laughed at this looking at Alison who had a horrified expression on her face. Not because she had to act, not because Pavlov had to believe her performance, but because once again she was not sure if this plan was really to kill Pavlov. What if Yuri had done all this so they would willingly let themselves get caught? The thought frightened Alison.

'I am grateful for this Yuri, you will receive your reward soon.' Pavlov told Yuri, shaking his hand.

'I'm happy to be of service Pavlov.' Yuri said with a smile. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some business to attend to.' Pavlov nodded, 'Of course.'

He turned towards Alison and came walking her way again. She stared after Yuri, who hadn't looked at her at all. Could he really have betrayed her? She thought. No. He would never. She was sure of it, for as far as she could be sure right now. It would all be clear when she would try and get the restraints off, if he had betrayed her she wouldn't be able to.

'Where were we again? Oh right. Your little friends.' Pavlov said, taking the knife he had put down when Yuri entered back in his hand.

'You see, insulting me will not be good for them.' Pavlov turned around quick and threw the knife at the boys with one flick of his wrist. Alison's eyes widened and she wanted to scream but didn't get the chance as the knife already hit it's target, making Connor grunt in pain. It had hit him right in his shoulder.

'What the fuck man!? Stay the fuck off of my brother ye fucking fuck. I am going to fucking kill ye!' Murphy was shouting at Pavlov, fighting his restraints once again. Pavlov however wasn't really paying attention to him as he was completely focused on Alison's appalled expression. 'Now will you cooperate?' She tore her eyes away from the knife in Connor's shoulder and looked at Pavlov. She nodded, 'Yes.'

She had no choice. They had walked straight into the lion's den with only a meager plan that was destined to go wrong. Connor got hurt because she had said 'fuck you' to this guy. Right now she had no choice but to cooperate. She didn't want the guys to get hurt any more.

'Good.' Pavlov said, sounding satisfied. He looked up at the door, 'Go get Deangelo.' He ordered one of the bulky guys who had carried her and the boys inside. Alison didn't look up to see what the guy would do, she didn't have the energy anymore after realizing what she had gotten everyone into. It didn't take long before someone else entered. The guy had heavy footsteps and could be heard from miles away.

'I heard a new shipment arrived just now?' A brassy voice said out loud. Alison's eyes quickly found the source of the voice. An Italian looking guy was scanning her with his dark eyes, an amused expression on his face.

'Deangelo,' Pavlov greeted, nodding curtly.

Deangelo didn't take his eyes off of her, 'So this is the girl you were looking for?' He asked. 'lei è bella.' He walked up closer to her, tipping her chin up with his right hand so she was looking him in the eye. She scowled at him but the only reaction he gave off was a low chuckle, 'And dangerous.'

'She sure is.' Pavlov said.

'That doesn't mean we can't have some fun with her though.' Deangelo said with a wicked grin.

'Last time someone tried that he ended up dead.' She told him with a smile, not able to help herself. Pavlov growled and stalked towards her, slapping her hard with the back of his hand.

'Shut up you bitch. Remember what you promised me.' He hissed. 'Or your little friends will pay the price.' She shut up instantly, wanting to yell at him but knowing that wouldn't do her, or the boys, any good.

'Get yer fucking hands off her!' Murphy yelled at the guy. 'Aye, if ye touch her again yer dead!' Connor added. Both of their eyes were filled with fury, obviously not thinking about their own welfare at all. Pavlov burst out in laughter, looking them over.

'How do you propose you will kill me tied up like you are?' He asked, making his way towards them. 'Because for what I can see, I'm the one who can kill you a lot easier.'

He grabbed the hilt of the knife still lodged in Connor's shoulder and turned it, making him cry out in pain. Murphy was yelling at him, which didn't do him any good. Pavlov took the knife out of Connor's body and held it right in front of Murphy's face. Murphy didn't look scared, instead he was daring Pavlov to do something. He raised the knife and Alison felt a lump forming in her throat. Murphy still didn't look scared though 'Synsuka' He spat at Pavlov, _son of a bitch. _

'Stop' Deangelo shouted right before Pavlov could strike. Pavlov's head snapped up, 'What?' he hissed, annoyed.

'You won't be hurting him using that knife.' Deangelo said calmly. Pavlov raised his eyebrows, 'I'm sure I can hurt him with a knife Deangelo.' He said, focusing back on Murphy. Instead of striking the knife from above though, he put it to his side and slowly pushed it in, right up to the hilt. Murphy's face was contorted in pain, his jaws clenched but he was making no sound whatsoever. Connor was glaring at Pavlov, he was smart enough to know that shouting didn't help but Alison could see he wanted to.

'See?' Pavlov asked Deangelo smugly. Deangelo rolled his eyes, 'I still have a better way to hurt him.' Pavlov looked interested at the sound of that, 'And what might that be?' Deangelo chuckled darkly. He was still standing beside her, having watched the ordeal without moving an inch. He raised his hand to trace her cheek and she tried to move away.

'Come on now, seeing your friend get hurt might hurt you, but hurting you will hurt him so much more.'

'Don't ye dare!' Murphy shouted at him followed by a few Italian profanities. If they hadn't been in the situation they were in now, she would've asked them where they had learned so many languages. Right now thought wasn't the right moment.

'Keep yer fucking hands off of her!' Connor shouted. They cared for her, and she cared for them. Seeing their shirts becoming soaked with blood made her heart ache. If their plan was going to work, she had to act soon because otherwise they wouldn't have the chance. She locked eyes with Connor and he understood immediately. He started shouting and cursing at the two guys without taking a break, Murphy joining in, knowing the plan had just been set in motion.

Now was the time she would know if Yuri had really betrayed them or if he was the good guy she had thought him to be. Deangelo seemed to be busy watching Pavlov try and control the boys, using several weapons to hurt them. They didn't stop shouting however which gave her enough time to find the piece of rope she was supposed to pull. She held her breath while pulling. It took a second to actually loosen and her heart started to sink. Just when she had almost deemed Yuri as a traitor it started to loosen. She had no time to think and pulled her feet free, jumping up from the chair quickly and launching herself towards the table in search of a gun. She had already spotted one and wanted to grab it when her wrist was caught from behind. 'Oh no you don't _bella_.' Deangelo's voice whispered in her ear.

She snarled and tried to kick him but he had her bent at such an angle she couldn't. Soon she discovered it had gone quiet around her and she looked up. Murphy and Connor's eyes were wide, Pavlov's were burning with fury. She guessed they had noticed her escape and cursed inwardly.

'Now that,' Pavlov growled, grabbing the gun from the table she had been aiming for. 'Wasn't smart.' He aimed at the brothers and a deafening noise filled the warehouse, followed by a cry of pain from one of the brothers. Alison felt tears form in her eyes, too afraid to look who it was that got hit.

Her knees buckled underneath her and she dropped to the floor. She wasn't just doing this because one of the brothers had been shot, she did it with a reason. She pulled her arms in front of her chest, acting as if she was sobbing. She searched for the knife she had put underneath the waistband of her jeans and soon found it. This was their last hope, she thought, but she had to do it now.

The first blow knocked all the air out of her, she hadn't even seen it coming. Pavlov had kicked her against the side of her head and for a moment her vision faltered. The second blow was less of a surprise and she was able to keep a hold on the knife. She was waiting for the third blow and looked up to see Pavlov balling his fist to hit her again.

She had been blocking out all the noises around her, not hearing the shouts from Murphy and Connor, so she still had no idea if one of the boys had died because of Pavlov or not. Not that it mattered for what she was about to do, she would enjoy it nonetheless. His fist came closer, seemingly moving in slow motion. She flashed Pavlov a grin, telling him something was terribly wrong, right before lifting the knife in such a way it went straight through his fist when he tried to hit her again.

The cry of agony coming from Pavlov's mouth was animalistic, she had never heard a better sound in her life. Deangelo, taken by complete surprise, wasn't able to act before she kicked his feet from underneath him and he fell to the floor. She jumped up and leaped towards the weapons table first, grabbing two knives and sliding them both in the direction of the boys, who, to her relief, were still both very much alive. She wasn't sure who had gotten hit by the bullet, but they both seemed to be conscious so that was good.

She turned back to Pavlov, who was still holding his wrist but was recovering quickly, shooting her a furious glare. Deangelo was already standing again, behind her, so she turned back to the person who was more dangerous than Pavlov at the moment. He took a step forward to her and she slashed with a knife she quickly grabbed from the table, hitting only air. It was effectively backing him up though.

She heard Pavlov's muffled cry as he took the knife out of his fist. She knew she had to act fast now. The problem was she couldn't turn her back on Deangelo which meant she couldn't turn to Pavlov who was behind her. The cries of pain had stopped so she knew he had the knife out now, again she was left with no choice. She spun around and instantly knew it was too late. Pavlov was right behind her, slashing her with the knife. She felt a sharp pain coming from the arm she had raised in defense, falling backwards. Now she was on the floor, looking up at Pavlov who was ready to kill her and Deangelo was also wandering around somewhere. There was no way she was going to get out of this alive.

'Do you see that you never stood a chance? You're as helpless as your pathetic little sister.' He growled, bringing the knife down again, only this time she had no arm in the way to protect her.

In a way she was glad it was her and not the boys who would die. At least she hoped the boys would be able to get out alive. The plan was her fault so it had to be she who died, no one else. The knife was getting closer, almost moving in slow motion. She locked eyes with him and he laughed. Suddenly two gun shots resounded through the warehouse. Alison still had her eyes locked with his, she could see the surprise and pain enter his eyes right before he dropped the knife and slumped to the floor.

She stared at Pavlov, who's breathing had slowed. He was still alive though. She glanced up to see who had saved her, it was Paul. His attention was somewhere else than with her however, on something happening beside her. She followed his gaze to see Connor and Murphy fighting Deangelo. It wasn't much of a fight though, even when they were obviously wounded they had him on his knees within a few seconds, begging for them to spare him.

Connor looked down at him in disgust and spat on him. Murphy's eyes scanned the warehouse, landing on her. He looked relieved for a second, before his gaze fell on Pavlov, who was lying in front of Alison barely alive. Alison followed Murphy's gaze and a knot formed in her stomach again as she got to her feet. She looked at the boys and at Paul, who had taken place beside Deangelo.

It was quiet now, their breathing the only thing that could be heard. She walked up to the table, looking for a gun once again. She soon found one and took it in her hand. It felt heavy, nothing like a gun normally felt. It wasn't the gun making it heavy though, it was the thought of what she was going to do with it. She took a deep breath and turned around, slowly making her way towards Pavlov and kneeling beside him.

He looked pathetic down there, blood soaking his shirt and a tiny trail of red running down the corner of his mouth, forming a small puddle on the floor beside his face. 'I guess it's finally time to die…' She whispered. His eyes locked with hers, filled with absolute hatred. 'Your sister got what she deserved.' He coughed, droplets of blood landing on her clothes.

She would've gotten mad at him, she would've kicked the shit out of him, if he hadn't looked so small down there. He had lost all his worth, all his pride and his dignity. At the moment he was nothing more than a small ant in a sandbox.

She looked at the gun in her hand and returned her eyes to Pavlov. After all these years she could finally get the revenge she wanted, she could finally kill the guy that was responsible for her sister´s death. Why then was she hesitating? Was it how he looked down there, or because he was already on the verge of dying? Could it be that she wasn't sure if revenge was a good thing, even if she had wanted it for so long now?

The knot in her stomach tightened as she thought about it like this. When a look of excruciating pain crossed his eyes though, she made a decision. She got up and looked down on him. 'I hope death will give your soul peace.' She whispered, aiming the gun at his head. She pulled the trigger, not feeling anything over the guy's death.

She turned back to the boys and Paul, who were looking at her with worried expressions on their faces. She smiled at them and started walking towards the exit.

'What're you going to do about that guy?' Paul asked the boys, gesturing towards Deangelo. The brothers shared a glance and quickly decided. 'He's the Italian mob boss.' Connor stated. Paul nodded, knowing what this meant. Murphy glanced at Alison worriedly, she was staring at the exit right now seemingly far away with her thoughts. They all knew she had killed before, somehow this felt different though. It might be better to not have her around while they kill Deangelo, he mused.

Paul walked up to Alison and put a hand on the small of her back, making her head snap up. Murphy cringed at the sight of this, she really didn't look good. Paul said a few things, then took the gun she was still holding and walked back to them handing Murphy her gun and Connor his own.

'Get her out of here.' Connor whispered. Paul nodded and walked back to Alison, starting to push her along with him towards the exit.

Deangelo was still on his knees, whimpering and begging like a little kid. They aimed the gun at the back of the guy's head and readied themselves.

'And Shepherds we shall be,' They started. 'For thee, my lord, for thee.' Deangelo had stopped whimpering, instead his breathing had become shallow and quick. 'Power hath descended forth from Thy hand. Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be.'

'In Nomeni Patri Et Fili.'

Alison felt the tension in the warehouse, starting to feel sick.

'Spiritus Sancti'

She heard the gunshots behind her, right before she and Paul exited. Paul was half carrying her now, she didn't have the strength in her legs to walk anymore. Actually she was feeling exhausted, it was as if she had been rid of all her energy at once. He helped her inside a car, getting in on the passenger side himself.

'Ye alright there love?' A familiar voice asked her. She looked up to see Da looking at her worried. She tried to smile, 'Fine' she said, leaning her head against the window and staring at the warehouse where Murphy and Connor were now exiting from. A trail of smoke rising above it.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard the car door open again as two more people got in. Her eyes were fixed on a dark smoke rising from the warehouse. As the car was pulling up she saw flames inside the warehouse. They had torched it. She felt nothing though, she couldn't care less.

She pressed her eyes closed and Pavlov appeared on the inside of her eyelids. She felt sick and wrapped her arms around her stomach, wanting to just disappear right now. Slowly the talking in the car faded away, just like the feeling of a hand tracing her leg in a comforting way. Soon she was overtaken by darkness. The knowledge that she had just killed the man she had wanted dead for so long not for revenge, but out of pity would haunt her in her sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the movies, just the ones from my story that don't appear in the movie.**_

_**Author's note: **_

_**Hey guys (and girls), I'm sorry it took so long to update. I thought I would have more time to write during summer break, turns out that's not exactly true. Chapter 18 is done though and they're finally together, in one bed, doing something else than sleeping. Hope you like it, if not let me know why please.**_

_**So I've started with chapter 19 already. I'm gonna have to be mean though and not post it until I have at least 2 more reviews, so please review! I need to know if I'm still doing a good job, and if not what I can do to improve myself. I love writing but just need some comments, sorry. I don't know exactly how many chapters I'll add but am thinking of 2, maybe 3 more. If you have ideas for further chapters they are always welcome. I guess that's about all I have to say, I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

_**Love,**_

_**EvilGirlLovesWriting**_

_**Chapter 18 everyone! Author's note and disclaimer will be added as soon as possible, I really gotta go now.**_

Chapter 18 One last day

'What the fuck is so important that we can't even fucking bandage her up and change her clothes?'

Murphy looked around the room furiously, Da, Paul and Artem were all looking at him guiltily. They knew Alison had already been through a lot, and waking up in dirty clothes wasn't the best way to wake up after a day like she'd had, but they had no choice.

Murphy seemed like he would rip their heads off if he didn't get an answer soon. He and Connor were both pissed really, Connor was just hiding it better. They had brought Alison to her room, Da and Paul hurrying them up. Alison had had a cut on her elbow, which was now left untreated. Fuck this shit, Murphy thought, if they didn't give him an explanation fast he would go back to her room.

'We have to leave.' Da said. These four words changed the atmosphere from boiling hot to freezing cold in about two seconds.

'What?' Murphy asked them, confused. 'What do ye mean 'we have to leave'?'

Da and Paul shared a sad look. 'He means that we have to leave,' Paul said this time. 'All of you are being hunted right now, for the death of both Pavlov and Deangelo. We have no other choice, we have to get out of here until it settles down.'

'Ok,' Connor said this time. 'We'll wait for her to wake up, then we'll get out of here.'

Da and Paul were both shaking their heads. Connor understood, so did Murphy.

'We are not leaving her behind!' He growled at them.

Da sighed, 'Ye have no choice lad.' He said. 'She has to leave this country, or she'll die. If she isn't killed by those who are hunting her now, she'll get killed by those who ye boys will be hunting later.'

Murphy's jaw clenched. He knew Da was right and that made it even worse.

'And you can't leave with her.' Paul added. 'This city still needs you boys.'

Connor took in his brother's reaction. He looked tormented, having to choose between his city and Alison. Connor felt bad for him and wanted to tell him it was ok to choose her. He would've told him exactly that if Murphy wouldn't have felt guilty for leaving his city afterwards, but Connor knew that would be what would happen if Murphy left with Alison now. On the other hand, Connor had no idea how his brother would feel if he left Alison behind. Probably not much better.

'She won't leave you if she thinks she can still find you. If we leave her behind, she'll know that it would be best to leave the country by herself.'

Connor narrowed his eyes at Artem as he was saying it. ''We'? Does that mean ye're coming with us?' He didn't sound all too happy about it. In a way Artem knew what Alison knew, he felt like he was betraying her by letting him tag along. Then again, Artem wasn't as important as she was. His feelings were messed up right now, he could only imagine how Murphy must be feeling if he was being affected like this already.

Da stepped in. 'Aye, Artem knows a lot about the Russian mob and it's tactics, he'll know what to do to stay hidden.'

'Ye're right.'

Connor's eyes widened at his brother's response. He was normally the one to stay calm, not Murphy. He soon noticed though that his brother was anything but calm. He was boiling with anger.

'But we can't leave yet.'

Da and Paul were about to protest but Murphy stopped them before they could.

'Give me one more day with her.' His accent was getting thicker as he was getting more emotional. 'Ye can't fucking take her away from me without giving me that one fucking day.'

Da and Paul looked at each other hesitantly but they had no real choice. Murphy wasn't going to leave her right away, and they knew it.

Da nodded, 'Alright lad, ye'll get the day. But tomorrow morning, at sunrise, we're leaving.'

Murphy nodded curtly, flopping on the couch with his head in his hands. Fuck, he thought.

'How are we gonna do this?' Connor asked his father. He figured that if Murphy had accepted the whole thing, he had no other option than to accept it as well. Of course there never had been another option. If anything, _her_ safety was the most important thing in the twins' life right now. So if they had to leave to keep her safe, than that's what's supposed to happen.

The plan was explained. Not that Murphy heard much of it, the only thing going on in his mind right now was the thought of what would happen to her. He would've never thought she would become this important to him. Leaving her felt like his life was going to end. He felt weak and scared, which was a first for him. He knew however that if she got hurt because she stayed with them. If she got killed because of them, let's just say that that was a whole lot worse. He started wondering how long it would take for her to move on without him? How long would it take before she forgot about him? That wasn't the real question though. The real question was, how long did he want it to take? Would he really want her to put a stop to her life and wait for him to come back so they can go on together? That would probably put her through misery, but yes. That's what he wanted. It might be selfish, but he didn't care. He made a promise to himself that he would find her again, eventually. Right now though the only thing he could do was drown in his thoughts and wait for her to wake up. Then life would go on for one more day.

* * *

She slept better than she had expected. Actually, she slept better than she had slept in years. It was weird how killing someone could give you peace of heart. Well, maybe not peace of heart. Peace of sleep was a better way to describe it. Right now, sitting up in a strange bed inside a room she did not recognize, it wasn't peaceful at all.

She looked around the room once more. The flower pattern on the curtains and the bed made it clear that she was in a hotel room somewhere. There was a small television on the dresser across from the bed she was in. It wasn't the most luxurious hotel room, but she didn't mind. A bed was about all she needed anyway. The two nightstands beside the bed were occupied with two square lamps and an alarm clock that read 10:38. She sighed and got up from the bed, walking up to the window and opening the curtains. She was greeted by a bright sun that proved it was morning and that it would be a warm day. The sun made her smile but she closed the curtains anyway. You never know who might be able to look inside. Was she becoming paranoid? Probably.

She went to the bathroom to take a long and calming shower, maybe that would help. Her thoughts were scrambled. In a way she was glad it was finally over, that he was finally dead and that she finally got to avenge her sister, after all these years. She didn't mind that it had taken her this long, she met a lot of great people, including the twins. That was the thing she was afraid of now though. She had met the boys and they had stayed with her until the events of yesterday. What would happen now? What would they do? What would she do?

While peeling of the clothes she had been wearing yesterday she wondered why Connor or Murphy hadn't removed them for her. Her thoughts were quickly pulled away though as she noticed that the cut on her elbow hadn't been treated either. It was scabbed over but there was no bandage around it. That made her blood run cold. No. She looked in the mirror and did not see herself. Instead she saw a vulnerable girl with wide blue eyes. The girl looked scared and lonely, the complete opposite of who she was. There was just one question dominating her mind: What if they had left her?  
Right now that was the only explanation she could think of for the fact that she was still wearing yesterday's clothes and that her wound hadn't been treated. She shook her head, no. They wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, at the very least, right?

She started feeling sick and got into the shower. Normally the water would calm her within a few minutes but today that wasn't the case. After thirty whole minutes she gave up and got out from under the shower, still as uptight as she had been when entering.

She put on the same underwear she had been wearing before, not having any other clothes, and shrugged on the robe she found in the bathroom. If the boys really had left, which she was trying to dismiss as her imagination running wild, she would have to get clothes from somewhere. She started mapping out a plan of what she would do if they really were gone, just to keep herself from thinking about things too much.

After one last glance in the mirror, now showing a more confident looking young woman with straight wet brown hair, she took a deep breath and got out of the bathroom. A figure in the room made her freeze on the spot. Within just a few seconds though she recognized him and went flying into his arms.

'Oh God, you scared the shit out of me.' She whispered, while being held by the twin brother she loved so much. Murphy chuckled softly.

'Ye don't have to be scared of me love, I don't bite..' He paused a second. 'Hard.' he then ground his teeth together to emphasize his comment. She chuckled softly, hugging him tightly.

'I thought you guys had left.' She admitted, feeling ashamed for actually thinking that now. She didn't miss the look of pain that crossed his eyes as she looked up, but dismissed it as pain that she would actually think that. He didn't answer, but then again, it hadn't really been a question.

She noticed Murphy was wearing fresh clothes, hiding the injuries he unmistakably had. She wanted to remove his shirt and check him, but that would've been pretty awkward. Actually, standing here in a bathrobe was pretty awkward. 'You're wearing clean clothes.' She gestured towards him and he looked amused at her sudden statement. 'Do you, by any chance, have some for me too?'

He laughed, 'Aye love, of course. I thought ye might be needing some.' he reached back towards a pile of clothing she hadn't seen. She grinned and grabbed the pile, heading for the bathroom instantly. The stupid bathrobe wasn't really comfortable.

She found a black shirt with a red rose on it which she didn't recognize. They probably went shopping for some new things, she mused while pulling the shirt over her head. Next up was a faded pair of jeans. They hadn't bought any underwear, not that they would've known her size. On the other hand they seemed like the kind of guys that would be able to guess pretty accurately from previously made observations. She chuckled at the thought of the twins looking through underwear in the store as she looked in the mirror one more time.

She had changed, from a vulnerable girl to a happy one. Somehow that change made her smile. The shirt she was now wearing fit pretty well, it didn't cover up her elbow but she didn't mind, it was not like she was going outside or anything. She was pretty sure that would be deemed too dangerous by about everyone. She got out again, feeling better in the clean clothes she was wearing now. She felt like she was missing something though and frowned, trying to remember what she was forgetting.

'Missing this?' Murphy asked her, as if he could read her thoughts. He was holding out the necklace he had given her. Her eyes grew wide and she smiled as she nodded and walked up to him to grab it. He didn't let her however, instead getting up from the bed he had been seated on and putting it around her neck himself. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, moving his lips close to her ear. 'How are ye feeling love?' He asked, sounding concerned. She shrugged, 'Ok I guess.'

He leaned back, studying her face thoroughly, 'Ye sure?' She nodded. Truth was she was actually feeling pretty good. The thought that the boys hadn't left and the fact that for once in her life she did not have to worry about Pavlov, well not directly. She did have to worry about his death, considering she was going to be hunted by his followers, if she wasn't already being hunted.

That reminded her of something, 'How are Yuri and Vania?' She asked him.

He grinned, 'They left for Hawaii at midnight,' he said. 'I don't think they minded very much.'

She laughed at that, it sounded like they hadn't minded at all.

Could she also leave with the boys? Or was that too much to ask? She didn't know and right now she didn't dare ask yet. Instead she focused on the feeling of Murphy's skin against hers. He was wearing a black shirt as well, hugging his chest perfectly. His bare arms were touching hers and a shiver went down her spine.

'Good, I'm glad they have some time away.' She said, trying to focus on speaking normally. 'How's Connor handling it?'

Murphy was the one to laugh this time, thinking about his brother's pout when Vania said goodbye. 'He's ok with it.' Which was true. Connor had liked Vania, but it was nothing more than that. It wouldn't affect him as much as leaving Alison would affect Murphy. He clenched his jaw, not wanting to think about it.

'How about Da and Paul?' She asked, distracting him for a minute. Standing this close to her made it easy enough to forget everything around him, but not the thoughts about her it seems. Happy with this distraction though he shrugged, which was hard considering he was hugging her close.

'They're in our room.' He explained. 'We've been waiting for ye to wake up.'

She grinned widely, 'Well in that case, let us go greet the patient people.' She winked and put on the shoes she had been wearing yesterday. Surprisingly those were the only things that did not have any blood spatters on them. Murphy chuckled and waited patiently for her to get ready. When she was he opened the door for her. He put an arm around her shoulder as they walked down the hall and down the stairs to the room which housed everyone. He pulled her in and kissed her temple before opening the door and entering the room, or rather apartment.

'Why the hell is your room bigger?' She asked with jealousy, though the grin on her face told a different story.

'Because we're grown lads and we need our space.' Connor said, greeting her with a hug. Murphy let go of her reluctantly, he didn't want to miss a single moment of their last day together. That's also why he had been checking up on her every fifteen minutes, to see if she was awake yet.

'Aye.' Murphy said. 'And ye were just sleeping, now weren't ye love?' She rolled her eyes at that.

'Well sorry for being a not-so-grown-lad.' She said.

Connor laughed, 'We don't mind lass. We love ye anyway.' He winked and kissed her cheek, making his way back to the table he had been sitting at before. Da and Paul were both there, smiling at her sadly. She didn't seem to notice though which made Murphy feel a bit better. At least if today was normal she might be able to remember them like that too.

'How are Artem and Romeo doing?' She asked. 'Good.' Murphy shrugged. 'Nothing to report.' She smiled, 'I'm glad.' He felt a sting in his heart. How could he ever tell her that they were both staying behind to help them. Artem had gotten in touch with Romeo during the discussion of the plans, he was on board. He wanted nothing more than have her on board too, but it was just too dangerous.

Distraction quickly swept his thoughts back to Alison though as she was challenging Connor to a card game, now that's something he had to see.

'New developments in the case have pointed out that the two victims of the explosion..'

That was enough to attract the attention of everyone in the room. Da and Paul had been watching TV, monitoring the news for anything about the explosion. Connor, Alison and Murphy were watching as well now, listening to what the news lady had to say.

'The police still has no leads as to who the perpetrator is, but are talking to several eye witnesses in the hope of finding out. The opinions in the neighborhood differ. Some think that whoever did this, was doing something good, others not so much.'

A guy appeared, standing in the street. 'The two victims were nothing but scum.' He said. 'Whoever did this was doing the neighborhood a service.'

Several other people expressed their opinion but no one was really paying attention again. Instead they were all looking at Alison.

'What?' She asked them, confused.

'Ye ok?' Murphy asked softly.

'Yeah, of course. He deserved it.' She said, shrugging. When the commercials started however she focused on the twins, rather forgetting all about it.

After a few TV shows and some more card games Alison decided to make dinner for everyone. She made Lasagna so she would be busy in the kitchen for a while. She noticed the others talking and glancing in her direction a few times, and she couldn't ignore it anymore. They were keeping something from her and she was pretty sure she knew what it was. They hadn't talked about leaving at all, which wasn't like them. They usually addressed a problem immediately. She sighed as she put the bowl in the oven, cleaning her hands and walking down to Murphy afterwards. She positioned herself on his lap and kissed his cheek. He smiled at her, but there was a sad hint to his smile.

After dinner Alison snuggled up to Murphy on the couch, watching TV. He loved the feeling of her so close to him and mindlessly traced circles on her thigh. She had her eyes closed and was breathing slowly, he guessed she had fallen asleep and picked her up to bring her to her room. He had no problem carrying her up the stairs and down the hallway, he was afraid he would wake her, or other guests, up however so did his best to keep quiet.

He opened the door to her hotel room with one hand and carried her inside. He left the door open and put her down on the bed. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, turning around to leave. There was a pain in his heart, but staying would be weird, right?

Suddenly a small groan escaped her lips and he froze.

'What are you doing?' She asked him, yawning.

He looked over at her and smiled, 'Carrying ye to bed love.'

'Mr Obvious.' She stated, rolling her eyes. 'I meant, why are you heading back to the door?'

He looked confused for a moment, which made her grin mischievously. Wide awake and feeling just a bit giddy she crawled to the end of the bed, where he was standing, and pulled him down by his arm. Now he was sitting next to her on the bed. She smiled at him, their faces only inches apart. He was looking into her bright blue and enchanting eyes as she was looking into his. She felt her heart beat quicken and she was breathing hard, as was he.

'Close the door?' She whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment by using a loud voice. Not that she would be able to use a loud voice even if she wanted to, her voice would surely fail her.

He felt her breath on his lips as she said it and his heart skipped a beat. He couldn't speak, instead he nodded and got up reluctantly. He quickly threw the door shut, not thinking about the other guests anymore. He couldn't care less about anyone anymore actually, except the girl here right in front of him.

'Ye sure ye're ready?' He asked her when he was standing in front of her, not sure if he would be able to stop if he wanted to but still wanting to be the gentleman and ask right before indulging himself into her.

She nodded, getting up off the bed and pulling him closer, pressing her lips against his softly. Leaning back she looked into his eyes again, 'I'm sure.'

He was the one to nod this time, a smile spreading on his face as he traced her cheek with his fingers. She shivered under his touch, making him chuckle softly. She scowled at him but that soon changed as his fingers traced down to her neck and lower and she shivered under his touch again.

He was still looking her in the eye as he traced his fingers over her shirt all the way down so he could take it off for her. The cold air on her skin made her shudder and her nipples harden.

He was staring at her, fascinated by every little movement she was making, by every little change in her expression and by every little sound leaving her mouth. He placed his hands on the small of her back and pulled her even closer, until her bra was touching his shirt. He leaned back and removed his shirt quickly, pulling her close again the moment his torso was naked. This time she was the one to push him away, her eyes wide.

'Murphy!' She whispered urgently, examining the injury Pavlov had given him. He chuckled and pulled her back up so his lips were close to hers again. 'Don't worry love, I don't even feel it.' It wasn't completely true but right now it was less important than what he was doing.

He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, trying to distract her from his injury. Connor had been hurt worse, a lot worse, but he had been able to hide it from her and she hadn't asked about it. His brother had been glad about that, not wanting her to worry about him.

Murphy used his tongue to trace her lower lip, asking for permission to be let in. It took her a second to respond, but she couldn't help herself. His tongue and hers in a heavy fight. Soon she had to back away to breath and he chuckled again, kissing her cheek and going down to her neck, kissing and sucking her skin tenderly.

She moaned at the sensation and he loved the sound of her moans. She was like butter in his hands but neither of them minded. He took his time undoing her bra, which he threw across the room quickly. He pushed her back a bit and slowly lowered her to the bed.

'Ye're so fucking beautiful love.'

He said with a husky voice. She blushed which made him want to devour her right then and there. That wasn't his plan however. This would be their last night together, maybe in forever, he would go slow and would love every inch of her. He would make sure that he remembered every little thing about this angel. His angel.

He pulled her jeans down and took his own off as well. She saw he had no more severe injuries and let out a relieved sigh. That sigh turned into a moan when he started tracing kisses from her neck down to her breasts, sucking and softly nibbling on her hard nipples. She gasped and moaned again as he moved down to her stomach.

He loved the sounds of pleasure leaving her mouth. He was making a mental road map of her body, every beauty spot and scar would be etched into his mind until he would hold her like this again.

'I want you...' she whispered. She wasn't sure if he'd heard it considering he kept on kissing her stomach, where he was slowly moving down to her panties, the only piece of clothing she was still wearing. Suddenly he stopped, the sound of his loud breaths mingling with hers.

'What did ye say there love?' He asked, looking up at her with a glint in his eyes that made her heart skip a few beats.

'I want you Murphy, I want you and only you.'

Those words made him smile widely. He removed her panties and his own boxers, then he positioned himself on top of her in such a way he would be able to give her the most pleasure. He started kissing her once more, their tongues dancing to a song that could only be heard by them. Her moaning when he entered her made it impossible to keep their kissing going, but he didn't mind. He put a small distance, only inches though, between their lips as he watched her eyes fill with passion and love. She loved him, he knew that, and right now that was all that mattered.

Her breathing grew even more rapid and her moaning became more erratic and louder, he was groaning himself now too. Fuck she felt good.

'M...m..murphy...' she whispered, followed by a sharp intake of breath as he hit a sensitive spot.

'Alison,' he said back with a smile, focusing on speaking as normal as possible. He caught her attention as a bead of sweat trailed down the side of her forehead. He caught it with his tongue and kissed her lips. 'I love ye Alison, I fucking love ye so much.' He whispered.

Her eyes grew wide as he said it, she was about to say something back but he didn't let her, he moved faster and deeper and that was when they both flew right over the edge, together. Murphy with his personal angel and Alison with her personal saint.

_**Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think and review! Remember, more reviews means a quicker update for the next chapter.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's note: Hey everyone, thanks for reading. Sorry for the time it took for me to update, hope the chapter isn't a disappointment! Please let me know what you think! I appreciate every review, follow or favorite!**_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**Love,**_

_**EvilGirlLovesWriting**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the boondock saints**_

_Chapter 19: Time to say goodbye_

She opened her eyes slowly, blinking a few times. It was still dark around her and she felt Murphy's body pressed up against her. She felt safe and looked up with a smile on her face. When she caught him staring at her though, her breath caught in her throat. His eyes had a sad glow in the moonlight that the window allowed in. He smiled when he saw her looking up at him, confused.

'You opened the curtains?' She asked.

He nodded slowly, 'It was the only way to look at ye without waking ye up love.' He said with a smile.

The word 'love' sent a chill up her spine, making her remember last night. He misunderstood however and took off his shirt, which he probably put on again while she was sleeping, and handed it to her. She sat up and looked down at herself, noticing she was still naked. She blushed as she self-consciously put the shirt on, wanting nothing more but to be able to breath in Murphy's delicious smell. She did, closing her eyes.

'What are ye doing?' He asked curiously.

She blushed again, opening her eyes and hoping the moonlight would hide it from him. 'You smell nice.' She admitted, making Murphy chuckle softly. She hit him against his bare chest, not liking his reaction, and looked away with her arms crossed, sulking.

He chuckled again and she had to stop herself from smiling this time. His laugh was infectious. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, 'Well thanks Love.' He whispered, his mouth close to her ear. 'Ye smell delicious yerself.' Those words sent a shiver down her spine and put a smile on her lips.

'Oh,' she started in a teasing tone, turning around and challenging him with her eyes. 'What do I smell like then?'

He chuckled once again and took a whiff of her hair, 'Strawberries..' He said with a sultry voice. His fingers tracing down her cheek, followed by his lips. 'Lavender..' His breath touched the skin of her neck as he said it and she got goose bumps all over. 'And something I can't quite place..' he finished, kissing her neck and leaning back again.

He took a moment to watch her stare at him, her breath loud and erratic. He grinned cheekily, glad he had this effect on this beautiful girl in front of him. He didn't give her time to calm down, instead he pulled her in for an intense kiss, running his hands through her hair and enjoying the taste of her lips as long as he could.

When he leaned back he was breathing as loud as she was. She leaned away from him a bit, feeling light headed. She was pretty sure that if she would get any more of this she'd faint. She wasn't the kind of girl to easily feel like this, but Murphy seemed to be able to be the exception. Not that she minded, she loved the feeling, but right now it was getting too much.

She got up from the bed in search of her panties and quickly found them. She grabbed them from the floor and put them on again, knowing she would need clean clothes soon. Turning back to Murphy she saw he had an amused look on his face.

'What?' She asked, putting one hand on her waist and glaring at him.

He grinned at her mischevously, looking her over once. 'I like it more when ye take yer clothes off, love.' He then said.

She felt the heat going straight to her face and this time he saw it, chuckling at the sight. She scowled at him and made her way towards him so she could hit him again, 'Ye fucking bastard.' She said with an Irish accent just to tease him. She was trying to keep a straight face but it wasn't really working out, she was pretty sure there was a wide smile on her face instead.

He suddenly growled, pulling her under him and holding his lips only inches above hers. 'That sounds so fucking hot.' He said huskily, staring into her eyes.

She acted innocent, 'What does?' He searched her eyes to see if she was teasing him or if she was being serious, but her grin gave her away. 'Oh, ye mean the accent?' She continued, in the same Irish accent she'd used before.

He growled again which made her laugh.

'Well, then ye know how it feels when ye talk to me, love.' She winked at him and then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Their tongues were in a heavy battle, which neither won. They kept on going like that for a while until they were both out of breath and gasping for air. Then Murphy turned onto his back and she snuggled up against him, resting her head on his bare chest.

He was stroking her hair with his fingers when she suddenly took every ounce of courage she had and took a deep breath.

'I love you Murphy.' She said into his chest, not able to look at him. It was harder than anything she'd done in her life before, telling him. She was pretty sure that if he didn't answer right now she would feel like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. She didn't want that, of course she didn't. She wanted him to tell her he loved her too. Sure, he had said it before, but that might've just been in the heat of the moment, she wasn't sure. It stayed quiet a moment and she held her breath, only hearing her own heartbeat and his, both going fast and beating loud.

'I love ye too Alison.' He said softly.

She dared to let go of her breath when she heard those words, feeling her heart jump.

'I love ye more than anything in this whole world.' He continued.

She felt a sting in her heart as he said this, 'Why then?' She asked next.

He stopped stroking her hair and waited for her to look at him. He had no idea what she was talking about, and her voice wasn't giving anything away. When she looked up however, he couldn't see what she was feeling either.

'Why what?' He asked then.

She sat up and faced him, 'Why are you leaving?'

His eyes widened. 'How did ye...?'

She rolled her eyes, 'Murph, I notice when something's up. Especially with you boys.'

He thought about this for a second, of course she saw. It was more than obvious. She was staring at him, waiting for his answer. Waiting for him to explain why he was leaving her. He cast his look away, not able to look her in the eye while saying it.

'The city needs me. Connor needs me. Da needs me.' He listed, feeling her eyes still trained on him.

'I need you.' She whispered. He looked down the moment she said it, hearing the tears in her voice. They were forming in her eyes as well and he frowned at seeing this.

'No, love, please don't cry. Please..' he pleaded, taking her head in his hands and wiping the tears away. 'I wouldn't leave ye if I thought I had a choice, Alison. Ye have to believe me, please tell me ye do.' His forehead rested against hers and she nodded, not feeling confident enough to speak.

'If ye stay with us and something happened to ye, I wouldn't be able to live with meself.'

'But you can live without me?'

He cringed at the thought of not being able to see her every day, like he had been able to for the past weeks. 'No, I can't.' He admitted. 'But it won't be forever.' He tried to convince himself of that more than he was trying to convince her. 'I promise ye that I will find ye again. I'll find ye and I'll let ye choose.'

'Choose?' She asked, confused again.

'If ye still want to be with me, or if ye'd rather go on without me, which would be entirely my fault. I'd get it, I shouldn't be leaving ye..'

She shook her head. 'No...' she whispered.

'Alison, I'm sorry. I promise I'll come back for ye, I can't do more than promise love.' he wanted her to understand that he had to leave, but what he didn't get was that she already understood and that her 'no' was meant for something else.

'I know Murphy, I know. But I will always choose you. I always will.'

He felt a surge of hope. Maybe he would be able to get by knowing she would be waiting for him.

'I love ye, lass.' He whispered.

She smiled, sadly. 'Love ye too.' She replied.

They kissed again and she felt blissfull and horrible at the same time. She didn't want him to leave, she wanted to stay like this forever. She did her best to stay awake, tracing circles on his abs and studying his tattoos, determined to memorize them all for when he was gone. She never got to study them all though, because she fell asleep before she was able to.

* * *

She was curled up against him, still wearing his shirt. He delayed his departure as long as he could, trying to convince himself leaving was the right thing to do.

Fuck this was hard. He wanted to stay forever, with her, in bed. He wanted to hold her close, love her like he had last night over and over again, but he couldn't. He couldn't leave his brother, he couldn't leave his father and he couldn't leave his city. Not when they all still needed him.

Even if his heart would be torn apart, even if he would be a miserable wreck for the rest of his life, he had to leave her. He had to stay and finish what they started, then he would go find her. He would find her and when he did, he would never leave her again. That was the promise he made to himself.

He clenched his fists as he got dressed quickly and quietly. He glanced at Alison one last time before turning on his heels and getting the hell out of there. He knew that if he stayed any longer he might change his mind and crawl back into bed with her. He wanted to, even walking down the hall way towards his room.

He wanted to back to last night, to when he was still carrying her to her room. Back to when he still had a whole night ahead with her. He couldn't though, and that stung.

It was quiet in the hallway, no one was up yet this early in the morning. The sun was still rising, so apart from very diligent businessmen, there was no one in the area awake.

He knocked on the door of their room softly, which was nothing like him. Connor opened up, looking sad. 'Hey,' Connor greeted, Murphy just nodded in response, walking past him inside the room.

'Ye ok Murph?' His brother asked when he had closed the door. Normally Connor would tease him with the fact he hadn't come home last night, but right now he didn't feel like it would be the right timing for that, actually it didn't seem like the right timing for anything.

Murphy glared at his brother, confirming his suspicions. Connor sighed, knowing his brother was hurting and hating to see him like that.

'Ye ready lad?' Da asked Murphy, holding two bags in his hands which were filled with the stuff they would need.

He shrugged, 'Aye.'

Da frowned at the curt response, but kept his mouth shut. There was no need in reasoning with someone who was suffering heart break, he knew that. He still missed his own wife, who was back in Ireland. He was planning on going back soon though, after he was done here. He hoped Murphy would be able to find Alison as well when everything was over, and that they would be able to start a life together.

'We leaving something behind for her?' Connor asked his father. Da looked at him and nodded, opening the bag of guns he had with him. He took out two packages of cash and handed them to his son.

'Where the fuck did ye get this from?' Connor asked his Da, quickly counting and seeing it was about five Thousand dollars all together.

Da chuckled softly, 'I have my ways lad.' He said mysteriously.

Connor nodded slowly, still trying to figure out how his Da had been able to get this kind of money. He quickly decided it didn't matter though, he had to hand it to Alison before they left, that was what mattered.

He turned around to see if Murphy was still ok, he wasn't. He was staring out of the window, a frown on his face and obviously far away in thought. This wasn't like him at all, he was the one who was always talking, about the stupidest things sometimes. He missed that, as much as he knew he would be missing Alison.

'Go put it somewhere she'll find it. Then ye can come to the car, we'll be leaving soon.' Da said to Connor, noticing he was getting lost in his thoughts as well. Connor nodded and turned around to leave.

He walked down the hall quietly, making sure not to wake anybody, and stood in front of her room for what felt like an hour. He was gathering courage to enter.

He was lucky Da had kept a key to her room behind so they could check up on her if necessary, it was a pretty smart move now that he thought about it, at least he wouldn't have to wake her. He felt bad though. He didn't want to leave her without saying goodbye. He took a deep breath and then opened the door slowly, trying to make as little sound as possible.

Being quiet turned out not to be necessary though, as he saw that she was already sitting up in her bed. She looked up at whoever was entering, her eyes filled with surprise and hope. He froze, not sure how to proceed. This hadn't been part of the plan. He was supposed to go in and out, not waking her in the process. Why the fuck did she have to be awake? It only made it harder!

She was staring at him for a few seconds, then she looked away at the window with tears forming in her eyes. 'Hey.' She said, her voice faltering.

He took a step inside and closed the door behind him. 'Hey lass.' He replied, not sure what to say.

She was almost crying and he did not understand why. Did she know? Did Murphy tell her maybe? He cleared his throat and walked up to her.

'I uhh.. I came to check up on ye.' He said, a terrible lie, one she would see through immediately, but he couldn't think of anything else at the moment. She'd caught him off guard by being awake.

He tried to hide the stacks of money behind his back but she already caught them with her eye. 'You came bringing me money huh?' She asked with a humorless laugh. He kept quiet, confused as hell.

'I know you're leaving Connor. I know _you_ are leaving, _Da_ is leaving, _Paul_ is leaving, probably Artem and Romeo too, and..' She took a deep breath before continuing. 'I know Murphy is leaving as well.'

That's when a tear rolled down her cheek. He had never seen her this vulnerable and it made him feel horrible. He dropped the money to the floor and sat down next to her, taking her into his arms and holding her close while she was trying to calm down. She wouldn't cry openly, not in front of Connor. She was trying to stay as strong as possible for the moment being.

'Love, I am so sorry..' he whispered. She had become like a sister to him and he hated to see her like this. He had hated to see Murphy like he had been, and now Alison was as bad. For the first time since they decided to leave he started wondering if they were really doing the right thing.

'Sorry that you're leaving or sorry that you had to walk in on me awake?' She asked him with a snide.

He was still holding her and she didn't want to back away, but she was pissed off. Anger before devastation, she thought with a humorless chuckle.

He sighed, 'Both.' He admitted. 'I didn't want ye to know we were leaving. But then again, turns out Murphy already told ye huh?'

She shook her head, 'Not literally. I noticed you guys were acting different. I could guess why.'

He chuckled softly. 'Of course ye could. Ye're an amazing girl love, really amazing.' He said quietly. 'Murphy thinks so too ye know.' He added.

She pulled back and looked him in the eye.

'He loves ye, he really does.'

She looked away and nodded, 'I know he does.' She whispered. 'But, if you all leave now, will he still?' Connor wanted to protest but she stopped him. 'Can you promise me that he will come back, that you all will come back, and find me? That he won't forget about me while you're out there saving the city?'

Connor looked her in the eye, thinking about her question. 'Aye.' He said. 'I can promise ye that.'

Her eyes filled with tears all over again. Connor sat up straight and took her hands in his. 'Alison, Murphy will not forget about ye. No damn city will ever be able to make him forget about ye. None of us will forget about ye. I promise ye that we will remember ye and find ye the moment we're done cleaning up the streets.'

She smiled at this, feeling her heart flutter. He was right, Murphy loved her. He really did. And he wouldn't forget about her, none of them would. They'd come for her eventually.

'How are you planning to find me if you don't know where I am?' She teased him, now trying to forget all about the fact they were leaving. She knew they would find her if they tried, but it might take longer if they didn't know where to look.

'Fuck, never thought about that.' He said, frowning. He was joking and she knew it.

She sighed, 'I don't even know where to go.' She admitted.

'Ye never wanted to travel somewhere?'

She shrugged, 'Never really thought about it.'

'Too busy thinking of murder schemes?' He asked with a chuckle.

She rolled her eyes but smiled, 'You could call it that.'

He laughed and wiped a tear away from her cheek. He would've liked her, if his brother hadn't already fallen in love with her. Not as much as his brother liked her however. No one could like this girl more than Murphy did.

'Ireland..' She whispered suddenly, her eyes growing wide.

'What?' He asked, confused.

'Ireland.' She repeated, louder this time. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement, all the sadness gone, and she had a smile spread on her face. 'I'll go to Ireland! After meeting you guys I have been wondering what Ireland looked like.'

Connor grinned, 'Aye, and if ye go there we'll find ye easily!'

She was radiant again, she had a new goal. Connor liked seeing her like this. She jumped up and looked around the room to grab her clothes. He laughed at her sudden movement.

'Had a fun night?' Connor asked her, only now noticing she was wearing his brother's shirt rather than her own clothes.

She grinned, 'Jealous?' She asked playfully.

He laughed at that and shook his head slowly at her sudden change of emotion. She grabbed her clothes from the floor and put them in a pile on the bed.

'Ye need a place to stay in Ireland?' He asked her, wondering if he could call his Ma to ask if she could stay there.

Alison was shaking her head however, 'I'll be fine on my own. You guys did too much for me already.'

He wanted to protest but thought better of it, she would be able to take care of herself. He smiled and got up from the bed. 'Our Ma would love ye,' He suddenly said, being reminded of home. She looked up at him, surprised.

'What?'

He chuckled, 'Our Ma, she'd surely love ye. Ye're exactly the type of her girl she always told Murphy to get, someone who wouldn't put up with his shit, or mine.'

She laughed at that. 'Well then you know what will be waiting for you when you get home. I will be expecting a long apology letter, handwritten.' She winked and he chuckled again, glancing outside.

'I have to go,' He said with a frown, seeing that the sun was almost up.

She nodded, understanding, it did however make her feel down all over again. 'I understand. You gonna tell Murphy where I'm going?'

He thought about that for a second, 'I don't know yet.' If he told Murphy where he could find her, he didn't know what he would do. He would have to see later on if he would tell him or not. It wasn't like him to keep things from his brother, but then again, he'd never had anything to keep from him.

She nodded and gave him another hug. 'Go then. Remember me.'

He nodded and kissed her forehead. 'We both will.' He assured her.

She smiled and nodded, waiting for him to leave. When he did she sat down on the bed and took a deep breath.

The truth was she wanted to run out and tell them they couldn't leave without her. She wanted to ask Murphy not to leave, to choose her. She knew however that she couldn't do that. He might be ok with it in the beginning, but eventually he would regret it. The MacManus brothers felt loyalty towards their city, and she knew it. She couldn't make him betray the city just for her. That would be heartless.

She sat there for more than a hour, not able to move a muscle. She was scared about the future, but at the same time a weird kind of excitement took over as she thought of what she was going to do. She really never thought about traveling. Connor was right, she had been too busy with thinking of ways to get revenge.

Actually her whole life had pretty much revolved around Pavlov. Now that he was dead though, it was over. She had to find something else to live for, someone else, and she had found someone.

She would wait for Murphy, she really would. And he would come for her, he had to.

**_Hope you liked reading! Please review!_**


End file.
